Darkest Shadows
by DarthGladiator45
Summary: Brightest Light casts the Darkest of Shadows: continuation of the story Little Light of Mine. Luke and Lord Vader have destroyed Emperor Palpatine, but their troubles are far from over . .
1. Chapter 1

_**Flashback: **Luke cried out as his father released his shield and Luke shortly fell to the floor and watched helplessly while his father and the Emperor battled. He pulled in the Force around himself, and even though he was still learning, his fear of losing his father, again gave him the fuel and the desire to punish this evil man._

_Luke didn't know where it had come from he saw a spare lightsaber flung to him thorough the Force. He called it to his hand and it fit like a glove the red beam shot forward and through much guile and cunning he flung it at the Emperor's back and watched gleefully as it arced and spun through the air decapitating the Emperor. Lord Vader rushed over to his son and lifted him high in the air. "Thank you my son, I am very proud of you, my boy. You are a natural."_

_Luke flung his arms around his father's neck and knew that no matter what this galaxy would throw at them, they would get through it together, like Father and Son._

Lord Vader sensed a group of red guards quickly approaching the throne room and hid his son in a dark alcove. "Stay here and do not interfere, understand?"

"Yes." Luke responding feeling his father's rage and even a hint of fear for not only Luke's safety as well as challenges to his newfound authority as not only the Sith Master but also as Emperor. Despite Lord Vader still wearing his armor, Luke could almost see his father's eyes turning yellow and red with the dark side flowing through his veins.

"Lord Vader, is everything alright?" Mas Amedda inquired, noting the remnants of the Emperor's cloak on the floor and his body missing its head. Then he screamed, "Guards! Emperor Palpatine is murdered!" Mas Amedda yelled as a five Red Guards approached to find Lord Vader sitting in Emperor's throne.

"Milord?"

"Kneel and pledge your allegiance to me, your new Emperor."

The Red Guard decided not to have anything to do with what they perceived to be a usurper on the Emperor's throne. They met with swift ends as Lord Vader activated his lightsaber and fought five of them simultaneously as Mas Amedda cowered in fear as the Dark Lord of the Sith swiftly killed them.

"Mas Amedda, you will inform the late Palpatine's Advisors that I will speak to them at once. Do not disappoint me, or you too will find death to be slow and excruciating."

"Yes, Milord." Mas Amedda stood to his feet and suddenly became airborne, crashed near the double doors, and nearly unable to breathe as he clutched at his throat, as he watched Lord Vader stalked him near the double doors.

"Milord? Is that what you called me?" Lord Vader asked exasperated as he stalked forward to the cowering man.

"Please forgive me, my Emperor." The Chagrian pleaded as he watched the Dark Lord of the Sith activate his lightsaber and soft red glow wavered closer to Mas Amedda's head.

"Please, my Emperor, I didn't mean to insult you, please let me make it up to you." Mas Amedda held up his hands trying desperately to stop the lightsaber from ending his life. "You are most lucky that I have use of you or you would be paying for your ignorance with your life. However, I think this will be enough to remember who I am." Lord Vader neatly sliced through the top lethorn as Mas Amedda cried out in great anguish and pain.

"Get out and get the inner circle in here do not delay!" Lord Vader kicked the lethorn through the doorway as Mas Amedda stood to his feet and ran from the throne room. The fear that hurried his walk from the throne room was very delicious.

Once Luke and Lord Vader were alone, a squad of his 501st to arrive on planet and Commander Bow to lead the resistant senators into the throne room. Once the former's Emperor's body removed, the Inner Circle and a group of senator's including most especially Senator Bail Organa and his daughter, Princess Leia Organa.

Luke redressed in a more formal set of black Jedi youngling's robes and stood proudly by his father. Although he knew that there would be some slaying in order for his father to maintain his power and keep the locals in line, he couldn't help but to feel that this was wrong. Maybe he didn't understand why such sacrifices had to be made. His father seemed to enjoy feeding off the fear that the others so eagerly provided.

"Sometimes, my son, sacrifices are necessary, you will understand this as your training continues. These people are below both of us, they long for a strong leader and one who isn't afraid to use force to keep the locals in line."

Lord Vader removed his old armor and set it on the pedestal beside the throne. He dressed in his Jedi Robes made of Nanosilk as well except that they sewn with blood red thread and the fabrics were more exquisite.

"Do you think that Mas Amedda will ever forget this lesson; to pay heed to my rule?"

"No, father, he won't." Luke admitted.

"That's right and neither will the others he will tell, especially those of the inner circle."

Grand Vizier Sate Prestage stormed into the throne room, demanding to see Emperor Palpatine, Lord Vader stood to his full height and glared at the Grand Vizier, who had the audacity to dismiss Lord Vader.

"You have overstepped your boundaries, Grand Vizier Prestage; I recommend that you kneel before me."

"Never will it happen, Vader. Do you hear me, NEVER!"

"Too bad, I'd rather have you on my side." Lord Vader slowly lifted the soon to be deceased Grand Vizier in mid-air and held him as he continued to Force-Choke him, slowly. Luke watched as the man's face turned blue and his eyes grew larger like a huge bug. "Please, forgive me. I . . ." Grand Vizier Sate Prestage uttered before expiring. Sate struggled to breathe and realized far too late that he shouldn't have dismissed the Sith Lord as quickly as he did. The Grand Vizier's body thrown aside as Lord Vader felt the glowing presence of Mas Amedda and others of the inner circle approaching.

Mas Amedda faced the closed doors and unsure whether he should knock on the obsidian doors when they suddenly swung open, inviting the inner circle into the throne room. Ars Dangor a tall, sinewy man that stood his thin form hidden beneath flowing dark blue robes and a tall hat; recognized the very familiar mask and armor of Darth Vader on a pedestal and the former mechanized Sith Lord sitting on the Emperor's Throne. It didn't take him long to kneel in homage, he saw and heard what the same Dark Lord had done to Mas Amedda, and had no wish to anger the seemingly younger Sith Lord. He was the second in command of the inner circle and as each member entered the darkened Throne room, each of the former Emperor's loyal, fanatical servants knelt in homage and in fear. Lord Vader deeply drank in each of the men's terror and allowed himself to enjoy the moment.

"Rise, my servants." The Dark Lord stated in a malevolent voice that exuded power and dark influence.

_As you know Star Wars does not belong to me, I am playing in George Lucas' sandbox so don't sue me. It do not get any financial rewards for this story… Darth Gladiator45_


	2. Empirical Change

Commander Bow and a squad of Stormtroopers escorted Senator Bail Organa and others of the hidden Rebel Alliance; Princess Leia held her father's hand sensing a feeling of fear and wonder of not only of her father, but of others as well. After the Imperial Inner Circle dismissed, Mas Amedda first escorted and announced Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan and his daughter, High Princess Leia Organa.

"As one of the most Senior Senator's of the Empire, Senator Organa it will be your responsibility to ease the transition from the former Emperor's rule to our new Emperor's reign."

"New Emperor?" Bail asked as he felt the dread take a hold of his heart and felt it beating rapidly. "Leia, I want you to remain here."

"Father?"

"Please." Bail implored, fearing for Leia's safety.

Leia released her father's hand and sat in the reception room.

Bail was uncertain as to whether he heard Mas Amedda correctly, how could the Empire have a new Emperor? Sr. Senator Bail Organa watched as the door opened before him and he caught a whiff of recently spilled blood.

"Senator Organa, come forward." The Senator slowly walked forward to see the ominous mask and armor on the pedestal and wondered about the man who wore the armor, where was Darth Vader?

"Anakin?" Bail inquired, recognizing the tall man before him.

Luke stood silently as he watched his father approach the Senator.

"I see you remember me."

"You are the Chosen One you have defeated the Sith!"

"Not quite, Bail." Anakin's malevolent smile frightened Bail as he took a large step back.

"I don't understand, that's Darth Vader's armor . . ." Bail then realized that Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader are one in the same and now he was Emperor; he defeated Palpatine, because he was a Sith Master, the Sith hadn't been defeated, and now the young boy would be Emperor Skywalker's apprentice.

"Senator Organa, he is more than just an apprentice; he is my **_son_**." Anakin announced proudly as he put his arm around Luke. Bail inhaled a sharp breath and it became obvious to the Emperor at least, how surprised and clearly shocked the Senator had become.

"I'm afraid I do not understand, my Emperor, how is it that you defeated Palpatine and more importantly why?"

"I defeated him because he kept me sealed in that suit for nearly ten years, kept me from my family! He had the audacity to tell me that he could prevent death. He also kept me subservient to his wishes and his desires, well no more. I serve no one; people will come to respect me as I make changes to our new Empire."

Bail remained dutiful silent, what could he say? He always liked and respected Anakin Skywalker, but this man in front of him was opposite, yet his presence didn't nearly offend Bail's senses as the former Emperor. Bail also noted the fair-haired child watching Emperor continue to talk and walk animatedly while explaining to Bail why Palpatine's rule had to end. The young boy looked innocent, but his eyes told a different story.

"Another reason why Palpatine had to go, he kept me from my son. Anyone who would betray me in such a way deserves their fate." Emperor smiled most evilly, frightening Bail to core.

"Under Palpatine's rule, the Empire has grown corrupt and complacent. Most of our Grand Moffs do not care of the commoners. They only seek to gain favor at the expense of lowly slaves. I will not tolerate this any longer."

As Leia sat in the comfortable chair with her knees tucked up under, her chin members of the Inner Circle continued to leer at her.

"_Father, please hurry."_ Leia pleaded silently.

Senator Bail Organa rarely found himself to be speechless, but these events unfolded just a mere eight years after Palpatine had declared the Republic an Empire. "Where is your daughter, Senator Organa?"

"I wasn't sure what to expect, so I left her in the reception lobby, my Emperor."

"Bring her in, she will one day become a member of the Senate, I am sure, she should meet her new Emperor."

"Yes, of course." Bail concurred as he excused himself and saw Leia sitting in a chair curled into a ball.

"Leia, come inside, dear."

"Yes, father." Leia relieved that she wouldn't be in the presence of the strange men that were leering at her with their wicked thoughts.

Leia held her father's hand and entered the throne room; she saw the suit of armor of Darth Vader and immediately became very afraid.

"Leia, this is Emperor Skywalker; he wanted to make your acquaintance."

Despite the fear, Leia curtsied and held out her hand as the Emperor bowed and kissed the back of her hand.

"Bail, please have a seat and I will explain this to you. Would you care for some refreshments?"

Before he could answer, Luke piped up, "I know I could!" Luke exclaimed excitedly.

Bail stifled a laugh, hiding his smile.

"My son is too much like his father, sometimes."

"Yes, children are a blessing, my liege."

Leia noticed that the Emperor's eyes weren't a sickening yellow either; they were a pleasant shade of blue, albeit a dark blue. The young boy had short light blonde hair and his eyes matched his father's, he also had a dimple in his chin too.

"Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan, may I introduce, Prince Luke Skywalker, my son." Emperor motioned Luke forward and as she curtseyed and he sighed deeply.

"Bow, my son."

"Why?"

The temperature dropped as Luke felt the tension roll of his father. He quickly bowed and smiled at Leia. She had brown hair rolled into buns on either side of her head and very dark brown eyes. Luke also noticed that she was wearing all white.

"While Senator Organa and I talk please show Princess Leia around, and stay out of trouble," As he pointed his finger at Luke, who merely smiled.

Luke sighed as he waved her forward.

"Do you like games?"

Once the children had left the throne room and a droid left a tray of fruit, coffee, and sweet rolls. Bail noticed that the Emperor wasted no time in discussing why he brought forward to the Throne Room,

"Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan you will be my political emissary; you have been spoken of very highly of my now deceased wife. As you are aware, politics are somewhat of a nuisance to me. After I give my speech to the senate and the galaxy, you will be responsible for taking my wishes to the Senate and ensure that they pass. I will retain control of the Imperial Navy and the Military. You may hire as many assistants, advisors to aid you, your office will move to the palace, and since Sate Prestage will no longer need his office, you are welcome to change it however, you see fit."

"Thank you, my liege." Bail responded and to be honest he felt overwhelmed, why would Anakin choose him?

Leia shrugged her shoulders as she followed Luke out of the throne room. The hallways were dark with a bright red runner carpet swathing a path in the black hallways. It reminded Leia of blood, she remained silent as she listened to Luke continue to talk. After eating a light snack, Luke took Leia to a room with a large table, two paddles, and a ball.

"Ever play?"

"Sometimes, but I do not think it's proper to play in our dress clothes."

Luke removed his cloak and threw it in the chair. "Come on, don't be scared."

"I am not scared." Leia replied defiantly.

"Okay, want to see something neat?"

"Sure."

Luke saw a pair of stormtroopers standing at the end of the hall, "Okay now listen." Luke enhanced his Force ability to distract the Stormtroopers.

"They are so easily manipulated, watch."

Leia giggled as Luke lifted one of packets that revealed a grabbling hook and a long line.

"Luke, what are you doing?" Leia asked horrified.

"Shh. . ."  
Luke pulled the line taut as he manipulated the Force and tied it to the upper rafter.

"Luke, you are to get into so much trouble." Leia whispered as she tried to hide her amusement.

"Don't Princess' ever get to have any fun?"

"Sometimes."

Luke smiled as he suddenly pulled the line and the stormtrooper swung in the air by his armored belt. He let out a shout and the stormtrooper next to him now completely convinced that the palace was truly haunted.

"Hey, Stormy, over here!" Luke yelled as he ran down the hall while grabbing Leia's hand.

He knew that they couldn't shoot as per his father's orders, so he wasn't in any danger. Luke escaped upstairs to the top floor and opened the doors.

"Luke, you aren't allowed up here are you?" Leia whispered conspiratorially.

"No, this is the Sith Library."

"Sith? Luke, I do not want to be up here." Leia cried.

"Shh. I just want to look around, my father comes up here at night and I want to know why."

"Have you ever thought about asking him?"

"I have, he says its 'forbidden'." Luke mimicked his father's dark voice.

"You ever think there's a good reason for that?" Leia inquired.

"Come on, Leia, do you mean to tell me that you obey everything your father tells you? Don't you ever get curious? Why do fathers have to have so many secrets anyway? It makes no sense."

"Sometimes they keep secrets to protect us."

"Geez, you are such a goody two shoes."

"I am not!" Leia yelled as her face turned red.

"Are too." Luke goaded.

"Am not!" Leia yelled.

"Are too!" Luke yelled enhancing his voice with the Force and Leia covered her ears as she was blown off her feet and landed hard on her backside.

Lord Vader sensed the sudden disturbance in the Force as he quickly stood to his feet and ran out of the Throne Room with Bail at his heels. He activated his lightsaber, cut through the cable, and watched as the stormtrooper landed hard on the floor.

"Sir, this palace is haunted, we been hearing strange noises right before DV2528 was hung."

"Then a fair haired child ran out of the side room and ran upstairs."

"My son." Bail stepped back; as the Emperor looked at him; his eyes had hint of sulfurous yellow shining through the blue.

Luke knew he was in deep trouble now but instead of facing it like a brave youngling; he grabbed Leia's hand and gave her a comlink. "Call your father on this."

"Where are you going?"

"My father is very angry and he's coming for me."

"How do you know?"

"We are bonded, I can feel his anger and his over protectiveness has kicked in, be very lucky that your father isn't a Sith, Leia."

Luke escorted her to the common hallway and ran in the opposite direction. Leia adjusted the comlink to her father's frequency and called him.

"Father, I am near the conference rooms."

"Where's Luke?"

"He isn't with me." Leia honestly replied.

"Senator Organa, I apologize that we had to cut our meeting short."

"We can wrap things up tomorrow, if you wish." Senator Organa

"Feel free to start moving your office to the late Sate Prestage's office when you are ready."

"Thank you." Bail took Leia by the hand and escorted her to the nearest lift and while normally Leia was a very independent young lady, she grabbed a hold of her father and hugged him with such intensity that surprised Bail Organa.

Luke continued to explore the dark passageways and hiding from his father's stormtroopers and knew that he was probably digging himself a deeper grave, his father always insisted that he face whatever was coming to him with a silent dignity. Luke sometimes felt the need to be adventurous and since he rarely had the chance to do it on the farm, especially since Owen's whip would not be too far behind.

It was odd that his father never physically punished him, he often wondered about that, not that he was ungrateful, but he knew that he put his father on edge at times, but he had far more patience than he ever expected a Sith Lord to have. What is this, he couldn't feel his father's presence anymore. He always felt him nearby or hovering subconsciously, then Luke felt a sudden shift and a hand grab the back of his tunic. Luke screamed. "I have you now." Lord Vader announced rather proudly as he dragged his son through the hallways.

"Father, please."

"You, my son, are in the most serious trouble. I specifically told you not to go into my library and not only did you disobey me, you brought the young Princess along."

"I was just curious . . ." Luke whined.

"Well your curiosity is about to be paid a severe price. When I tell you, it is forbidden you would be wise to abide by my decisions."

Luke struggled against his father's grip to no avail; he couldn't get free, no matter what he did. "Please I'm sorry."

"Not yet you aren't."

The words of his father's threat hung in the air, Luke now wondered if he did earn a beating from his father. Luke began to cry, why was he so stupid?

"You are not stupid, my son. You are just too curious for your own good and far too adventurous."

Luke stopped his crying as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, realizing that his father wasn't going to beat him to the point of near death.

Lord Vader sat on the edge of Luke's large bed as he placed his son between his knees. He lifted Luke's head and stared into his eyes, Luke always hated this, it meant that his father was searching for clues to his misbehavior there wasn't anything he could hide from him. "Luke, I am very disappointed in you, you are not ready for the secrets of the Sith, you are far too young. Those holocrons could corrupt you and leave you a slave to their will; it takes a person with high skill to access the information. You are not ready, you haven't even begun to fully access the Force yet, and these things take time."

Luke sighed as he realized that his father was probably right, but what now? Luke watched as stood to his impressive height, set aside his lightsaber, and began unbuckling his belt. Luke stood there helpless as he watched his father remove his belt.

"No, please, I'll never do it again." Luke cried.

"As much as I would like to take your word, you also must pay for bringing a civilian into matters that does not concern her."

Luke tried to run and move but he froze in place, he hadn't noticed his father waving his hand above his head. Luke felt the stasis field lift, but he was already over his father's knee. Luke cried as he struggled to get off his father's lap, to no avail. Afterwards, Luke gently lay on his stomach and cried into his pillow, his father had already left. The lashes from his father's belt were hard, but not as many as Owen used to deliver, Luke ashamed looked in the mirror and his behind was a bright red with a few light welts, but nothing like when Owen beat him.

Despite his father's disappointment and following discipline, Luke didn't feel vengeful or fearful. He had a feeling that he would be probably seeing a lot of his father's belt, but not as much as he did when he lived with Owen. For his father loved him and although too overprotective for Luke's tastes, he couldn't imagine not living with him.

"_Go to bed Luke Skywalker, it is too late to be having these thoughts."_

"_Yes, father."_

Luke changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed, despite feeling the rumple of hunger.

**_Thank you for all your kind reviews, my dear readers, I hope you continue to enjoy this story. Nothing of Star Wars belongs to me…. Darth Gladiator45_**


	3. Rebellion Response

The Emperor's Hand, most particularly Mara Jade had felt the disappearance of her former master and despite the late hour. She pulled the Force around herself and cloaked her presence in the Force; it was a game for her to see how far she could gain access to Emperor Palpatine's inner sanctum prior to him noticing, she continued unobstructed, as she entered the room it felt deadly and very cold, she shivered as she slowly approached the center dais. Before she could react, she had her Force cloak brutally removed and forced to prostrate to the throne. The presence felt far different, the unfamiliarity of the sentient, frightened the young girl.

"Young Hand, how nice to see you, despite the late hour, what brings you here?" Mara picked up the sarcasm and a very threatening figure looming over her prostrating form. She opened her eyes to see a pair of black leather boots that she would estimate to be at least a size 15. She struggled to rise into a kneeling position however; she found that this entity could quite easily keep her on the floor.

"Sir, I am looking for my master."

"Who is your master, young hand?" Emperor Skywalker asked, already knowing the answer.

"Emperor Palpatine, sir."

"I see." Anakin activated his lightsaber and Mara cried, "Please, I'm only seven; please tell me where my master is."

"First you will give me your loyalty and then I will consider your request."

Mara raised to a kneeling position and as she spied the armor of Darth Vader on the pedestal and blood red blade of the Sith Lord, Darth Vader.

"I pledge myself to you and to your teachings, Emperor Vader."

"Emperor Skywalker." The Sith Lord corrected.

"My Emperor Skywalker."

"Excellent. You may return to your quarters, young hand."

Mara Jade bowed and quickly ran from the inner sanctum, leaving a trail of fear and anxiety that only a Force Sensitive could sense. Emperor Skywalker mostly pleased on how well everything went but knew that there would eventually be dissension in the ranks and perhaps even a threat from the Imperial Governors, who he had planned to reign in and take some of their authority and power base from them. Some of them removed, because he doubted that they would like new anti-slavery laws that he would soon be putting into place as well the Death Star project be scrapped. It would take time, in the meantime, he had speech to write and an inaugural event to plan, while as Lord Vader couldn't enjoy parties, he decided that the rabble would probably want one and that way he could infiltrate and pull thoughts from dissidents and have them executed. There also was the point of Luke's education and now even young Mara's.

xXx

The rumors and the gossipmongers couldn't resist talking about the events that had taken place in the last 48-hours. The rabid Imperialists were astonished literally to find that one morning they knew that Emperor Palpatine was alive and well and now this terrifying being; known throughout the galaxy as Darth Vader somehow overcame his injuries and became Emperor of the galaxy. Speculation ran rampant, until the formal announcement in the Senate Chamber.

Luke enjoyed his new suite of rooms in the Imperial palace and the fact that he could reach his father instantly if he needed him; Luke enjoyed all the amenities of the room, the large flight stimulator, the holo-screen, and even had his own bathroom. The morning of the galactic announcement, Luke had changed into a formal black suit with a white collarless shirt and shiny shoes. He also had his hair trimmed to be more presentable. He pleaded with his father, "Can I please just wear my Jedi robes?"

"No." Anakin sternly replied without any room for argument. Luke sighed as followed his father out of his room and saw a small squad of the 501st and Commander Bow escorted the two of them to the Senate. Mas Amedda and the other inner circle had already arrived and eagerly awaited the arrival of their Emperor. They each bowed to Emperor Skywalker and he dismissed them with a wave of his hand as he entered the pod that would allow him to rise to the center of the Senate Chamber. So many important people and the media had never surrounded Luke; he had become anxious and knew that he couldn't seek immediate comfort from his father's presence, remain at a respectful distance, and yet close by for protection, it confused Luke on how cold and dark his father had become with the politicians and others. Luke remained silent and fought back the urge to cling to his father's cloak. This situation was all so new, confusing, and exciting as well. Luke stood directly in front of his father as he felt two hands on his shoulders steadying him and not permitting much movement. The tight collar around Luke's neck felt most constricting, but he dared not to raise a finger to loosen one of tiny iridescent white buttons. Luke tried not to fidget and look around as the podium continued to rise. As the pod clicked into place and Mas Amedda called for order an anticipating silence befell the senate chamber, it was so silent that one could hear a pin drop.

"**Greetings, citizens of the Empire, Esteemed Imperial Senators,**

**By now, you will have heard that Former Emperor Palpatine found guilty of treason and executed. No longer tolerable is the manifestation of tyranny, slavery, and abolishment of certain inalienable rights. Slavery of our children and of all intelligent species no longer is acceptable. No longer will citizens of the Empire live in fear of reprisal without a fair trial. **

**On Tatooine and other outer rim worlds, slavery has festered and is now a way of life, it ends here! Children need to be protected and treated fairly and given an education to become responsible adults, if any being Imperial or otherwise dares to interfere with that process, they will pay the ultimate price. Those who keep slaves, transports slaves are on notice. **

**Another project which many of you are unaware, is what former Emperor Palpatine has worked on for the last nine years is about to be scrapped, this is the Death Star project, which if completed would have the ability to destroy a planet. I believe that the Imperial treasury could use the money to provide better schools, hospitals, and increase our social services. No more tyranny, no more slavery, and no more trampling of our basic human rights. I have appointed Senior Senator Bail Organa as my political emissary to ensure a safe transition for a more secure Empire. Good night."**

Emperor Skywalker lowered the podium as the applause thundered throughout the Senate chamber. The Senate Chamber seemingly shook as all the senators, aides rose and clapped. Even the members of the hidden Rebel Alliance knew they would have to change their tactics,

"Senator Mon Mothma, do you think he means it?" her aide, Adonna asked.

"I hope so, Adonna, I truly do. Anakin Skywalker is a good man, it surprises me that he is alive and that he has defeated both Lord Vader and Emperor Palpatine."

"But why is he our new Emperor?" Adonna asked.

"I do not know there is something weird about that, from what Senator Amidala told me ages ago, he hated politics, because most of it revolved around lying and manipulating, perhaps he's changed."

"Senator Organa, may I have a moment of your time?" Emperor Skywalker requested.

"Yes, your majesty."

"Do you think it went well?"

"Yes. It is an excellent speech and I could tell it was sincere."

"Thank you, I appreciate your honesty." Emperor Skywalker handed a datapad to Bail as he said, "These are the original Senators that signed the formal paperwork of the Delegation of 2,000; some of these senators are unfortunately deceased, but most remain alive. I know that there was a plot by these senators eventually to overthrow Palpatine's Empire, but I want them to know that they have a new ally. I am willing to hear their pleas and wish their assistance in making our Empire more equitable. Please let me know when you have contacted them, for I will need them."

"Why?"

"Because after the speech tonight I am counting on some of the Imperial Governors and even the ISB to attempt assassination of me, they cling to their power too much. There are several Admirals and Commanders that I trust; I've enclosed this list for you as well. We will have an Imperial Ball where these people invited as well as their families to pledge their loyalty to me and to the Empire, please arrange it Senator Organa."

"It will take some time and resources."

"You will have all the time you need and all the credits you desire."

Bail Organa sighed as he left the Emperor to return to the Imperial Castle. His comlink buzzed and he recognized the transponder code, "Good evening, Bail. We have convened an emergency meeting." Mon Mothma stated.

"I'll be there shortly, just leaving the Senate chamber now."

"Thank you."

Bail Organa left the senate chamber and board his speeder as he left for 500 Republica. Mon Mothma, Giddean Danu senator of Kuat, Garm Bel Iblis senator of Corellia gathered at Mothma's apartment to discuss Emperor Skywalker's speech and its meaning to the Rebel Alliance.

"Does he know about us?" Mon Mothma directly asked not ever one to beat about the bush.

"Yes and no; he says that he needs our help, there could possibly be a coup d'état or an assassination attempt. Especially since many of the Imperial Grand Moffs and ISB are corrupt and only care about money, power, and prestige."

"Yes, and many of those Grand Moffs are very corrupt and greedy." Giddean Danu replied.

"Most especially Grand Moff Tarkin, he keeps slaves." Garm Bel Iblis agreed.

"Yes, he is most cruel. So what do we do?"

"You know the old saying, 'The Enemy of enemy is my friend, and I believe that we have a friend in Emperor Skywalker."

"Yes, but isn't he a Sith? Can we really trust someone who has betrayed the Jedi Order and supposedly murdered his own wife?" Mon Mothma asked.

"Yes, but it is always easier to deal with one main threat than a threat on a multitude of fronts." Bail wisely stated.

"He's right, Mon; I rather deal with our new Emperor than enemies of the Empire, such as the corrupt Governors, Grand Moffs and ISB." Garm Bel Iblis stated.

"This could also cause a rift within the Empire and dissention in the ranks." Mon Mothma replied

"Yes, another reason we need to support Emperor Skywalker, even as he was Lord Vader, he gained much respect in the Imperial Navy."

"I just hope we don't end up fighting another war; because we are not yet fully organized." Mon Mothma sighed.

"Well, its settled and I need to go, there will be an Imperial Ball to plan."

"Let me know if you need any assistance, Bail." Mon Mothma smiled.

"I probably will, because I normally don't plan these things."

Bail left Mon Mothma's apartment and the others sighed deeply, "Do you trust Bail?" Giddean Danu asked.

"Yes, I trust him with my life, Giddean. He is a good man and an honest one."

"But why would he choose Bail?"

"Because Anakin knew him during the course of the Clone Wars; Bail and Amidala were very close politically. Bail is also one of the few hardworking, honest senators of the Old Republic."

"Yes, but where is his loyalty, is it with the usurper or with us?" Giddean unabashedly asked.

"I believe it lies between the both of us, Giddean." Mon Mothma earnestly responded.

_**Thank you dear readers for your comments and I hope you continue to enjoy this story and of course, none of this belongs to me . . . Darth Gladiator45**_


	4. Hard Lessons

The following weeks spent preparing for the Inaugural Ball, which included many Senators, Imperial Governors, and Admirals of Imperial Fleet. Luke, of course, didn't have any etiquette or protocol experience, especially since most of his life spent as an overworked and abused child. It truly was a miracle that the young boy was at least polite if not well informed. Amongst ordering new clothing for the young boy and formal wear, Luke began to detest the corrections of his table manners and placing his milk to the right of the table setting and having a napkin in his lap.

He also had to learn how to dance, something that the boy outright refused and vehemently yelled, "I ain't gonna dance with no dumb girl! I hate girls!" Luke slammed himself into his father's recliner and refused to leave. Mara Jade also shared the same disgust as Luke but on the demand of wearing a gown.

"Son, I do not recall giving you a choice." Anakin glared at his son in pure exasperation and the temperature dropped as his anger increased. Luke looked at his father and saw the darkness in his blue eyes, he stood with his hands on his hips and while tapping his right foot.

Feeling more brave and acting very foolishly Luke announced quite adamantly, "I REFUSE!" and stomped his foot for good measure as he jumped to his feet.

"Mara, my dear, please excuse us."

"Yes, my Emperor." Mara left the room and glad to be out of that boy's presence it wasn't long that she heard the distant yelling and an onslaught of sobbing as she left the room and walked to the double doors. She didn't need to turn around to know what was occurring.

The boy was too damn stubborn in her opinion anyway. Mara also felt that he was only getting what he deserved, in any case.

After eating lunch and playing in the gardens, Mara lay beside a small river with abundant Koi fish gently nipping at her fingertips. She lay there smiling as she felt Luke's hesitant approach; she felt his indecision and worse his shame.

"Mara?" Luke whispered.

"Yea?" Mara replied as she continues to lie on her stomach, refusing to rise to the young Prince.

"My father wanted me to apologize to you." Mara turned around to look at Luke he seemed truly pathetic. Unshed tears glistened in his dark blue eyes as he stood there sending waves of pain through the Force.

"Are you all right?" Mara asked as she stood beside Luke and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, please accept my apology; I am very sorry for calling you a dumb girl, I don't really hate you."

"Yes, I know its okay."

Luke smiled a bit and started to walk away as Mara called him back, "Do you have a few minutes to join me? The fish are so sweet, they nip at your fingers, but it doesn't hurt."

"I . . . can't, maybe some other time. You have truly forgiven me right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Thank you." Luke walked over and gave her a small hug before he ran to return to the study. His father sat behind the desk reading a datapad of the inaugural preparations and awaiting Luke's return.

As a Sith Master, Anakin knew that he had to do what was necessary to make the boy obedient and to learn never to challenge his authority most especially in front of an audience. Luke walked slowly towards the ebony doors as they opened before him.

He slowly approached and silently, he stood on his weak knees shaking as he stood awaiting word of whether he would receive further punishment or if he would be sent to his room to meditate. The silence began to bother Luke, he almost preferred it when his father said something even in anger, and this was too much, this deadly silence and not knowing.

"Did she accept your apology, Luke?"

"Yes, sir."

Anakin didn't feel any dishonesty or subterfuge on Luke's part; this was very good, "Excellent. You may go to your room until I call for you."

"Father?" Luke tentatively and quietly asked.

"Yes?"

"Please forgive me, I am sorry." Luke knelt at his father's feet and felt a gentle hand lift his chin to look into his father's eyes.

"You are forgiven, my son, now go rest."

Luke stood to his feet wrapped his arms around his father's midsection and once he finished hugging his father quickly ran to his room to meditate and soothe his very sore rear-end.

Luke decided not to challenge his father probably ever again, why did he do it anyway? Luke pondered the large differences between his uncle and his father and the way they punished. Was he just curious as to how far he could push his father; was it a test to see how far his father would go to discipline him? Owen would often beat Luke until he could barely rise and leave the room.

Sometimes the welts would bleed profusely and his Uncle would strike him wherever it was convenient, whereas his father merely concentrated on his backside.

He also didn't feel the out of control rage that he felt when Owen had beaten him. His father was most certainly angry, but eerily in control of his anger and discipline. Another odd thing was that Luke wasn't terrified directly after the whipping; he didn't feel the need to runaway or to hide; just to jump into his father's lap and beg for forgiveness.

"_There wouldn't be a place where you could hide for long, my son."_ Emperor Skywalker echoed in his son's thoughts.

Luke smiled and replied, "Yea, no kidding."

xXx

Planning the Inaugural Ball for the Empire was definitely not an easy feat, Bail wouldn't know what he would have done without Mon Mothma's help, the woman was a genius. Now all he had to do was get the final plans approved by the Emperor. He had to admit that this Emperor was easier to approach than Palpatine. Even though Bail was the Emperor's Emissary, he still felt rather guarded around the Inner Circle and their plotting. He didn't trust any of them and neither did Emperor Skywalker, but he couldn't understand why they hadn't dismissed or worse executed. Perhaps Emperor Skywalker had believed the old maxim: 'Keep your friends close, but your enemies' closer.'

The Empire Ball discussed most animatedly and excitedly amongst the journalists and gossiping elitist; they wondered about the guests, the clothing, the food, even of the orchestra that would be provide music. A new suit of clothing were hand-crafted for the Emperor in dark blue and Luke dressed in navy slacks with the same white silk collarless shirt he wore for the Senate Announcement.

Luke managed to stay out of trouble, he was too busy anyway, between the tutoring with Princess Leia and the Force training, he had no time to cause mischief, and he wondered if his father had intentionally set him up for this. It wouldn't surprise him, the last time he found in the Sith Library or anywhere near it meant an instant month restriction, specifically cleaning and detailing his father's large garage of specialty fighters and other menial chores. Luke knew he was serious, so Luke decided to carry a low profile for now. Besides he had no desire to feel that leather belt snapping across his backside and feeling his father's righteous anger, that almost hurt as much as the spanking itself. His father felt things deeply and by extension so did Luke.

"Luke, are you paying attention or are you daydreaming again?" Leia whispered suppressing a snigger of laughter.

Luke smiled sheepishly at the Princess, "Sorry, I just hate studying governmental politics, especially of the Old Republic. Have you picked a Senator yet to do a report?"

"Yea, I'm choosing my father." Leia announced proudly.

"Mm sounds interesting and you can speak to him about what it was like."

"Yea, how about you?"

"I don't know, yet."

"How about Senator Amidala, she was from the sovereign system of Naboo and she was a queen prior to being elected Senator. She was very vocal and opinionated at least that is what my father says. Here's a picture of her." Leia handed Luke the picture and a small sampling of biographical data.

Luke examined the picture and the lady smiling seemed familiar somehow, he felt comfort and love when he thought about this person.

"What's her first name?"

"I believe it was Padmé."

"Did she ever marry?"

"No, she died many years ago before the Empire was formed. Father says she died for freedom."

"Mm, she seems sad to me." Luke muttered.

Luke decided to take the information and take it to his room, "I'll see you tomorrow, Leia. It's been great studying with you."

"Take care."

Mara's education while important to Emperor Skywalker felt that she a different approach, while she was only seven; she struggled with the most basic of mathematics and science, so he permanently assigned a tutor until she caught up in her studies.

Emperor Skywalker also formulated a new school with the highest paid teachers, administrators, to teach Imperial children in a private school setting. He named it after his beloved wife, Amidala Institute of Excellence. Bail moved it through the Senate and it passed with overwhelming support.

xXx

Luke felt his father's presence in his office, he seemed irritated, and Luke could feel it through the Force. After knocking on the door, Luke entered and immediately stood by his father's chair. Luke looked up and up at the tall Grand Moff Tarkin, who looked sternly at the young Prince, but dare not say a word.

Luke had been gaining small privileges here and there and he always enjoyed watching his father work, it was especially funny when one of the Commanders of the Fleet actually left the office spreading his fear throughout the office.

"My Emperor, I do not agree that we should shut down the project, the Death Star could be used for defense."

"We don't need a planet destroying device to keep the locals in line. It is a waste of resources, ships, men, and what happens some hotshot pilot should find a weakness and exploits it with one proton torpedo; I've seen the designs and the project could cost the Imperial fleet more than just the loss of men and ships, but the Imperials of their morale."

"I do not believe I'm having this conversation with you, Emperor Palpatine understood its usefulness, why are you being so obtuse?"

Emperor Skywalker gently pushed his son away with the Force, rose to his full height, and shoved his chair back violently. "I would be very careful of what you say to me, Tarkin. I will not tolerate your tone or treasonous words." Grand Moff Tarkin looked into the eyes of the Emperor and despite the control; he thought he had over his emotions he stepped back as he watched the dark blue eyes turn a sulfurous yellow and red. He also saw that the Emperor had his right-hand holding a large silver cylinder device.

"Forgive me, my Emperor, no disrespect intended. I will see to your orders immediately."

"See that you do, Tarkin." The threat was unmistakable as he bowed to leave the office.

Admiral Motti approached Grand Moff Tarkin and asked him how it went, "Not good my friend, the Emperor won't change his mind. We must start the dismantling process immediately."

"What about the slaves?" Motti asked.

"Shh, not here; we will discuss this later."

Luke stood by the large windows watching the multitude of speeders fly at dizzying speeds and on there way to various locations throughout the planet.

He would patiently wait until his father approached him, which was sooner than he thought it would be. Luke felt his father's hands upon his shoulders, turned the boy around, and lifted him into his arms. Luke hugged him and noticed that his eyes and returned to their dark blue.

"I do not like Grand Moff Tarkin, father." Luke stated honestly.

"That makes the two of us; but right now he is useful."

"Do you think he is going to follow your rules?"

"I most certainly hope not, he enjoys his power too much and his nephew by marriage is trouble too."

"In any case how was class?"

"Fine, Princess Leia has a nice tutor, even if he does work us to death. I have to do a report on one of the Old Republic Senators. Leia is doing one on Senator Organa."

"Her father, yes; not surprising; what about you son, have you chosen a Senator yet?"

Luke climbed off his father's lap, grabbed his knapsack, and pulled a picture of Senator Amidala. "I think I like this one, she's very pretty. Leia says she . . ." Luke laid the picture on the desk. "Leave me, Luke." His father ordered darkly, long forgotten emotions tempted to spill out upon seeing the political face of his beloved wife. How much he still missed her despite the many years since her death. He couldn't allow Luke to witness his feelings of sadness, anger, and deep abiding regret of being responsible for her death.

"What's wrong?" Luke felt the tumultuous waves of his fathers' feelings.

"LEAVE!" Emperor Skywalker bellowed and Force pushed his son towards the door. Luke landed on his backside and quickly scooted out the door. It was then that he heard a large crackling sound and as Sim Aloo approached the door, "Don't go in there." Luke called out to Sim.

"Are you talking to me; children should be seen and not heard."

"It's your funeral." Luke quickly ran away to the gardens and saw Mara Jade sitting underneath the tree eating an apple.

"Hi, Mara."

"Leave me alone, Luke; I am not in the mood for your company."

Luke leapt into the large tree and hung upside down, as he gently swayed. Luke flipped himself out of the tree and landed gracefully on his feet, at least here he could play and be himself. Mara finished eating her apple and stood to leave the gardens. "What's wrong with you?" Luke asked.

"Nothing, just leave me alone!" Mara screamed as she threw her datapad into the pond and immediately ran off to her room.

Luke pulled it out of the pond and discovered why she was upset. She was failing galactic geography and mathematics; the tutor reported all his findings to the Emperor. "She's afraid of father; poor girl." Luke took the datapad into the sleeping quarters and found Mara crying into her pillow. "Mara?"

"Leave me alone, Luke; it's probably best that you just leave, before he comes."

"He won't hurt you, Mara; he'll probably lecture you and tell you to do better and then I can help you."

"Why would you want to help me?"

Luke shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, because you feel like a sister to me, sometimes I wonder what it would have been like to have a sibling."

"Luke, what do you think he's going to do?"

"Don't know to be honest."

"Its different for you than it is for me, Luke. You are his son; he is more lenient with you whereas I am his servant, his hand."

"Mara, you got it all wrong, just because I'm his son doesn't mean I can get away with anything, if anything he's harder on me than he is on you."

"Yes, but he loves you; I've seen it, I didn't think the Sith loved anyone or was capable of love."

"Father is not a pure Sith nor is he a Jedi, he's something of both and you will find that he is very protective of not only of you but of me as well."

Mara sighed and wiped her tears away.

"Don't worry about Father, he's at least honest and he saved me from my Uncle."

Luke hugged her briefly and handed back her datapad as he left her room. Luke felt the bond between his father and himself hurt when he attempted to touch his father's connection. He wondered why Amidala's picture caused such a reaction, maybe she somehow betrayed him. Luke knew that his father felt betrayed by Obi-Wan and that their battle on Mustafar left him in a mechanized suit for nearly ten years. By why Amidala, he even named a school after the senator, so why would he have so much anger towards her? Luke had tried to broach the subject of his mother with his father, but all he would receive for his questions was tap on his backside and an order to go play.

Sim Aloo listened at the door before daring to knock and decided that now was not a good time; he started to leave when the doors opened suddenly and he caught a glimpse of the wrecked office. "My Emperor, is everything all right?" Sim Aloo bowed.

The dark glare answered Aloo's question as he quickly bowed and left the office. Luke could feel his father's presence fast approaching his bedroom; Luke hid the datapad under his bed and quickly sat on the floor pretending to be meditating.

Luke startled as his father swung the door open and stood before him, "You are to choose another Senator for your project, do you understand me?"

"Yes, father." Luke replied wondered why his father felt angry, but dared not to ask. Luke knew that if he disobeyed his father to find out any more information on Amidala that there would be serious consequences, but something was compelling him to research this Senator Amidala secretly.

_**Thanks to all of you that have reviewed, I'm glad that so many of you are enjoying another one of my stories . . . Darth Gladiator45**_


	5. Politics

The evening of the Imperial Ball, security tightened, only those with an authentic invitation allowed in the large room, particularly with the Emperor in attendance. Many senators politely applauded as Emperor Skywalker entered the room with Luke and Mara following as well as Senator Bail Organa and High Princess Leia. Gentle, dulcet sonnet played as they entered the large, decorated room, one large chair surrounded by three chairs on each side of the throne sat the Emperor's Emissary, Bail's daughter, Leia and Luke and Mara Jade. Each representative of the Senate and Imperial Military tentatively approached the Emperor, giving him their loyalty and dedication. Luke tried to sit still and finally after a long line of Imperialists ended, Emperor granted Luke and Mara permission to mingle and interact with other children, who had a separate party from the adults. Leia also looked at father for permission and Bail granted his as well.

Mara allowed Leia to braid her red-gold hair into a single plait that complimented her emerald green gown. "I like your dress, Leia; purple is one of my favorite colors."

"Thank you, Mara; you look very pretty in green, it brings out your eyes."

"Aw, and lil' Luke looks so cute." Leia playfully pinched his cheek.

"Oh, quit that or I'll sic my father on you." Luke laughed.

Leia didn't know how to respond to that, was Luke serious?

"I'm just kidding, Princess; like I've said you are incredibly lucky that your father isn't a Sith and can't scan you to see what you are up to."

"Fathers, whether Force-sensitive or not are always onto their children's activities." Leia corrected.

"Let's get something to eat." Luke responded, feeling a tinge of hunger pains, he skimped on lunch and even his afternoon snack, too nervous about the ball to eat anything. Josephina Motti, niece to Admiral Motti and by extension Grand Moff Tarkin, she slowly approached the young boy and his two girl friends.

"Prince Skywalker, how nice to meet you, my uncle is Admiral Motti of the Imperial Fleet." Josephina curtsied.

As Luke turned from the buffet table, served by many chefs and wait staff, he rolled his eyes, but the memories of his father chiding him to be polite reverberated in his head, "Just because you are a Sith youngling, doesn't mean you have the right to be rude."

"Nice to meet you, Josephina Motti." Luke bowed briefly and continued putting food on his plate.

"Can you give me a tour of the palace?"

"Not right now, I'm hungry."

"Later then." Josephina stood at the end of the line, watching Luke continue to talk animatedly with his friends. "You have a lot of nerve approaching the Prince like that." Katherine Tarkin reproached her cousin.

"Especially since that Princess Leia is nothing but a snake in the grass."

"Oh, be quiet, Katherine, you never gain anything by sitting on the sidelines."

Luke, Leia, and Mara sat in a private table by themselves; the other children were too frightened to approach them. Luke wanted to break the ice with them and make friends, while he liked both Mara and Leia, they were more like sisters to him; sometimes he felt outclassed by the both of them. He needed and wanted friends that were boys. It proved to be difficult as most boys were intimidated that his father was the Emperor.

It seemed that the girls were a bit braver, until he found out that they merely liked him because of his position in the Empire after abandoning both Leia and Mara, he went to the patio to get some fresh air. Luke sighed as stood watching the traffic continue to march off into the night; maybe he would one day understand all these games. He must have been deep in thought not to feel his father approaching him; Luke jumped as a hand touched on his shoulder.

"Sorry, Luke I didn't mean to startle you, are you okay?"

"Yea." Luke replied moodily.

"Brooding again, do you want to talk about what's troubling you?"

"When can we leave?" Luke asked, not eager to discuss his problem in a public forum.

"I suppose we could leave now, most of the guests have started to depart." Luke turned around and smiled, he really wanted to get out of these uncomfortable clothes, he hated dressing up, and he was much more comfortable in his tee shirts and casual pants.

Luke followed his father off the patio and watched his father's cloak billow in the wind, it reminded him of how he used to hide within its folds, it brought a sense of security and comfort, he couldn't do this now of course as the press would have a field day. After saying goodbye to the guests, both Luke and Mara followed the Emperor down the corridor to their private chambers.

"Luke!" Josephina Motti yelled and ran towards the young prince.

"Girlfriend of yours, Luke?" Mara smirked.

"No, I do not like her."

"Luke, wait up!" Josephina caught up with him just as the doors were starting to close.

"Luke, you promised me a tour of the palace!" Josephina whined.

"No I didn't." Luke protested.

"Ms. Motti, is it?" Emperor Skywalker approached the young lady, slightly irritated that she dare call his son by his first name and run after him.

"Yes, your highness?" Josephina bowed.

"Learn your place, my son is not to be referred to by the likes of you by his first name, you will learn to call him Prince Skywalker, until such time he grants you his permission to refer to him as such and you are also not to chase my son throughout the palace. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, my Emperor."

"Now, kneel and request my son's forgiveness."

"Here?" Josephina couldn't believe her ears, she would ruin her gown.

"I suppose I must make an example of you, Ms. Motti." Emperor Skywalker grabbed her arm and roughly escorted her out of the hallway and returned to the throne room.

"Senator Organa, please escort Admiral Motti to the throne room, his niece requests his presence."

"Certainly, my liege." Bail left the throne room to find Admiral Motti talking with one of the inner circle.

"Excuse me, Admiral Motti, the Emperor requests your presence."

Admiral Motti excused himself and followed Bail to the throne room.

"Thank you, Senator Organa, you may go."

"Josephina, what have you done?"

Before Josephina could reply, Emperor Skywalker, sat on his throne as Luke stood beside him.

"She has insulted my son and has chased after him, without any regard of his place as the Empire's Prince. When I demanded that she kneel to request forgiveness, she refused. Not wise at all, so I have sentenced her to ten lashes so she would learn her place."

"Josephina?" Admiral Motti was incredulous, how could this be, she knew better.

"Please, uncle, I didn't want to ruin my gown."

"Well, now it's going to be destroyed." Emperor brought forward one of the servants to bring him a leather whip.

Josephina immediately prostrated to Luke, "Please I am sorry, I'll never do it again."

"It's a bit late for that, Ms. Motti; I gave you one chance to redeem yourself, and you have chosen instead to ignore me. This will not be tolerated at all."

Admiral Motti stood helpless as he watched his niece held against the pillars through an unseen Force and the Emperor removed his cloak and flicked the whip, Josephina cried and screamed as each lash opened a distinctive cut.

When the whipping ended, Josephina fell to the floor, sobbing incoherently.

"Now both of you get out of my sight and Admiral if this ever happens again. . ." the threat was unmistakable.

"Yes, my Emperor, forgive us." Josephina cried as escorted from the throne room. Luke watched as his father coiled the whip and handed it to the servant; he hoped that he would never do anything to deserve such a beating. Luke felt badly for it reminded him of the abuse he subjected by his Uncle Owen. It was eerie watch how much control his father had, he felt angry, but used that anger in a cold calculating way.

"No, my son, I would never humiliate you in such a way, Ms. Motti needed to be brought down a couple pegs, and she is completely arrogant. That is the Motti flaw, arrogance and ignorance."

Luke sighed deeply relieved; he wondered how Josephina was fairing.

xXx

"You have shamed me and my family name, Josephina with your actions, I do not know how I'm going to recover in Imperial Court now, especially if the rumors abound."

"Admiral Motti, if you have a moment." Ars Dangor requested.

"Yes?"

"There are many of us loyal to Emperor Palpatine, and do not wish to follow the usurper, why would anyone want to bow down to a former slave in any case?"

"Former slave?" Admiral Motti muttered under his breath in shock.

"Yes, why do you think he wants to dismantle the Death Star; because he knows that it is built with slave labor? Now, my group wishes to meet with you on the Death Star as soon as possible."

"How are you going explain your absence?"

"Easy, he knows, the fool trusts that our loyalty is to him."

Mara Jade secretly followed Admiral Motti to through the hallways, glad to follow Josephina's pain through the Force. The Emperor sent her because she could easily hide her presence in the Force, she would be most useful in intelligence and espionage. "Yes, Motti go ahead and agree, why don't you? So that my master can make an example of you as an Imperial traitor." Mara whispered.

"Is Grand Moff Tarkin on board with this scheme?"

"Of course he is; come then perhaps you can seek revenge for the brutal thrashing of your niece, by doing the same to Emperor Skywalker's son."

Admiral Motti smiled and agreed.

After the traitors departed, Mara returned to the Throne room, she once again attempted to sneak on the Emperor, but like her previous master, he was too smart for her games. "Come out, Mara; you are most devious with others, but I doubt it very seriously that you will ever surprise me."

Mara sighed, "Yes, I suppose your right, but may I keep trying?"

Emperor Skywalker smiled, he really did enjoy this girl's temerity, and replied, "Yes my dear you may." Mara explained what had occurred and she thought for sure that he would be angry, but instead he seemed pleased. "Good, now I will have an excellent reason to clean the deadwood of the Imperial Aristocracy. You may go, you have class tomorrow morning."

"My Emperor, please forgive me." Mara cried as she prostrated herself on the floor in front of the throne.

Emperor Skywalker knelt in front of her gently pulling her in an embrace, "What's wrong is this about your grades?"

"Please don't beat me, I promise to do better."

"Why would I beat you? You haven't done anything to deserve such a fate."

"I'm failing."

"Is that what you think?"

"Yes."

Mara had never been this close the Emperor, there was no creepiness and he didn't feel cold as her previous master had.

"Mara, listen to me, are you doing your best?"

"Yes, but it's not good enough; Luke makes better grades than me."

"First don't compare yourself to Luke; everyone has different qualities and talents. You succeed in subterfuge and intelligence, while Luke doesn't have the patience that you have. The tests and the material maybe a bit advanced it is only because I wanted to see where you were and eventually you will gain more knowledge and experience and it will show. The only way you would ever gain my wrath is if you weren't trying your best."

Mara felt the sincerity in the Emperor's words and began to feel better, "Thank you, master." Mara responded truly grateful to have a more forgiving person training her.

**_ Thank you so much for the reviews and I do not own anything of Star Wars, I am merely playing in George Lucas' sandbox.--Darth Gladiator45_**


	6. Impulses of the Past

The days after the Imperial Ball, Luke continued to research information on Senator Amidala, it wasn't easy to keep this from his father and he was even fearful what the consequences would be if he kept researching forbiddingly, but something about this woman was calling out to him, the Force was encouraging him to continue his research.

Ars Dangor, Sim Aloo, Sly Moore entered the office of Emperor Skywalker prior for departing to the Death Star to oversee its dismantling. The Emperor of course knew that they were planning to sabotage not only his role as Galactic Emperor but to also tie a majority of the Grand Moffs in most particular Grand Moff Tarkin. They were very submissive of course and agreeable to the Emperor's demands, after they left, Emperor Skywalker smiled malevolently and whispering into the Force, _"Goodbye, my servants."_

After boarding the shuttle and leaving the atmosphere, Emperor Skywalker stood by the windows and smiled deeply, as the first part of his plan went without a hitch.

Bail Organa approached the office doors and before he could knock, the doors opened, "Good afternoon, my liege. I have arranged a meeting with the architects for the new school."

"Excellent, please come inside."

Bail noticed that the Emperor seemed to be in a better mood as if some kind of burden had been removed from his shoulders, the building of the school wouldn't spare any expense with materials, teachers, supplies, it would be the most exclusive and expensive school.

Princess Leia of Alderaan had finished her paper and went to find Luke so she could tell him and possibly help him if he needed it. She found the young prince in the library with his head in his hands; he seemed frustrated, "Luke is everything okay?"

"Yea, sure; I'm directly disobeying my father by completing my research and he could find out any day and kill me."

Leia looked at Luke horrified, "You don't mean that literally do you?"

"No, Leia, he wouldn't kill me, I'm his son, he loves me; but he is incredibly strict."

"Well, what do you have so far?" Leia pulled up a chair beside Luke.

"You could get into trouble for helping me, you know."

"Sometimes, Luke it is easier to ask for forgiveness rather than permission." Leia smiled mischievously.

Luke couldn't help but to laugh, "Thanks, Leia, you are a genius."

"Shh, don't let it get out."

Leia and Luke worked throughout the morning into late afternoon, even skipping lunch. _"Son?"_ Emperor Skywalker called through the Force.

"_Yes, father?"_

"_Where are you?"_

"_I'm in the library with Princess Leia, father."_

"_Good, I'll be there shortly."_

"_Okay."_

"Leia, we have to quickly wrap this up, my father is coming."

"You said that he has forbidden you to do Senator Amidala as a research project right?"

"Yes, what are you driving at?"

Leia transferred all the information into her datapad and left Luke a report that she completed for her father into Luke's datapad.

"Trade you."

"But yours is done!"

"Shh, its okay. It will still be your project and you can help me with it, but perhaps my father has more information at the consulate."

Luke smiled and hugged Princess Leia, "Thank you."

"No problem, Luke."

Emperor Skywalker sensed a conspiracy between the two, "What's going on?" He asked never to beat about the bush. "Luke was helping me with my paper, my liege."

"Luke was helping you? In what way?"

Leia smiled, "With encouragement, of course."

"Of course, you are definitely a politician your highness, perhaps you should follow Senator's Organa's footsteps."

"I would be honored to serve the Senate to best of my ability." Leia smiled.

"Yes, I'm sure you would, in any case, your father is waiting for you. Have a pleasant evening."

Luke jumped to his feet, "Come with me." Emperor offered his hand, which Luke grasped eagerly.

"You are the Princess are becoming good friends."

"Yes, is that all right?"

"Yes, just because you are a Sith doesn't mean that you cannot have friends."

"Do you have friends, father?"

"No, I have my son; he is all I will ever need."

Luke smiled, although he couldn't help feel the protectiveness rise in his father and something a bit more smothering, possessiveness. However, he could understand why, his father had lost so much and had sacrificed everything to save one person, Luke's mother. So why couldn't he talk about her and find out more about her? Was it just that painful for his father to talk about and why did he names a school after Senator Amidala but refused to allow Luke to do a benign school report about her?

Emperor Skywalker couldn't help but hear all his son's jumbled thoughts, perhaps the first thing he needed to teach his son was to shield his thoughts. Upon entering his father's private meditation chamber, Luke sat on the round floor cushions; his father lit a few candles so it wouldn't be completely dark.

"One of the first things that you need to learn my son is shielding your thoughts you are constantly broadcasting."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, it isn't your fault, you need guidance; I've been lax in your training lately."

Luke breathed a large sigh of relief. Anakin lowered his shields and Luke could hear all his father's thoughts. They were very complicated and a jumbled chaotic swirl. "How do you do it? Think of so many things at the same time?"

"Practice, sometimes it can give me a headache though. Now think of a puzzle."

"Puzzle?"

"Or a maze in a labyrinth."

"Why?"

"This will help you develop mind shields from other Force-Sensitives."

"Including you?" Luke laughed.

"Yes, however, as your master I do not recommend trying to push me out when I need to get inside or I might get angry." Anakin responded by leaning closer to his son's face, putting the fear of God into the boy.

"Yes, of course." Luke quickly replied. Luke thought of maze of different paths, like those in the garden.

"Very good." Luke smiled.

"Father?"

"Mm?"

"When can I get a lightsaber?"

"You are too young, Luke; there are other parts of your training that must come first; such as telekinesis." Luke cried out, as he was lifted into the air and spun madly around as his father laughed at him. After he placed on his feet, he caught his father's cloak as the room spun around him as his equilibrium thrown off-kilter.

Luke calmed himself through the Force and attempted to do the same to his father, but without any type of result, except for making his cloak move a bit.

"Kreth, father you are just too big."

"Size matters not, judge me by my size do you?"

"I don't judge you at all, it's not my place." Luke suddenly became serious.

"I only wish others would agree with you, my son, and then perhaps this ordeal would end more peacefully, without any bloodshed."

xXx

Leia approached her father's desk and started asking questions about Senator Amidala.

"Why do you want to know, Leia? I thought you had already done your report?"

"I did, but I'm helping Luke."

"Can't Luke do his own research?" Bail smiled.

"Well, yes he is able."

"So why are you helping him then?"

"Why not? Shouldn't we help our friends?"

"Leia, you are hiding something, come now, you can tell me."

"I rather not, father, if it's all the same to you."

"Okay, Princess, if you want to know all about Senator Amidala, you will have to talk to her successor."

"Who's that?"

"Senator Binks at the Nubian Consulate, he adored her."

"He did?"

"Yes, he loved his senator and former queen, tell him that I sent you." Bail smiled, knowing that the Gungan would talk Leia's ears off about the former Queen. Leia access the Nubian consulate and made an appointment with Senator Binks for the following afternoon, she contacted Luke.

Luke knew that he would have to ask his father permission but then remembered what Leia had said, "Sometimes it's easier to ask for forgiveness rather than permission."

Luke could only pray that she was right.

**_Author's Note: I'm trying lighten things up a bit, especially since the last chapter was so dark. I hope you like this latest installment, thank you all for your reviews. Of course none of this belongs to me—Darth Gladiator45 _**


	7. Skywalker Defiance

However, the next morning, Anakin informed Luke of a doctor appointment that afternoon.

"I can't, I still have to gather information for my report, and I'm meeting Leia at the consulate."

"She will wait I'm sure, this is too important Luke."

"But I made an appointment and everything!" Luke whined.

Anakin became incredulous did his son just whine at him? "Change the time, Luke; your health is far too important."

"Why can't you change the doctor appointment?" Luke cried.

The temperature immediately dropped twenty degrees and Luke realized that he just pushed his father over the edge, "Why the sudden interest in school work, Luke? Before it was like pulling teeth to get you to do your homework."

"I like studying with Princess Leia, she makes schoolwork interesting."

"Regardless, you will change your appointment and we are through discussing this, understand? Be ready to go at 2:30 sharp, do not keep me or the doctor waiting do you understand?"

"Yes, father." Luke sighed, defeated.

After breakfast, Luke grudgingly walked to the library, where Princess Leia greeted him, "We have an appointment at 1:30 with Senator Binks, Luke."

"Yea, I'm going to have to cancel, my father made a doctor appointment for me at 2:30, he won't change it, and he's far too stubborn."

Leia sighed and then said, "Well, we can still go and you can make it back in time for your appointment I don't think it's going to take long to talk to Senator Binks, he's probably too busy to talk long."

Luke smiled and realized that Leia was probably right, "Okay, well let's list some questions we want to ask him then."

"Sure."

xXx

It didn't take long to for the Inner Circle to reach the Death Star; they were welcomed on board with open arms. The plotting soon began on how to eliminate Emperor Skywalker and install a non Sith Lord as Emperor. One thing they didn't expect was the loyalty that Admiral Piett and General Veers had for Lord Vader/Emperor Skywalker and they recorded most of the meetings and sent the transmissions secretly to Emperor. Decided that several charges would be set in, around, and near the reactor core; the slaves, loyalists of Lord Vader/ Emperor Skywalker removed and the charges set to explode. Since the Death Star was not in orbit around a planet, there would be no fallout to hurt indigenous life.

While the Grand Moffs, Inner Circle spent their time arguing who Emperor Skywalker's successor an urgent message came through and the communications officer patched it immediately through the conference.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Squabbling Grand Moffs, Palpatine's loyalists, arguing for the ultimate position of power, interesting indeed."

The table fell immediately silent as the large holographic image displayed Emperor Skywalker.

"My Emperor, this isn't how it looks." Grand Moff Tarkin stated.

"Oh, yes it does, and now I will see the end of any more threats to my power and my rightful place as Emperor. What's interesting to me is that all of you thought that I was so naïve and uninformed of your treachery. I guess you will never understand the power of the Force, unfortunately, you will never learn."

"Milord, you won't get away with this!" Motti arrogantly replied.

"Oh, but I will, Motti. Treachery is to be paid with your life." Motti gripped his collar somehow to release the unknown source of his inability to breathe.

"Emperor, release him!" Tarkin ordered.

"You are in no position to give **me** orders, Tarkin!"

After the brief demonstration that killed Motti, the entire Inner Circle and Grand Moffs pleaded on their knees for leniency.

"Admiral Piett is everyone loyal to the Skywalker Regime off the Death Star?" Emperor Skywalker asked through the communicator as Admiral Piett and General Veers stood on the Devastator.

"Yes, my Emperor."

"Very good, you may detonate the bombs when you are ready."

The last visage that the doomed men saw was a small tight malevolent smile grace Emperor Skywalker's face. Now he could research for a team to work for him and his emissary Bail Organa since the old Inner Circle tried, convicted, and sentenced to death, it seemed fitting for their pathetic lives to end on the Death Star itself. In some ways, it would have been more satisfying if he slew them directly with his lightsaber, like the Separatists on Mustafar so long ago. However, he also knew that there were still dissension in the ranks and no doubt that his skills directly challenged.

xXx

Prince Luke and Princess Leia took a hidden path between the Imperial palace and the Senate to meet Senator Binks. "Did you find out anything more about Senator Amidala?" Luke asked as they continued their long walk.

"No, its strange that all her records have been eliminated, it just gave her years of service and the day she passed away, from what I understand the people of Naboo still adore her and she has a memorial day set aside for their favored monarch."

"That's cool." Luke smiled.

"Yes, I think so, too."

Senator Binks munched on an apple when his secretary informed him of his two guests.

"Send them in, please."

Prince Luke and Princess Leia approached by the lanky Gungan and bowed respectfully to the Senator.

"Ani, is that you? Meesa miss you!" Luke brought into a tight embrace completely overwhelmed.

"Senator Binks, this is Prince Luke Skywalker, the Emperor's son and this is Princess Leia of Alderaan, Senator Organa's daughter." The secretary politely informed the confused Senator.

"Oh, meesa sorry, you look just like Ani."

"Who's Ani?" Luke questioned.

"Ani; Anakin Skywalker, yousa father."

"Yousa look like Padmé, Princess Leia."

"Padmé, you mean Senator Amidala?"

"Yes, meesa knew both Ani and Padmé, good peoples they were. Meesa miss them."

The hour quickly passed both Luke and Leia, until Luke heard his father's booming voice through the Force, Luke quickly jumped to his feet and interrupted Senator Binks by saying, "It was nice talking to you Senator Binks, but I must go!" Luke ran out of the senator's office and pulled a tendril of Force energy to enhance his speed. Luke ran headlong into his father's side, falling to the ground.

"Son, where have you been? Didn't I make it perfectly clear that you were to meet me for your Doctor's appointment?" Luke sat on the floor completely out of breath and his face was beet red.

"Are you going to answer me, young one?" He asked angrily as he put his hands on his hips.

"Yes, sir; Just uh, trying to uh catch my breath."

Anakin grabbed Luke by the arm and nearly lifting the boy off the ground walked him down the corridor to the medical department.

"You are in most serious trouble, young one. It is imperative that you avoid keep me waiting."

"I'm sorry, time slipped away from me." Luke replied as his father's grip on his arm tightened.

"Where were you that time would escape you so completely?"

"The Imperial Senate." Luke replied simply.

"Why were you there?"

"I was with Leia."

"Princess Leia, are you now on a first name basis with the Princess?"

"Yes, she calls me Luke."

"So why were you at the Senate?"

"To learn."

"Luke, you cannot hide your thoughts from me, it is useless to resist. Now you will tell me the truth and the whole truth, not in pieces."

"My liege, Dr. Frederickson is ready for you."

"_We will continue this discussion later, my son."_

Luke shivered a bit as he lifted on the table, Dr. Frederickson requested that Luke remove his tunic and lay on the bed. After some preliminary tests, Luke relieved that the tests ended without any shots. "My Liege, when was the last time he has had his immunizations?"

"I do not know did you manage to pull any records from Tatooine?"

"Yes, but they were quite sketchy. I've analyzed his blood from his previous time and he is missing approximately five immunizations."

"Is it dangerous to give them all today?"

"No, however he may feel unwell for the next day or so, until he builds some antibodies. Luke might also spike a high temperature and vomiting might be a problem."

"Okay, let's go ahead and do this then."

Luke jumped off the table to leave the room, when Anakin grabbed him, "Where are you going, young one?"

"Aren't we done?"

"No, the doctor hasn't dismissed you yet."

"Why?"

Just as Luke asked the question, he saw the syringes on the tray that the doctor was carrying.

"Oh, no! You ain't gonna give me no freakin' shots, forget it!" Luke bolted out the door only to find himself in his father's arms as he fought and kicked. "No, please I hate shots."

"Luke, you must hold still, I cannot give you the shots in your arm if you fight me."

"Will his posterior work, Dr. Frederickson?"

"Yes, but some of these might sting a bit."

Anakin smiled and as Luke fought his father's insistence on receiving these shots, Luke smacked his father's hands away as his belt was unbuckled and his pants dropped to the floor. Luke cried as he forced to lie on his stomach, "This is so unfair, please, father don't let him do this to me."

Dr. Frederickson saw Anakin wave a hand over his son's body keeping the boy prone and still.

"That's a neat little trick, my Emperor." Dr. Frederickson smiled.

The only Luke could do was to cry as the medicine from the shots continued to sting and hurt. Within five minutes, it was all over and Luke cried as his father helped him to dress and carried him upstairs to their private quarters.

**_Author's Note: Thank you all for your reviews. Of course none of this belongs to me—Darth Gladiator45 _**


	8. Sith Lord Tenderness

Although Luke had suddenly departed, Leia remained continuing to listen as Senator Binks tell stories of the little boy, Ani. It was obvious that the Senator still adored Ani. Leia also informed of Padmé and her personality, she believed in freedom and protected democracy with her very life. Despite his annoying demeanor and the broken Basic he spoke, Leia couldn't help but to like Senator Binks. Leia answered her communicator; it was her father on the other line.

"Princess Leia, your presence is being requested; please meet me in the throne room."

"Yes, father; I'm sorry Senator Binks, but I must go, it was a pleasure to meet you."

"Yes, meesa enjoyed our conversation, a longo time it has been since I told the story of Ani and Padmé, meant to be together they were good peoples."

Senator Binks gave Leia a gentle hug and thanked her for coming to visit. As Leia walked away, she could feel a bit of the Senator's feelings it seemed to her that he was indeed very lonely.

"Call her again, Senator Organa, my patience is running very thin." Emperor Skywalker ordered.

"Yes, my liege."

Leia continued the long walk down the corridor as her communicator beeped again, "Hello?"

"Leia, please make post haste to the Throne Room."

"Yes, father, I'm almost there."

Leia sighed what was wrong with her father and why was there a sense of worry? 

When Leia arrived to knock on the doors the swung open suddenly and she stepped into the cold throne room, it was practically freezing in the chamber.

"Yes, Father?" Leia bowed to the Emperor as she greeted Bail.

"Leave us, Senator Organa." Emperor Skywalker ordered.

Leia watched incredulously as her father bowed to the Emperor's orders and left the room. "Father, please don't leave me."

"I'll be right out here, Leia."

Once the doors shut with a resounding and a seemingly final clang, Leia jumped.

"Come forward Princess Leia." It sounded like a request but Leia picked up the subtle command. Leia shuffled forward and stepped closer to the throne, "Yes, my Emperor?"

The Emperor scanned the Princess Leia's surface thoughts; she was afraid and overly concerned about something concerning Luke.

"It has come to my attention that you and Luke are studying together; specifically you are helping him with a paper on the subject of Old Republic Senators."

"Yes, my liege."

"He was very vague on his subject matter and mentioned something about an appointment at the Senate; he says that you were with him."

"Yes, my liege."

"Tell me, Princess Leia, who did you meet?"

Leia swallowed hard and a small line of sweat beaded down her face despite the cold temperatures.

"Doesn't Luke know?"

"You are a very clever girl, but do not try to play politics with me, keep those games where they belong in the Senate."

Leia felt an ice-cold hand pull her chin up and she was staring deeply into the Emperor's freezing blue eyes, "Do not obfuscate, young one, I only want the truth."

"We had an appointment with Senator Binks, Senator of Naboo."

Anakin sat back astonished for a moment and Leia watched as he folded his hands together and seemed to be thinking about the next part of his questioning.

"Why Senator Binks, surely there are several other Senators that were part of the Old Republic that could have helped you with your report."

"He had the time to meet with us before our project was due."

"What did you talk about?"

The direct question that Leia had been dreaded suddenly asked, "We talked about an Old Republic Senator." Leia answered.

"Very good, Leia, now tell me which one."

Leia could feel the tension rolling off Emperor Skywalker, he already knew the answer but he wanted to hear it roll of Leia's tongue.

"A previous senator of Naboo."

"Give me a name, my patience is just about worn out, Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan!"

Bail heard the booming voice of the Emperor and against his better judgment; he opened the doors of the Throne Room. Emperor Skywalker had stood to his full height further to intimidate the young Princess.

Leia whispered, "Senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo."

"Now, is it you that is completing this report or is it my son?"

"Luke and I switched, he completed the report on my father, Bail Organa."

Anakin immediately picked up the deceit, "However he had started it until I forbade him and somehow influenced you to take over, so as to still learn about the previous Senator."

"Senator Organa it is not in my purview to punish young Leia here, I will leave such matters to you. Remind her that it is never wise to attempt such deception ever again, most especially on the Emperor."

"Yes, my liege, please apologize Princess Leia."

Leia fearful for Luke's punishment, she quickly prostrated to the Throne and pleaded for leniency for Luke.

"Such friendship is honorable, young Leia. You may rise."

Leia helped to her feet and followed Bail out of the Throne Room and once they reached his office, she asked him, "Father, who is Padmé Amidala, who is she to Emperor Skywalker?"

"She was his wife; she died giving birth to Luke. He grieves for her still, despite the number of years." Bail knew differently of course, but he kept that secret buried deep in his heart as well as the secret that Leia was the Emperor's daughter.

xXx

Luke awoke that evening, sweating, shivering and vomiting as he called out for his father through the Force. Anakin sipped on a glass of red wine when the call came to him. He ran to Luke's bedchamber and the young boy had vomited all over his bedclothes, sheets and blankets.

He immediately called the cleaning staff as he carried Luke to a warm bath and gently sponged him down with soothing lavender bath. Luke was too weak really to fight against the bath. Luke completely dried off, dressed in warm flannel pajamas, and had his hair gently dried off by his father.

"I'm sorry, father." Luke whispered.

"Do not be, my son, perhaps I should have had the shots put off for one at a time. But you are nearly impossible when it comes to your doctor appointments."

Luke smiled gently as he lay in the bed, giving a cool glass of water and some plain crackers.

"Father, is there something wrong?"

"Shh, don't worry about it right now; it is best for you to get some rest."

Luke eased into his bed and his father sat beside him allowing Luke to rest his head on his father's thigh. As the temperature continued to spike and wane, Anakin sent warm healing energy to help his son with the nausea and the chills.

"Father, do you know any good stories?" Luke weakly asked.

"What do you want to hear?"

"You fought in the Clone Wars didn't you?"

As Luke lay there listening to the story his father told him about the Battle of Praesitlyn, the final conflict where his father flew directly in the path of a missile to explode a Separatist ship and at the last second jumping into hyperspace, when he arrived on planet they had thought he had died. When he returned in a battle scarred Interceptor named Azure Angel II, he had a hero's welcome for his actions had turned the tide for the Republic. He also married two Republic warriors prior to returning to Coruscant for some R and R. Anakin knew his son had finally fallen asleep and his temperature although still high, had dropped considerably.

Perhaps he had been a bit too dark sided for his son, here lately, perhaps the boy needed to learn the truth about his mother. The pain of killing the only woman that he loved still seared his heart as the lava on Mustafar seared his skin. Even as a dreaded Dark Lord of the Sith, he still cared for his son on a very deep level.

_**Author's Note:Hope you guys like this chapter better than the previous, please remember that this is not a Vader redemption fic. Of course, I do not own anything Star Wars related. Darth Gladiator45**_


	9. The Ties That Bind

Luke awoke the next morning, feeling less sickly; he didn't expect to see his father lying beside him, however. Luke felt comforted that his father had stayed the night with him, during the worst of his illness. Luke slowly sat up and looked deeply into his father's face. He appeared very relaxed and Luke had never really looked closely into his father's face. There was a red burn over his right eye, Luke also touched the dark golden hair and it felt very soft and thick.

Suddenly his father's eyes opened and Luke startled, fell backwards, "Are you feeling better, my son?" Anakin asked as Luke crawled into his father's lap.

"Yes, what happened why did you fall asleep?"

"I guess I was overly tired." Anakin sighed; healing people always took his energy away, as it wasn't his forte.

Luke felt his father lay a hand on his forehead and still felt a slight temperature and tucked his son back into bed.

"Stay here, you are still spiking a temperature; I'll have some juice and fruit brought up to you."

"Okay." Luke sighed, realizing not for the first time that there really was no point in arguing once his father had made up his mind.

After retrieving the light breakfast, Anakin set the tray beside Luke's beside on the nightstand firmly telling him that he wasn't to leave the bed except to use the refresher. Luke sighed deeply, not liking this 'forced' bed rest, but what could he do. Disobeying his father was not an option.

"I'll check on you later, call if you need anything."

"Okay."

Anakin kissed his son on the forehead and ruffled his hair; Luke ate the fruit and drank the juice. He felt a bit better he saw his half-completed model sitting at his desk, his knapsack with some datapads and other school paraphernalia. Luke telekinetically lifted his knapsack to him and called it to his hands.

He opened his datapad and found an email from Princess Leia. She had written some more details about Padmé Amidala and of his father. Luke smiled as she articulated Senator Binks discussion. She also found an old photograph of Padmé and Luke downloaded a picture of Leia the similarity between the two was frightening.

Luke felt that he was on the edge of discovering something major regarding his Senator Amidala and Princess Leia. They appeared to look very similar, even their hairstyles were the same. Their eyes and hair color was the same, they even had the same facial features. It was uncanny, how could this be?

Luke although was supposed to be resting, slipped into a light meditation trance, what he thought was a light meditation trance until he felt someone shaking him. Despite being in a meeting, Anakin felt a disturbance in the Force and dismissed everyone for a mid-day break.

Anakin quickly left the office upon returning to his son's room, the boy was sitting up and meditating, his eyes closed but the blanket wrapped into his small fists. Anakin gently shook his son from his meditation asking, "Son, you are supposed to be resting, what are you doing?"

"Father!" Luke snapped out of it and closed out of his email and shutting down his datapad.

"Now that we have settled on whom each of us is, do you want to tell me what's going on and why aren't you resting?"

Anakin put his hand on his son's forehead and he still felt very warm, despite the sweating, the boy had the chills.

"Come; let's get you into a bath and fresh pajamas."

Luke heard the running water, quickly mummified himself amongst the blankets, and cried, "No, I don't want another bath, I hate smelling like a girl!"

Anakin could sympathize, however he knew that Luke would feel better and his fever had spiked again. After gently peeling back the blankets and pulling Luke out of the bed and carried him into the refresher. Anakin pulled the pajama top off his son and threw it into the laundry chute.

Luke tried to fight, but it was quite futile, his father too focused on getting him into the bath. "Don't you have an Empire to run, father? I mean I can take a bath myself, you know."

"Don't you worry about the Empire, you are my priority."

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Luke mumbled.

Anakin smiled at his son, "You know I wouldn't have any it any other way, Son."

"Yea, I know." Luke responded.

After his bath and changing into a second pair of pajamas, Luke tucked into bed. Anakin ordered a bowl of soup, crackers, and a small carafe of juice for his son's lunch.

"After you eat, go straight to sleep."

"Okay."

Luke watched as Anakin departed his bedroom and sighed deeply as he ate his lunch. After eating, he laid down falling asleep looking at the holo of Senator Amidala.

As Luke shut his eyes, he thought only of Padmé Amidala a vision abounded through the Force, _"__I've been dying a little bit each day since you came back into my life. I love you.__" Padmé stated and Anakin responded, "You love me? I thought we had decided not to fall in love because we would force to live a lie and that it would destroy our lives." Padmé said as she leaned closer to Anakin, "I think our lives are about to be destroyed and I wanted to tell you before we died that I truly, deeply love you."_

The next vision through the Force was not as warm or compassionate; it was of betrayal of his father, _"You brought him here to kill me!"_ Anakin yelled as he saw Obi-Wan traverse down the ramp of the Nubian Skiff. _"No, Anakin, please, I love you." "LIAR!"_ Anakin raised his right hand and in a classical pose, started squeezing the life out of his beloved wife.

The third and final vision, Luke had in his dream was one of Lord Vader awaking after being 'saved' and encased in a black suit of armor, _"Where is Padmé? Is she safe? Is she all right?" The Emperor saying almost gleefully, "It seems in your anger you killed her." "No I couldn't have she was still alive I felt it. Nooo!"_

Luke awoke sweating and shivering, these visions still jumbled up in his head and tears came from his eyes, he looked at the chrono which read nearly midnight; and despite the now very late hour apparently he had slept missing his dinner, he crawled out of bed taking his blanket with him. He could feel his father sitting in his office, no doubt going through some more Imperial business. Luke rarely came to bother his father, but now he needed him, the dreams were too real.

"Son? What are you doing out of bed, young one?"

Luke slowly walked to stand beside his father and Anakin turned to look at him,

"Are you okay?" Anakin checked Luke's forehead and he felt warm but still had the chills.

"Let's get you back into bed, young one."

Luke hugged his father's neck as carried back to bed.

Luke knew that he had to confess something to his father and face the consequences.

"Father. . ."

"Shh, relax."

Luke while normally wouldn't dare raise his voice to his father, the urgency of telling his father about his researching and the three visions, gave him the courage.

"Father, please I must tell you. I've disobeyed you; I've been researching Senator Amidala." Luke cried.

"I know; I did not wish to have this conversation until you were feeling better."

"How?"

"I talked with Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan; she was most concerned about your well-being than her own foreboding punishment, which I presume her father will be taking care."

Anakin knew there was more to Luke's heightened anxiety, "What's this all about, Luke?"

"I had some dreams about Senator Amidala, you and she were close."

Anakin sighed deeply and after settling his son into bed, he sat beside Luke and touched his forehead. "Sleep."

"Father, please no, I must know. . ." Luke muttered as the connection between Anakin and his son became fuzzy as Luke fell asleep.

Despite Luke's protests, Anakin researched through his son's memories and the visions that he had that evening. It disturbed Anakin to the core, these were last memories of Padmé and the last time he saw her alive and told that she had died by his hand. The knowledge burning into his skin and the epitome of his soul that Padmé still died, despite everything that Lord Vader/Anakin had done to save her life, the next ten years chaining him to his dark master and to the Dark Side. However, a new thought came to him, suppose she hadn't died? A small candle of hope flickered in the darkness. Sidious might have lied about her death, because after all, Luke had survived.

However, there was something else missing, a large clue seemed to be screaming at him through the Force. While Padmé seemed certain that she was having a boy, the presence he felt in her womb was most assuredly a girl. Anakin called the datapad to his hand, glanced through the pictures, and saw pictures of his beloved wife and of Princess Leia lay side by side; the resemblance was uncanny. How could this be?

_**Author's note:Thank you all for you kind reviews and while normally I don't ask for folk's opinion, I think in this case it's warranted. Should I bring back Padmé Amidala and if you think I should give me your reasons why. Thank you in advance for your opinions. ---Darth Gladiator45**_


	10. Similarities of Fathers

Luke awoke the next morning, returning to his more vibrant self. The last vestiges of the fever broken and his energy and appetite had returned thousand-fold, he skipped over to the computer to order his breakfast. He had enough of fruit and soup to last a lifetime. After ordering his breakfast, he searched for his datapad and knew that he had placed on the pillow beside him, but he couldn't find it, he searched through the covers, under the bed, and everywhere, but where was it?

Then he felt his father's brooding presence just outside the door before Luke could leap into bed his father opened the door and pointed to the bed.

"But I'm feeling a lot better! My fever's broken!" Luke excitedly protested.

"I'll be the judge of that, get into bed."

Luke sighed deeply and leapt into bed. Anakin checked his temperature, the fever had completely broken, and his son showed a healthy radiance through the Force.

"Good, now have you eaten yet?"

"No, I just ordered breakfast, have you seen my datapad?" Luke inquired.

Anakin handed it to him, "Interesting photo montage you have there my son, now is there anything you want to tell me?"

Luke noticed that his father continued to stand over him and had his arms crossed in that standard stern countenance.

Luke sometimes was fearful when his father was like this. "I disobeyed you by getting information on Senator Amidala after you told me not to." Luke said shyly.

"Hmm, please go on, I'm waiting on hearing the tale of how young Princess Leia of Alderaan became involved."

Luke could snitch on his friend and tell him that it was all Princess Leia's idea, but he didn't want to see his friend receive a whipping from his father, that memory of Josephina Motti still reverberated in his memory. It frightened him to think of that sort of fate for Princess Leia.

"You are conflicted; tell me the truth, Luke."

Luke sighed, "Promise me father one thing that you won't do to her what you did to Josephina."

"Princess Leia will not be punished by my hand; I am presuming that her father Senator Organa is taking care of his daughter. Besides she was overly concerned about your fate than her own."

"She's a good friend, father." Luke replied a few tears welling up into his blue eyes.

xXx

Princess Leia of Alderaan summarily grounded and told that she wasn't to have any contact with the Empire's Prince other than official functions of the Empire. She had protested loudly and vehemently until Bail had told her about what happened to Josephina Motti and the beating she had endured because of her disrespecting the Emperor. "Young lady, you are incredibly lucky that he didn't do the same to you."

Leia thought about that, brooded near the window of the consulate, and cried. She prayed to the gods of Alderaan that a fate wouldn't befall on Luke. She felt an odd connection when she thought about the Prince Skywalker, some kind of link; it was strange; she felt that she should protect him. Despite her father's admonitions of remaining in the consulate, she would 'borrow' one of the speeder bikes and go visit Luke.

While at home her skills were impressive, here it would far different as the traffic was more condensed and crowded. Leia changed into a pair of old brown slacks and a white long-sleeved shirt, she also pulled on her brown leather gloves and managed to outwit Threepio, he was too easy. All she had to do was ask for Threepio to get an obscure item and he would spend literally hours trying to get it for her. Artoo on the other hand was not going to let her go as easily. She even received a sharp but non-fatal zing in the back of her pants as she tried to leave without him.

"Come on Artoo, please stop, that's starting to hurt you know."

"Good, then you will take me with you."

Leia sighed the astromech droid was too damn stubborn, "I can't I'm riding a swoop bike, Artoo, there isn't any room for a droid!"

"Tell me where you are going then."

"No."

Artoo readied his arm to zing his owner again in the pants, it always got Anakin's attention, whenever he would do it to him, he would get so mad and Artoo would laugh at him and runaway. "Okay, I'm going to see Prince Luke at the palace, satisfied?"

"Fair enough."

Leia sighed and quickly boarded her speeder bike and after donning her helmet, she fired up the engines and left the consulate. Although the traffic was more dense and crowded, she found her way to the palace in no time flat.

Luke managed to survive a very thorough scolding and instead of getting another session of corporal punishment over his father's knee; he placed on a month long restriction not allowed to leave the palace under any circumstance. He tried to reason with his father, to no avail.

"You will not see Princess Leia of Alderaan except at pre-arranged Imperial meetings and events. If you go behind my back, I will rescind my leniency of thoroughly spanking your backside. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, father." Luke shyly replied and subdued and oddly grateful when the black cloak floated out of Luke's bedroom.

After eating breakfast, he went to the garage to work on one of the multiple projects that his father would bring inside to upgrade. One of the many projects was a Nubian Udopal speeder bike. Luke donned on a pair of dingy brown pants and a black tee shirt. As he made his way to the garage, he heard the proximately alarm sound and he walked to the garage security office to see who was arriving unannounced.

"Prince Skywalker, what brings you down here?"

"I'm going to work in the garage, whose coming?"

"A young girl on a speeder bike, she has come unannounced."

"That's Princess Leia! Oh, hurry let her inside."

The security officer against his better judgment allowed the bays to open and Luke ran from the office to the private hanger bay.

"Leia!" Luke excitedly ran to her and hugged her briefly.

"Luke, are you okay?" Leia asked after returning the hug.

"Yea, what's going on?"

"I just wanted to see you and make sure that you were okay." Leia replied.

"I'm fine; I've just been grounded I'm not allowed to leave the palace."

"Emperor found out didn't he?"

"Yes."

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know; hold on let me see if I can sense him." Luke tested the Force to find that his father wasn't in the building.

"Mm, he must be at the Senate, I don't feel his presence."

"Come with me, Luke. There's something I want to show you." Leia asked.

"I'm grounded, Leia! I'm not allowed to leave!" Luke vehemently protested.

"It won't take long, I promise."

Luke sighed deeply, "Leia, you don't understand if I leave and see you behind his back . . ."

"We will return before he even gets back from the Senate."

"Leia, I'm sorry. I can't go with you, please don't make me disobey my father. He has little patience for such games."

"FINE! I will go on alone!" Leia yelled as she boarded her speeder bike.

"LEIA!" Luke yelled as she left in huff. Luke watched her leave.

Mara Jade came out of the closet and stood next to Luke and taunted him,

"Girlfriend troubles, Prince?"

"She's not my girlfriend, Mara."

"It's a shame you are grounded, then you could see where she went."

"Leave me alone, Mara." Luke warned.

"Coruscant is a dangerous city outside of the palace walls, I do hope she makes it home okay."

xXx

Senator Jar Jar Binks stood in his office, thinking about home, Naboo. He missed it, besides his queen's niece Pooja Naberrie studying to become an Imperial Senator. It wouldn't be long before the queen would nominate her for the position. Pooja would be completing further studies at the University of Coruscant and Senator Binks would mentor Pooja in the interim.

"Excuse me, Senator Binks; Emperor Skywalker is here to see you."

"Send him in, meesa want to talk to him."

Emperor Skywalker entered the office in which is late wife occupied as a Senator, it hadn't changed all that much. Jar Jar looked at the Emperor and bowed before him, "Meesa so happy to see Yousa again, Emperor Ani."

"Do not call me that, ever. Do you understand?" Emperor Skywalker replied highly agitated as his eyes glowed red and yellow and the temperature dropped twenty degrees.

"Forgive meesa, Emperor Skywalker." Senator Binks pleaded as he folded his hands together and knelt before Emperor.

"I am not the little boy you remember, Senator Binks, too much has happened."

"Meesa understand." Senator Binks replied rising from the kneeling position.

"Sit." Jar Jar obeyed instantly.

"Two children came to see you, what did you talk about?"

"Weesa talk about Senator Amidala, the young Princess Leia looks just like Padmé and the Prince Skywalker looksa like yousa, your majesty."

"If the children ever come to you again, send them away. They do not need to know anything more about the former senator."

xXx

Princess Leia of Alderaan parked her pilfered speeder-bike and silently went to Senator Binks office. She heard the Emperor's booming voice and managed to hide behind a large planter.

"Good day, Senator Binks and remember about what I said, do not fail me." The threat to the Gungan was unmistakable.

"Yes yousa majesty."

Emperor Skywalker rarely missed anything and while Leia tried desperately to hide further between the wall and the planter, she felt an inexplicable pull and the more she struggled, the stronger the pull became until she felt herself being held in mid-air and she let a little scream escape her throat.

"Fancy meeting you here, Princess Leia, what are you doing?"

Princess Leia responded, "I lost one of my earrings it rolled behind the planter."

"Tsk, tsk, it is useless to lie to me, young Princess, come."

Leia struggled in the grip of the Emperor until he shot her a deadly glare, "Do not make a scene or you will regret it."

Leia, although frightened refused to back down, "Regret it how, do I get the Motti treatment?" referring to Josephina's punishment.

"You are very brave, young princess; perhaps foolishly so, do not tempt me."

Senator Bail Organa saw his daughter in the custody of the Emperor and she exclaimed, "Father!"

"Senator Organa, please escort us to your office, there is much we need to discuss."

"Certainly, my liege, this way." Bail although had the perfect political face, deep inside his heart was racing and beating hard.

Princess Leia despite the tight grip on her arm, walked with as much dignity she could muster, it wasn't easy. Finally, they arrived in her father's office and guided into the chair.

"Senator Organa, there is something very odd about your daughter."

"What's that your majesty?"

"She reminds me of someone; who is her mother?"

"Breha Organa." Bail answered simply.

"Do not try any political games with me, Senator Organa. I have very little patience; now tell me who her biological mother is."

"Leia's biological mother passed away does it matter?"

"Yes it matters especially if I am to believe that you are hiding something rather significant from me."

"What could I hide from you, Emperor Skywalker?" Bail daringly asked.

_**Author's Note: Sorry about he cliffhanger, I will post the next chapter soon. Thanks for reading and for voting on the Padmé question, you still have time to give me your two cents. Remember I do not own any of this; I am merely playing in George Lucas' sandbox.—Darth Gladiator45**_


	11. Sith Princess

Emperor lost his patience and Leia screamed as her father, Bail felt his throat constrict and he immediately struggled to bring air into his lungs.

"You could very well be hiding the fact that Princess Leia Amidala Skywalker is my daughter and that you also know the whereabouts of my wife!" Emperor Skywalker bellowed in a deep dark voice filled with hatred and malevolence.

Bail's dark brown eyes filled with fear and a wondering of how he found out about Leia's heritage.

"Senator Binks provided some rather interesting information and when I scanned Leia the Force confirmed it. I remember her Force signature when Padmé was still pregnant." Bail felt his throat release and he gasped sharply for air, surprised that he could still breathe and that he was still alive.

"Oh, you will pay, Senator Organa, don't you worry about that, but right now I need you more alive than dead. You are to call your Queen and tell her what has transpired and then you will send over Leia's things to the palace. You will give up permanent custody to me, as I am taking custody of Leia as of this moment."

"NO!" Leia ran to her Bail and cried, "No, please, father don't let him do this, I love you!"

"You father has very little choice in the matter, young lady. You will come with me now and peacefully or there will be consequences."

"No, I won't! I HATE YOU!" Leia screamed vehemently.

Emperor Skywalker sighed deeply and shook his head, grabbing Leia by the arm he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. She beat on his back, pulled his tunic, his cloak everything to get free.

"Father, please, don't leave me!" Leia cried as the doors shut and she watched as Bail Organa sat at his desk and cried.

"I won't ever leave you again, young one." Emperor Skywalker responded.

"You aren't my father!"

Emperor carried his daughter throughout the hidden corridors to his office and sat her in a chair. Leia immediately jumped up and ran to the doors to only have them slam and lock.

"It is useless to resist, my daughter."

"You aren't my father; I don't care what you say. My father is Bail Organa and always will be."

Emperor Skywalker watched as his daughter tried desperately to keep away from him, "This is a very small office, young one."

"This whole galaxy isn't big enough for the both of us!"

"Let me know when you are ready to go home."

"The Imperial Palace will never be home as you will never be a father to me!"

"Your anger is so refreshing and endearing, you remind me of your mother so much, and maybe that is why I haven't lost my temper yet."

"Oh joy, my Sith Lord father is pleased, I will never join you."

"My dear you really have very little choice in the matter, you are my daughter in everyway that counts."

Leia shot him a glare that would have normally frightened anyone, but her father just laughed.

"You definitely have my blood flowing through your veins; you are fierier than your brother."

"Leave me alone." Leia replied.

Emperor Skywalker took Leia's hand and she struggled as he took her to his speeder. Leia refused to enter the vehicle, so he picked her up and strapped into the vehicle.

Once they reached the palace, Leia decided on more serious course of action that would guarantee her release. Luke greeted his father and Leia, happy to see them both.

"Emperor Skywalker, I want to go home."

"We are home."

"No, this is not my home! I live in the Alderaanian Consulate with my father."

"Not any longer, you had better get used to me and your brother."

"I WANT TO GO HOME RIGHT THIS MINUTE!" Leia screamed.

Luke covered his ears, as did half of his father's staff. Emperor Skywalker glared at his daughter and she threw herself down on the floor and had a full-blown temper tantrum, she kicked, screamed and cried.

"Break time, Luke." The head mechanic Zed replied.

"Sounds good to me." Emperor Skywalker watched as everyone left the garage, he merely stood there and watched his daughter continue her tantrum, did not interfere or tries to placate the child.

When Leia finally grew very tired and she stood up to find everyone had already left, except one, Emperor Skywalker. He just stood there and watched not reacting or responding, "Take me home, please." Leia pleaded.

"No." Emperor Skywalker responded curtly.

"I don't want to live here and I will runaway!"

"There isn't anywhere you could go where I wouldn't find you."

"I don't want to live here! I hate you!" Leia yelled.

Emperor Skywalker yawned, grabbed Leia's arm, and took her to a suite of bedrooms.

"Let me go!" Leia struggled as they continued the long walk, Leia had another tantrum and Emperor Skywalker picked her up in throes of it and carried her to her bedroom.

"When you have finished your tantrum and have come to terms with your new situation, you may come out."

Leia cried as the doors shut and locked. She kicked and pounded hard on the wooden door screaming, "LET ME OUT!"

Luke and Mara sat in the dining room eating a light lunch, when Anakin entered the dining room to join them.

"How is she, father? May I see her?" Luke asked.

"She's fine; Luke and I don't believe she's ready to see anyone right now."

Meanwhile, Leia had took up residence at the door and continued to knock and cry to be let out. She sat holding her knees and cried a multitude of tears, she wanted to see her father, Threepio and even Artoo would be welcome company besides this suite of rooms that were her gilded cage. The hours flowed by and Leia exhausted from her tantrums and fighting the Emperor, she fell asleep.

Anakin sensed that Leia had finally fallen asleep and he entered her room with a tray of food. He also brought a fresh change of clothes that Bail had brought along with a protocol droid and an astromech droid. The droids rewarded to her slowly as soon as she adapted to her new home and situation.

Leia stirred as she picked up and carried over to the bed, Anakin took a warm wet washcloth and washed her face and hands, he healed the minor bruises and scratches from beating on the doors. Leia opened her large brown eyes to see the concern on the Emperor's face and his dark blue eyes.

"Let me go, please." Leia cried pathetically.

"Shh, relax, young princess, everything is going to be all right." Anakin soothed her as he helped her to sit.

"I am going on a hunger strike until you release me." Leia said as he offered her a pear.

"Mm, okay, that's your choice, Princess. But understand this, I will never, ever release you, like it or not I am your father." Anakin responded, as he looked her deeply into her eyes.

Leia snatched the pear, "I **hate** you."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Princess, for I love you and always will."

"What does a Sith know of love?"

"What does a Jedi know of hate, except that it is a path to the Dark Side and more power?"

Leia didn't have an answer; Anakin patted her cheek and rose to leave the room.

"Have a pleasant evening, daughter. I will see you in the morning."

"Take the food with you I said I'm on a hunger strike!" Leia threw the pear fast and hard and if Anakin hadn't turned around quickly caught it, it would have hit him in the back of the head.

"Yes you are my daughter in every way that counts." Anakin laughed as he left the room, locking the doors behind him.

Leia leapt out of the bed and thoroughly searched her room for any secret passageways. After coming up empty handed; she saw a door leading down an empty chute it was for laundry. PERFECT! Leia pulled a knapsack and filled it with the fruit from her dinner tray.

Leia smiled as she finally found a way out of this palace of evil. Little did she know of the surprise that waited for her in the laundry room. Anakin was no fool; he knew that she would do anything to escape, including the ridiculous and outrageous. Leia enjoyed the long ride down the chute and when the doors opened up beneath her, she found herself in a pair of arms.

"Very clever, my daughter, you are very resourceful."

Leia screamed in shock and horror, to capture again! Couldn't anything ever go her way? She fought for release as Anakin carried her over his shoulder.

"Nooo!" Leia shouted.

Anakin returned a bawling Leia to her bedroom.

"There is no escape, Princess Leia. Even if you do get to the laundry room, the palace is a huge maze; it would take you hours to leave, without seen even more difficult."

Leia leapt off the bed and attempted to run out of the room, both doors slammed and locked. She grabbed her knapsack, took out an apple, and threw it at the Emperor. He laughed as he caught it. She did this repeatedly until she ran out of fruit and decided that perhaps if she slapped him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, young lady." Anakin replied sternly.

"Do what?"

"It would be most unwise if you even attempted to bring me down, you have very little chance."

Leia gathered what little strength she had and threw herself at the Emperor, hitting him, cursing, kicking, he merely held her at arms length and when she exhausted herself, he asked, "Are you finished?" Leia snarled again and let loose a slew of curses that a Princess had no business saying, particularly a nine-year-old Princess.

"My turn, I've been very patient, but it ends here. You will live here, you will obey all my rules, or else you will be in for more of these." Anakin stated as he placed the youngling over his knee. Leia cried as she felt a flurry of open-handed strikes impacted her bottom.

Leia cried as all the fight left her and now all she became concerned with is her ability to heal her very sore rear-end. She grabbed a pillow and cried herself to sleep.

Leia awoke the next morning and crawled out of bed still hurting, not just her backside hurt though, the knowledge that she was Emperor Skywalker's daughter and that she had to accept. When she finished showering and braiding her hair a small knock on the door pulled her out of her reverie.

Leia answered the door and found a girl not much older than she came into the room, "Good morning your highness." The servant girl entered.

"What's your name?" Leia asked.

"You can call me Jo, your highness; the Emperor told me to see to your needs."

"I have no use for servants."

"What have I done? Please, forgive me." The young girl threw herself down on her knees, very nearly prostrating herself.

Princess Leia could sense the pure fear radiating off the girl, it was obvious that she only wanted to please her master.

"Its okay, Jo, please don't cry."

Jo raised her head and looked at Leia's hands, "I brought some of your things from the consulate, and I could unpack your bags and put your things away."

"Thank you, but I rather do that myself." Leia grabbed the bags and Jo followed her new mistress into her room.

"Please your highness let me help."

"No, I don't need or want your help, Jo. You are only here as a favor of the Emperor."

Jo quickly started making Leia's bed and fluffing up her pillows.

"Stop, please, leave me alone." Leia ordered.

"I'm sorry I displease you, your highness; I shall take my leave of you. Perhaps the Emperor will forgive me."

"What do you mean?"

"He sent me here to be your maid, your highness and to take care of your menial chores. He said that if I wasn't acceptable that he would dismiss me."

"Why would he send you here?"

"Because I've been disowned by my family for shaming them, he said that instead of sending me away, he would give me a job."

"Why were you disowned?" Leia asked and then recognized the young girl, "You're Josephina Motti."

"I was, now I'm just Jo, I was allowed to keep the first two letters of my name and he gave me new clothes." Jo smiled as she pointed to her maid outfit, it was a midnight blue dress made of heavy cotton, and it flowed past her knees.

Leia sighed deeply; she couldn't even begin to imagine what kind of trouble Jo would be in, if Leia refused her.

"Jo, has the Emperor promised you further punishment if I didn't accept you as my servant?"

Jo's brown eyes welled with tears as she remembered the harsh words he spoke to her while she lay prostrated at the throne recovering from another whipping, "You will do whatever Princess Leia requests you are responsible to her and if you fail her, you fail me and the consequences for failure are substantial."

Emperor gave a final flick of the whip and Jo cried out and promised to do, as he wanted.

"I only wish to serve you Princess Leia and do whatever it is you want. My needs or wants no longer matter. You can do what you wish to me, just please, please don't send me back to the Emperor and make me tell him that I failed you, I beg you." Jo pleaded as she knelt before Princess Leia.

"I won't, Jo; please rise." Leia sighed deeply.

"May I continue to make your bed, your highness?"

"Yes."

Jo smiled and bowed to continue pulling and straightening out the blankets and sheets. Once the bed completely made, Jo stood by the window, opening the blinds and curtains.

"Emperor Skywalker said that if you are feeling better he would take you shopping to get some new clothes."

Leia scoffed and Jo knelt once again, "I'm sorry, Princess Leia, I didn't mean to offend you."

"You haven't offended me, Jo; the Emperor offends me."

"Do you wish to take it out on me?" Jo whispered.

"No, why would I do that?"

"Because I'm your servant, I must obey you."

"Jo, please, just stop; it isn't in my nature to hurt sentients, particularly if they are merely abiding by rules that the Emperor has ordered."

A sharp knock on the door and Jo ran to open the doors and when the Emperor entered, she immediately prostrated.

"It's about time you learned your place, servant." Emperor cruelly stated as he entered Leia's room.

"Yes, your majesty." Jo submissively replied.

"What do you want?" Leia asked hostility.

"Good morning to you too, Princess Leia; did you sleep well?"

"Do you care?"

"Of course I do, you are my daughter and Luke is my son."

"One big happy Sithin' family is that what you wanted?" Leia scornfully mocked.

Jo remained on her knees as she silently listened to the exchange.

"You are still bitter; I guess I shouldn't be surprised, I've been known to hold a grudge or two. Is your servant treating you well?"

"Yes, except that she's terrified of you."

"Good as it should be, I am only loyal to my family, and servants can be easily replaced. Jo thoroughly understands this."

"You are so cruel, to do this to a girl who is barely older than me."

"Well, would you prefer I send her to Kessel or perhaps to Tatooine, she could become a dancing girl for a Hutt?"

"You wouldn't." Leia responded.

"Maybe I won't need to, if your servant remembers her place and obeys."

Jo remained silent and her hands were folded in her lap with head down, since the Emperor wasn't directly talking to her, she had to be silent.

"In any case, have you eaten yet?"

"No, I told you I'm on a hunger strike."

"I see." Leia watched as her father turned away from her and approached Jo, who immediately prostrated to his feet.

"No meals for a week, Jo and you can only have one glass of water a day; unless your mistress changes her mind you will also succumb to one whipping a day."

Yes, your majesty; your punishment is wise and deserving." Jo replied.

"No, please don't punish her; I will do as you ask." Leia pleaded.

"Father." Emperor replied.

"Father." Leia cried.

"Be thankful that the Princess has rescinded her hunger strike, Jo, as I will withdraw your punishment."

"Thank you, my majesty."

"Join us for breakfast, Leia." It wasn't a request, but more of a demand.

"Yes, sir." Leia left her suite of rooms and Jo remained behind to finishing unpacking Princess Leia's things. After the chores completed, Jo sat on the windowsill.

Princess Leia had given her father her hand as he escorted her down to the dining room. Many thoughts plagued the young Princess, like how the Emperor could be so cruel to Jo and yet seemingly caring about Luke and her, even Mara had the Sith Master's protection.

Luke jumped from his chair and greeted Princess Leia with a hug, "Good morning, Leia."

"Morning, Luke." Leia responded curtly. Luke could sense her anger and frustration, perhaps after breakfast they could go to the gardens and talk.

Breakfast with Luke, Leia discovered was not an unpleasant affair, he and their father talked at great length about ships and various mechanical talk. Mara ate silently as well; she would occasionally take glance over to Leia. Leia ate with little enthusiasm she didn't want Jo to suffer.

"I must go to the Senate, stay out of trouble, children." Leia couldn't miss the Emperor looking at her pointedly. She smiled sardonically and watched as Luke hugged their father goodbye.

"Leia, are you up to a trip to the gardens?" Luke asked.

"No, I hate it here." Leia left the dining room and in her haste knocked down the chair.

Luke wanted so desperately to get to know his sister and to tell her that Father wasn't so bad, yes, he was strict, overbearing, and incredibly protective, but he knew that he loved his children; even Mara was included in the small family. He wished he could make Leia understand.

"Give her time, Luke; it will take some time for her to adjust."

Leia returned to her suite and Jo had put all her things away and organized her wardrobe. "How was breakfast?" Jo asked.

"It felt like a funeral. Have you eaten yet?"

"Yes, I ate with the rest of the servants." Jo replied, remembering the slap she endured to get a bowl of oatmeal, touching her cheek.

"Jo, do you know this palace?"

"A little, mostly just the places where I am permitted to go and do chores, before I was assigned to you; why?"

"Because I'm going home and I need your help."

"But you are home."

"This is not my home, Jo; this is the Imperial palace I live at the Consulate."

Jo frowned and fearfully walked towards the window, "Your highness, I'm afraid I can't help you leave."

"Oh, why is that?" Leia asked sarcastically as she put her hands on her hips.

Jo faced Leia with tears flowing from her brown eyes, "Because he'll beat me within an inch of my life and then I will be sent to the lower levels and I'll never be able to return."

Leia sat on the large divan and sighed, she couldn't force Jo to help her, the poor girl terrified of the Emperor and his punishments. "Can you take me to the gardens?"

"Yes, do you want to play?" Jo asked.

Leia shook her head no and Jo escorted her to the large botanical gardens, the gardener trimmed away the weeds and saw the young Princess enter with her servant, Jo.

"Good morning, ladies." The kindly old gardener greeted.

"Good morning, Mr. Zapalo." Jo replied.

"Just Zapalo will be fine, Jo; you don't need to be formal with me, honey."

Zapalo offered Princess Leia a rare Alderaanian Ladalum; it had beautiful red petals and her favorite.

"Emperor Skywalker insisted on adding these to the gardens, he felt that they would help you feel more at home."

Princess Leia accepted the flower and whispered, "He did this for me?"

"Say what you will about the Emperor but if you are loyal to him, his generosity knows no bounds."

Leia sat beside the koi pond and watched the fish darting back and forth expecting food. "Hello, Princess Leia." Mara greeted.

"Hi."

Luke had finished his Force lessons and decided to climb one of the large trees in the garden. When he entered the gardens, he saw Leia leaning against one of the trees, the new servant girl Jo helping Zapalo with the gardening. Mara played with the Koi fish. Luke leapt up into the tree and hung himself upside down, allowing himself to dangle.

"Luke, did you finish your lessons?" Mara asked.

"Yea, did you?" Luke returned.

Luke swung happily in the air as Leia approached him, "Luke, may I talk to you?"

"Sure, let's go somewhere private."

Leia couldn't help to feel Luke's happiness and peace; she couldn't understand why this was. When they arrived in a hidden canopy of small trees, bushes and large boulders as water continued as a small babbling waterfall. "Do you like it?"

"Yes, it's very peaceful."

"Father allowed me to change this section of the garden to be a place of meditation."

"Luke, why do you like here so much? Our Father is a very cruel man."

"He has never been cruel to me; I lived that the first nine years of my life. He saved me from my Uncle Owen; even a Jedi Master who was supposed to be looking out for me wouldn't even do that."

"You had a Jedi Master looking over you?"

"Yes his name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, he saved me from spending the night alone in the desert, but the very next morning he returned me to my Uncle Owen so that he could beat me. Father found me and saved me, I could have died. Father has suffered so much, Leia."

"He also causes much of the suffering himself, do you know what he has done? Do you know why the Jedi are no more?"

"Do you know that Father loved our mother so much that he sacrificed everything to save her?" Luke retorted.

"What are you saying, Luke?"

"Our father became a Dark Lord of the Sith to protect the ones he loved, and this was returned to him as the great Jedi Master Kenobi cut off his legs and arm and left him dying on a lava bank. Palpatine found our father, placed him a dark suit of protective armor, and kept him tied to him as a slave. Our father might have done some terrible things, but he has also had terrible things done to him a thousand fold. He only wants a family, Leia. You don't have to love him, but please be nice to him and loyal. If it wasn't for his family the galaxy would be a far different place and our father would have suffered even more and so would have the galaxy. I can love our father enough for the both of us, if I have to, but please give him a chance." Luke pleaded and gave Leia a hug.

"He loves you know, just like I do." Luke kissed her cheek and left Leia pondering as she plopped herself near the brook.

Leia brought her knees to her chest and cried.

_**Author's note: Thank you for your kind reviews and I do not own anything Star Wars related.—Lady Gladiator45**_


	12. Loyalty for Family

Bail Organa, political Emissary of Emperor Skywalker was afraid for not only his life but also of Leia's. The Jedi wanted to keep the twins separated and kept away from their father. He failed them; he had a very old transmitting device to contact Master Kenobi. Raymus Antilles followed Bail Organa's orders to head to Tatooine and to bring Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi to a refuge on Alderaan.

Obi-Wan had received the message and had packed what little bit of things he had into a small trunk and awaited passage off Tatooine. He would meet Captain Antilles in Mos Eisley spaceport. The Force seemed somewhat lighter with the Darth Sidious' oppressive blight gone, but it definitely wasn't the beautiful rainbow it had been before, it had lightened up to a light gray with bits of azure blue, purples, and very deep undercurrent of dark red, of almost blood.

He had hoped to see Master Yoda again, for he was clueless as to what to do from here. They had agreed to keep Luke and Leia separated from their father and the Emperor but now it seemed that Anakin had guessed Leia's true heritage and snatched custody from Senator Organa, this did not bode well.

The other strange thing was that Jedi weren't fervently hunted; Obi-Wan had guessed that perhaps since the order destroyed, that the Jedi allowed living the rest of their meager lives without bounty hunters pursuing after them strictly for credits. The Galactic Empire had remained quiet and some of the freedom restored under Emperor Skywalker's rule. However, it also seemed to Obi-Wan that the galaxy was holding its collected breath waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Grand Jedi Master Yoda had also felt the difference in the Force and the lack of Darth Sidious' dark influence. However, the Force was still very dark, but not as oppressive as it once was. "Confused, I am." Yoda whispered deep in his meditations.

Qui-Gon Jinn appeared to Master Yoda, "The Chosen One has destroyed the Sith Master, and however he is still Sith, Master Yoda. He has chosen his son to be his apprentice and now he has his daughter, Leia."

"Stop the Sith, difficult it will be, Qui-Gon, exile Obi-Wan and I are."

Qui-Gon thought perhaps Anakin's children would help him to turn to the light, but he knew how enticing Anakin found the Dark Side.

"Luke loves his father, even if the boy is fearful of him. We should have rescued him long before Anakin found them, and then maybe the Jedi would have stood a chance."

"Yes, interfered we should have, but now too late it is. Loyal to Vader, Luke is."

xXx

The next few weeks, Leia begrudging accepted her place in the Skywalker family; however, she doubted that she would ever be close to her father as Luke. After all, Luke loved their father because he rescued him from a desperate situation at the Lars Farm. Leia didn't need rescue or even want it; she loved Bail and his family. Leia found escape either in the gardens or in her private thoughts. The return of her favorite droids also helped Leia to come to terms with her new living situation.

While living in the Organa household she would occasionally get into mischief and wreak havoc in their orderly lives, here she was almost afraid of what the Emperor would do. One day she approached Luke he and Artoo were working on one the swoop bikes.

"Luke, I need to talk to you." Leia stated as she approached him.

"Sure." Luke wiped his hands down on a rag and followed Leia to a pair of crates. She sat on one of them and folded her hands.

"This isn't easy for me, Luke, but I must know."

"Okay." Luke was confused but remained patient.

"What is the normal mode of punishment father uses when you get into trouble?"

"It depends; sometimes he'll ground you, or simply raise his voice, other times it can be more severe."

"Are spankings the norm?" Leia asked, remembering her first one for using foul language.

"Yes." Luke sighed shifting feeling uncomfortable.

"Does he only use his hand?" Leia whispered.

"Why do you ask?" Luke whispered.

"Because I heard some rumors and I wanted to know the truth, Jo won't answer."

"Occasionally he does use a belt, but Leia one thing I will warn you about, don't attempt any kind of deception or lie at all. Its one of the things he can tell immediately. He is also very protective of all of us."

"Have you ever received the belt?" Leia asked.

"Yes, Leia please don't do anything that calls for that kind of attention. Trust me; you don't ever want to experience it."

"Thank you, Luke, for your honesty." Leia hugged him and left the garage.

"Leia whatever you are planning please be careful." Luke prayed.

Leia wasn't really planning any kind of trouble, but sometimes it helped to know your boundaries. While she had come to some sort of truce with her natural father, she still couldn't feel close to him. She avoided him, which was rather easy to do, because the only time she saw him was early in the morning and for dinner. She also turned in her homework via holonet to her tutor and had mild Force lessons with her father, which she didn't really enjoy. Levitation was difficult as was the physical exercise that she and Luke had to do daily. Leia however did enjoy swimming in the large heated pool.

Jo was another person that she tried to avoid as well, because she was too fearful of displeasing Leia and too submissive for Leia's tastes. The other thing is that girl would follow her around and continually ask if she needed anything. Leia lost her temper when she entered her bedroom after Jo followed her, "Jo, please I know you are assigned to me by my father but please just stop will you? If I need or want anything from you, I will tell you. This constant harassment and following me around its so damn aggravating; you also have to stop trying to please me all the time! Ugh! Give it a freakin' rest, will you?"

Jo's eyes filled with tears, "Yes, your highness, I'm sorry. I will tell the Emperor that you are displeased with me."

"NO!" Leia screamed as she stopped Jo from leaving the room. "Jo, that's not necessary."

Jo now confused, the princess wasn't displeased, "Your highness, forgive me but if you are unhappy with me I must report it to the Emperor because if he should find out from someone else, the punishment will be more severe. He will be under the impression that I was avoiding him."

"Jo, please, let me explain. I'm not displeased with you, it's just you drive me crazy, don't you have anything else better to do?"

"No, if I'm not useful I could return to the servants' quarters and assigned more chores."

"Jo, is there anyway we could be friends, instead of master and servant?"

"I'm forbidden you are of a higher class than me; it goes against the natural order of things."

"Who says?" Leia asked indignantly. Jo immediately fell to the floor prostrating, while Anakin entered Princess' chambers.

"I say and Jo knows my rule is law." Leia silently cursed. How could she form any kind of trusting relationship with her father hovering over Jo like a specter of evil?

"You are excused, servant."

"Yes your highness." Jo continually bowed as she left the room.

"She has a name." Leia stated as the Emperor sat on the sofa and patted the spot next to him. She remained standing, still not comfortable to sit next to the man who was responsible for so many atrocities.

"Do not form any kind of attachment to the help, Leia. The people you need to form attachments are your family, Luke, I, and even Mara."

"How can you be so callous? Do you even know what its like? Jo is absolutely terrified of you."

"Good, she has done very little to earn my loyalty and my respect. She's not even respected amongst her own kind."

"That's because she's afraid that any kind of mistakes she makes she will have to face you down and your whip."

"Life can be very hard, but like I said, I'm a much kinder master than those outside of these walls. At least she's fed, has clean clothes, and hasn't been violated."

"Congratulations father on your Humanitarian Award." Leia added sarcastically.

"I didn't come in here to argue, Leia."

Leia crossed her arms and sighed, "Then why did you come?"

Anakin couldn't help to smile at his daughter's mannerisms, she may look like Padmé but she was definitely father's daughter in every sense of the word. "There is a new shop opening up in the Monument Plaza, I would like to take you."

"Why?"

"Because we need to spend some time together as father and daughter, we could also go to dinner at the Manarai."

"Will there be repercussions if I refuse?"

"No, except I will be disappointed; Leia, you do not have to like everything I do, but you and I are more alike than you think. Let me know if you change your mind." Anakin patted her on the cheek and left the room.

Jo hid in the shadows after the Emperor left and returned to Leia. Leia sat on the large windowsill pondering.

"Jo?"

"Yes, your highness?"

"Can you run a bath for me?"

Jo bowed and immediately complied. Leia unbraided her long brown hair and quickly walked into her wardrobe and decided on a midnight blue gown with a matching velvet cloak, she pulled out a pair of matching slippers.

"While I bathe, please tell the Emperor that I am accepting his dinner invitation."

"Yes your highness."

Maybe if she did form an attachment she could influence him too, she never looked it at from that perspective. Despite his darkness, there was a bit of light with him and maybe this is the same light that Luke saw too.

Jo contacted Emperor Skywalker and gave him the message; although she was terrified, she managed to give him the message without stuttering in fear. In Jo's opinion, he looked pleased.

Princess Leia brushed her hair and decided to leave it down, after she dressed in the long dress and her cloak, she smiled at Jo and left her rooms. Her father stood proudly at the bottom of the circular staircase as she sauntered down the stairs, when she reached the bottom he took her hand and gently pulled her towards him and they walked out the door.

"Have a good time, Leia and Father!" Luke called out.

"Go get a shower my son, please." Anakin rolled his eyes as his son had an oil smudge on his right cheek and his normal pristine clothes stained with various oil and paint stains. Leia couldn't help but to laugh as Luke left the hallway to return to his quarters.

xXx

Master Obi-Wan Kenobi remembered Captain Antilles from the Clone Wars and from his rescue from Utapau. He understood why Senator Organa placed so much faith and trust in the Captain. While Obi-Wan Kenobi had a difficult time after Anakin's 'death', he was glad that he had at least a few friends left in the galaxy.

Obi-Wan still had nightmares from time to time about what he had did during his dual with Anakin he felt deep regret for maiming him so drastically. However, he had no choice it was either do or die. Of course, he also felt that he should have interfered with Luke's home situation. However, he was afraid that the presence of two Force Sensitives would bring about a disturbance and Darth Vader would eventually come and investigate with the death of so many Jedi the Force felt empty, cold and dark. Hindsight was always 20/20, and there wasn't anything Obi-Wan could do to change the outcome. Besides, he never thought that Darth Vader would be able to hear for his son's pleas for help or even if he did that he would care.

"Yes, Obi-Wan, you were wrong to assume such things." Qui-Gon appeared to Obi-Wan during his meditation. "Anakin only turned to save the one he loved, why couldn't he come back to save Luke?"

"But he hasn't fully turned back to the light, Master."

"Yes that's true, however, he is a far better leader than Sidious and kinder as well. The other thing is that although Anakin as a child was very loveable he did know how to hold a grudge and the same is true today. His hatred is very strong as his love of his family and those that are loyal to him. He has been scarred by betrayal and he is not happy with you for maiming him."

"I had no choice, Master."

"I know I tried so hard to communicate with both of you on that dreadful day, but neither of you could hear me."

Obi-Wan sighed as he felt the familiar presence of Captain Antilles approach him and opened his blue-gray eyes. "Good evening, Master Kenobi, it is so good to see you again."

Obi-Wan smiled, "It is good to see you again too, Captain."

_**Author's Note:First, I want to thank all my dear readers and to let ya'll know that this will be my last update until probably the first week of June. I am going out of town to attend the Star Wars convention, my first real vacation since I graduated high school nearly 19 years ago. (Uh, oh, I just gave you guys my approximate age.) In any case thanks for kind reviews, Lady Gladiator45**_


	13. Leia's Gamble

So for the first time in many years, Obi-Wan Kenobi boarded the Tantive IV, the memories of the last flight and the duel between himself and Anakin nearly brought the Jedi Master to his knees. "Master Kenobi, are you okay?" Captain Antilles asked.

"Yes, thank you, just feeling a bit overwhelmed too many bad memories."

Capt. Antilles nodded his head to show his support and after escorting Obi-Wan to his room, returned to his ship and directed it towards Alderaan. He also sent word to Bail Organa.

Bail's plan was to regain custody of his daughter and send her to Master Kenobi to train as a Jedi, if he had to, he would send her to Master Yoda. He knew that if Emperor Skywalker received word of this plan he would most assuredly die a very painful and grueling death. He couldn't allow Padmé's daughter to live with a Sith Lord, for he knew that she would be heartbroken even more heartbroken than when Anakin turned to the Dark Side. Sometimes Bail wished he could further understand the Force and its users and why a good Jedi like Anakin could succumb to the own inner demons and throw everything kind and good to the four winds.

xXx

Leia kept her hands folded and she was silent on the way to the Monument Plaza. For some reason her mother was on her mind, not that was an unusual occurrence. "A credit for your thoughts, Leia." Her father's soft deep voice pulled her out of her reverie. "Just thinking."

"Your thoughts dwell on your mother."

"Yea, Luke told me that you don't like to talk about her."

"It's difficult, Leia, I still miss her, more than you'll ever know."

Leia could sense a deep sense of loss and pain in his voice. "But it doesn't hurt as much as it used to especially since my children have returned, a part of her is still with me as long as I have you and Luke." Anakin placed his large hand over Leia's and gently squeezed.

"Father?"

"Mm?"

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but how did Palpatine manipulate you?"

"I rather not discuss that it's a subject that deserves more time than I give right now. I will eventually tell you of course as well as Luke."

Leia nodded her head and agreed; however felt that it had everything to do with her mother. After parking the speeder, Anakin helped Leia out of the vehicle and they walked to the new shop. The interior brightly lighted, soft plush violet carpet had made walking into the store a comfortable experience. "Good evening, Emperor."

While the shopkeeper and her father talked, Leia wandered around the antiquity shop, she saw many things that amazed her jewelry, old-fashioned Clone War Era clothing, and different miscellaneous items. This store had a little bit of everything it seemed from different cultures and planets. It also had flowers, planets, and small animals in cages. However, it wasn't those things that had caught her attention, it was a small pendent made of some kind of wood or perhaps ivory, it had strange carvings made into its surface, it was simple but beautiful.

"Excuse me, sir? May I see this pendent?"

"Certainly, Princess." The kindly shopkeeper opened the jewelry case and handed Leia the pendent. It sang to her of fond memories not her own, it felt both warm and cold. _"I made this for you; it will bring you good fortune."_ A young boy was saying to a young girl. "Father, can you get me this, please?"

Anakin took the pendent and immediately recognized its significance, "Where did you get this?" Anakin demanded.

The shopkeeper paled, "In a market-square shop in the City of Theed, on Naboo, your highness."

"Who sold it to you?" Anakin insisted.

"I don't know, my liege, it was a woman who wore a shawl of black over her face. She accepted my credits and left, I never saw her again."

The Emperor knew the man was telling him the truth, but did that mean that Padmé was still alive? For the first time since finding Luke and Leia, Anakin felt a spring of hope well up inside. Leia also noticed that her father's aura brightened a bit and that he seemed happy. While she didn't know many Sith Lords, she was certain that happiness wasn't one of their main emotions. Could her father let go of the darkness and return to the light?

"No." Anakin replied curtly as he looked at his daughter reading her thoughts. Leia swiped a small tear away at his immediate rebuff.

xXx

Ryoo Thul, grandmother of Padmé Amidala returned to the retreat after selling the last tie to her past life an amulet made by her deceased husband, Anakin Skywalker. Since it was an antique and in excellent condition, she received nearly $1,000 credits for it. Her granddaughter had no memories of her past life except the occasional nightmares in which she would awaken screaming and in a pool of sweat. The other tie was Padmé's paintings; she only painted one subject and all the ties to that person. While Padmé would ask whom this man was, Ryoo wouldn't answer, except to tell her a white lie that it was a prince who lived long ago. Padmé would accept that but continued to paint, it was the only thing that relaxed her and brought her a measure of peace.

"Grandmother, where are my babies?" Padmé asked one morning.

"Babies? What are you talking about?"

"I dreamt that I was pregnant and had twins."

"Padmé it's just a dream, you didn't have children." Ryoo lied.

Padmé doubted her grandmother and after eating a pear and pouring herself a glass of water, she left the kitchen to go paint. Last night's dream filled with angry images, suffering, and tears. She grabbed a tube of red paint and started painting red skies filled with ash and volcanoes. "What is all this? Why do I have to have such bad dreams? Am I a bad person? I don't remember, why don't I remember?!" Padmé screamed.

She looked at her one painting of the young man standing on the balcony, his strong back was to her his hands clasped behind him and his feet spread shoulder-length apart. He had a peculiar braid and short blonde cropped hair.

Other pictures showed a kind, compassionate man who smiled gently, while his blue eyes glistened with mischief. This mysterious man brought so many feelings to Padmé, love, hate, fun, trouble, and all the emotions in between. Why did she have these dreams? She knew this person as well, they were soul mates, she was certain of it. Her grandmother refused to answer any of her questions, another infuriating thing. Padmé spent all day in her art studio, and after painting the volcano picture with the same man in a menacing stance with his hand stretched out and his right hand curling into a fist. This one really frightened her, but she forced herself to finish it.

xXx

Leia and her father sat in a private booth with a beautiful view of the mountains. She wasn't sure if she wears the amulet, but her decision made for her when her father put it over her head. "Wear it with pride, my daughter."

While she still had a hard time showing physical affection to her father, she gently put her arms around him and hugged him. Anakin surprised but pleased, he squeezed her tightly.

After eating dinner and enjoying a slice of chocolate cake, Leia watched silently as her father sipped on his red wine. He seemed relaxed but a thousand worlds away. "Excuse me, father I need to use the refresher." Leia stated.

"Okay, I'll wait here for you."

Leia kissed his cheek and left the booth. Her plan was going perfectly, if only she could manage to pull it off. Leia walked to the bathroom without incident and once she entered the opulent room with feminine colors of pink, gold, and white décor. After using the facilities, she quickly removed her gown and tied her long brown hair into a ponytail. She opened the window and although she was several stories above the ground, she made her way down to the street. She was thankful to wear the street clothes that Mara had unknowingly provided, even her servant Jo fixed the pants so they wouldn't trip her.

She pulled her hood over her head from her dress cloak and blended with the crowd. Although she knew that her father could feel her through the Force, she also knew that as long as she was with a crowd that he wouldn't exactly be able to pinpoint her. At least that was her hope, she saw the ruins of the Jedi Temple and although the main structure was intact, there was a large iron wrought fence and gate with razor wire around the top. One of the lessons that Vader had taught her was a mind trick. As she slowly approached the stormtroopers, she concentrated and ordered the stormtrooper to open the gate. As soon as she was through, she quickly ran to the front doors. She also activated the emergency beacon that her father, Bail, had given to her.

xXx

Bail received word that Master Kenobi was on his way and after ending the transmission, he was shocked to see Leia's emergency beacon light up through his computer. She seemed to be at the Jedi Temple, after informing Captain Antilles to make post haste to the Temple; he also jumped into his speeder.

Emperor Skywalker leapt out of the booth, knocking down the waiter and enhanced his speed through the Force, pushing and knocking waiters and other staff of the Manarai as he ran. Leia apparently had fooled him, he had thought that she was finally opening up to him and becoming a daughter not only in name but also in love. He should have known better, creating deceit and pretense was the way of the Sith and the way of a politician. Perhaps he was wrong, that she was more Padmé than he thought.

Leia walked throughout the temple, feeling the pain, grief and horror of the night the Empire and Lord Vader razed it, she heard her echoes of cries and screams. It almost brought her to her knees until she felt a dark cold presence and an intense anger. Vader had found out that she escaped and he was calling to her through the Force.

"_If you return willingly the punishment will not be as severe, do not force me to find you, young one."_

Although incredibly foolish and rash, Leia said only four little words _"Bring it on, father,"_ using the last word as an insult.

Anakin smiled, _"You are most brave, young one, and so be it."_

Leia screamed as she ran through the corridors, eventually finding a long winding stairs. As she climbed, she would stop occasionally trying to feel her father's presence. She arrived in the ruins of the Jedi Temple Hanger, all the ships destroyed; Leia ran to the balcony and could only see one way to escape.

Bail recalibrated the beacon and found Leia standing on the balcony; it was also then that the Tentative IV arrived bearing down on the landing zone. As soon as it landed, Obi-Wan Kenobi leapt out grabbing Leia and hugging her tightly.

"We meet again at last, Obi-Wan." Emperor Skywalker ignited his red lightsaber.

"Anakin, please." Obi-Wan pleaded fearing for Leia's safety.

"Please, what do you mean by that Obi-Wan? Please? Is it your intention to take my daughter away from me as you took my wife and my son? Is it also your purpose to remove my legs, arm, and leave me to die, as you watched me burning alive? It is fortunate that we aren't on Mustafar."

"Anakin, I have lived with that regret for these last nine years, I loved you, you were my brother."

"Love? Jedi aren't allowed to form attachments."

While Anakin was distracted with Obi-Wan, Bail reached for Leia to take her to his ship.

"Oh, I don't think so!" Bail soon found him airborne and choking at the same time. "You have failed me for the last time, Senator Organa." A sickening audible crunch of Bail's neck snapping as he thrown to the ground; Leia screamed as she ran to him, but it was too late, he was dead. She cried into her foster father's chest.

Obi-Wan knew that he was already defeated even before he began, so he decided to take Captain Antilles' hand and they left the Jedi Hanger. Anakin knew that that one day soon, Obi-Wan would perish under his blade, so he allowed him to leave; Leia cried as she forcibly removed from Bail's body and taken to the speeder without any resistance.

Leia cried as she was taken to her suite of rooms, "I will give you a period of mourning for Bail, and then we will discuss your actions and your following punishment."

Leia didn't care, she removed her clothing and after showering and dressing into a nightgown, she sat by the window and cried.

Jo asked her if she wanted a cup of tea, Leia didn't respond. "I've turned down your bed, if you rather sleep."

"I'd rather be left alone, dismissed."

Jo bowed and left the room. Leia could still hear the sickening crunch and see the life leaving Bail's dark brown eyes.

xXx

During the three days that Leia was alone for her mourning, Leia's tears finally dried and a cold dark hate began to take its place. At first, it frightened her, but then it began to soothe her pain by giving her focus. Her focus was on the Emperor and his elimination. Leia ordered Jo to get her clothing all in black, including a matching cloak.

"Your father wishes to meet with you, Leia." Jo responded.

"He will wait." Leia responded. Jo frightened by the dark glare that Leia shot her. She immediately left the room and obeyed.

Leia found her father in his office; he was studying some data pads.

"Please sit."

"No, I rather stand." Leia replied curtly.

Anakin raised his hand and Force pushed Leia into a chair. She struggled to stand, but he was holding her in place.

After he finished some business through the Senate, Leia sat wrapping her arms around her knees. She was fuming.

"While I normally find your anger invigorating, I have no patience for it today."

"Well, that's too bad." Leia replied with a sneer.

"Would you rather discuss this in the sparring room?" Anakin asked.

"I thought you would never ask." Leia responded by standing to her feet.

Anakin swept by Leia with a dramatic flair of his cloak and she followed him. Luke was working sparring with a droid, when they entered the room.

"Luke, please leave us."

Luke deactivated his lightsaber and left the room wishing Leia good luck.

"Shall we place a friendly bet on this spar, if I win you forget about punishing me." Leia asked.

"And if I win?" Anakin smiled.

Leia shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know."

"You will allow me to instruct you further, and to never mention Bail or your previous life with him."

Despite Leia's anger and hatred, she lacked the experience and knowledge of the Dark Side to defeat her own father. "Go to your room, young lady I will join you shortly." Anakin said as he deactivated his lightsaber when Leia landed on her backside for the third time.

Leia refused her father's hand and left the sparring room, defeated. She showered and dressed. Jo entered her bedroom and informed Leia that her father was waiting for her in the sitting room.

Leia sighed deeply and decided boldly to face any form of punishment her father would have for her.

"You are very brave, my daughter."

"Just get on with it, there's no point in delaying any longer by another boring lecture."

"Are you sure it is wise to anger me further, young one?" Anakin responded with a darkening scowl on his face.

"I anger you, isn't that a bit hypocritical? Why did you kill my father, Bail?"

"Bail is not your father! I AM! I killed him not only for stealing you away from me, because I also found him responsible for contacting a Jedi who are traitors to the Empire and in another attempt to take you from me."

"I do not want to be here! I never did, I can understand why Luke needs you and loves you. The horrors he experienced at the hands of his uncle are an excellent reason for rescue. But I never wanted to be 'rescued' nor did I need it!"

"It matters not, Leia Amidala Skywalker you are my daughter and your place is here with me."

"I am not a piece of property to be fought over, I am a person. Know this, Father, that as soon as I get the chance I will runaway and I will never come back."

"We shall see." Anakin rose to his full height and grabbed Princess Leia's arm, while she struggled and fought him. As he took her to the bedroom, Jo left the room and shut the double doors behind the Emperor.

Leia stood frozen in fear as she watched him take off his cloak, lightsaber, and his belt. She then remembered Luke's words, _"Leia please don't do anything that calls for that kind of attention. Trust me; you don't ever want to experience it."_

Leia eyes pleaded but her voice was resolute, "Can we talk about this?"

"What's to talk about Leia? Wasn't it you just a few minutes ago telling me to get on with it?"

"I, uh, um . . ." Leia stumbled over her words as she backed herself into a corner.

"You see Bail's biggest problem is that he didn't know how to discipline a child, especially one so cocky and arrogant."

"I, uh. . ."

Leia watched as he folded the belt in half. "Um, please, don't do this?"

Jo saw the confrontation between the Emperor and Leia and despite her better judgment, she ran between them protecting Leia.

Jo despite her protest and willingness to defend Leia, removed from the bedroom and the double doors shut and locked. Leia took the moment of distraction to run for the other side door and screamed, as she was Force-pulled to her father's embrace.

"Your servant will be spared, because I admire loyalty in a person."

Leia struggled and fought as she placed over her father's knee. Mara and Luke stood in the doorways of their respective bedrooms and could hear the loud cries and the multiple lashes.

"By the Force, he is really laying into her, have you ever received that many?" Mara asked Luke.

Luke shook his head, "No, but I never tried to escape either."

Leia lay over her father's knee broken, as she cried a multitude of tears. Anakin rubbed her back and after helping her to lie on the bed, he left the bedroom as Leia continued to cry inconsolably.

"SERVANT!" Anakin bellowed as Jo prostrated to him.

"Let it be known that if you ever interfere again between me and Leia, you will suffer. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Y-yes, your highness." Jo whispered.

Leia managed to remove the rest of her clothing and put on a soft flannel nightgown. She continued to cry, she never expected a piece of leather to hurt so much. Its no wonder Luke had given her the warning that he did. A soft knock and the side door opened, it was Luke.

Leia smiled painfully at Luke and winced as she leaned up on her elbow. "I brought you some lotion to help."

"Thank you, Luke." Leia whispered.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been knocked down a few pegs and that it seems he means what he says."

"Always, it's no use in fighting him, Leia; even without the belt our father is not a man to be messed with, he's too powerful."

_Author's Note:Thank you for your patience my dear readers, it has been nearly a month since I posted a new chapter. I hope that the length more than makes up for the lack of posting. As you know none of this belongs to me.---Lady Gladiator45. _


	14. Darkness vs Light

The next morning, Leia awoke with her backside still feeling the effects of the whipping her 'father' had given her. She knew that sitting wouldn't be something that she would be able to do anytime soon, despite Luke's lotion. The hate she had for the Emperor was intense and she slowly realized that she was becoming darker than ever.

Jo came to Leia's sleeping chamber bearing a tray of fresh fruit and a glass of juice. "Thanks, Jo." Leia weakly stated as she turned on her side and winced a bit.

"I'm sorry." Jo cried as a few tears fell from her dark brown eyes.

"Don't be, it's not your fault, Jo. But I have to ask, why did you try to get between the Emperor and me?"

"He was going to hurt you; I can't bear to see you hurt." Jo responded.

"Well for your own safety, please don't do it again, I fear he might kill you next time."

"Yes, your highness." Jo sadly replied.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Certainly, your highness."

"Can you find me something comfortable to wear?"

"Sure." Jo smiled grateful to be doing something for the young lady she had come to admire.

Princess Leia was the only one who treated her like a human being, while she did a vicious temper, she was also very kind; Jo often was the brunt of most jokes and when something went wrong in the kitchens, she often fingered and punished. She never complained to Princess Leia, because she recognized that she had more than a bushel of problems herself.

Jo pulled out a simple dress and slippers for the Princess, when she returned she saw the Emperor standing over Princess Leia. She immediately placed the dress and slippers on the chair and prostrated herself, not daring to look at the Emperor, she only wanted to serve without fear, but this not meant to be.

"After you finished getting dressed, meet me in the sparring room."

"I would like time to heal." Leia asked with as much dignity as she could muster.

"Denied, I give you fifteen minutes, do not be late." He pointed at Leia and turned to leave.

Leia gathered the Force about herself, and Anakin could feel the build up the anger and the hate as the temperature dropped twenty degrees.

"Save it, Leia. Do not challenge me again; I would certainly hate to add more lashes to your backside."

Leia watched as the Emperor's eyes turned a sulfurous yellow tinged with red. She cowered as she caught the true meaning of his words, he wouldn't hesitate to whip her again, despite the multitude of lashes she had received last night.

"Ten minutes, Leia. Do not be late."

Jo took the dress back to the large walk-in closet and instead pulled a pair of black pants and matching tunic.

"Leia, are you okay?" Jo asked.

"No. By the Gods of Alderaan, I hate him! Why did he kill my father, Bail? WHY?" Leia screamed.

Jo tried desperately to get the Princess ready before she missed the deadline.

Leia braided her hair into a single plait and carefully pulled on her pants and tunic. "I hate black, why does everything have to be dark colors?"

Jo didn't answer and instead hurried the Princess to the sparring room.

"You are three minutes late, Leia. I guess you didn't think it was important enough to make haste."

"You gave me fifteen minutes!" Leia yelled.

"I gave you ten; you wasted the first five minutes arguing with me, not a wise investment of your time."

"I didn't argue with you, I told you I wanted time to heal." Leia angrily responded.

"Which I denied, and instead of accepting that, you wanted to start a fight with me, by pulling heavily on the Force. When are you going to learn that I am stronger than you? Will it take another whipping?"

Leia winced and cowered, whispering, "Is that a rhetorical question?"

"It can be much depends on your attitude."

Leia swallowed hard and took a large step back as the Emperor approached her with is right hand out, "Come."

Leia shook her head, 'no.'

"Your cooperation is essential, Leia or else that question that you hope is rhetorical will become reality, and do I make myself clear?"

Leia's eyes grew large, round, and full of fear, she decided that cooperation was a better part of valor, especially for her wounds to heal. Leia placed her hand in his and he gently pulled her closer as he guided her to a separate meditation room. There were two large pillows on the hardwood floor, a several gold sconces fitted with black candles. Leia watched as the Emperor lit each one.

"Are you thinking of me as the Emperor instead of your father, interesting reversion."

"My father wouldn't do the things that you do, he loved me. He mostly certainly never beat me with a belt or denies me time to heal."

Anakin smiled most evilly as he looked at Leia. "Is that what you think? You think that I do not love you?"

"Yes, I know you don't!"

"Then you know nothing, young one."

"Good! I don't want to know anything about you, you are a monster!" Leia spat as she tried to leave the room, but the door slammed in her face and locked.

Anakin watched bemused as Leia struggled with the door. He sat on the floor watching his daughter trying to escape and when she finally realized how futile it really was, she stood by the door, crossing her arms.

"Ever wonder about your name, young one?" Anakin smiled.

"Bail told me that my mother named me before she died." Leia haughtily replied.

"Mm. A half-truth, actually it was me. When your mother and I discussed names, she felt that she was having a boy and I told her that a baby with that strong of a kick was definitely a girl."

"So why did you name me Leia?"

"Because you felt weary to me, like you had to fight all the time without rest, and despite of your weariness, you continue to fight even when the odds are stacked against you."

"Thanks a lot." Leia sighed heavily.

Anakin laughed the response that Leia gave was a perfect example of her namesake.

Leia glared at him, "What's so funny?"

"You are my daughter."

"I don't want to be your daughter, in any matter, shape or form!"

"Despite what you want you are my beautiful stubborn daughter and nothing is going to change that."

Leia screamed, "Just because you had something to do with my conception and had a hand in naming me, doesn't mean a damn thing! It takes a lot more to be a father than recognizing your own flesh and blood as such. Fathers love their children."

"Are we returning to this question again?"

"You don't love me, you want to own me and shape me into someone of your image."

"Don't you dare tell me that I don't love you, everything I've ever done is for LOVE! I became a Sith to protect my family. I sacrificed everything and all I ask in return is a bit of loyalty. Is that really too much to ask!"

The flames on the candles started to flicker as Anakin's dark side emissions continue to build. Leia tired of living in fear, responded.

"What does a Sith know of Love, except to use it and bend it to their own selfish desires!"

"Young lady, is that what you think?"

"I know, _father_. You want everyone to bow down to your will, while Luke adores you and wants to do nothing to please you, will follow you down your wicked path of darkness."

Anakin had to laugh, "You think that Luke is following me down the wicked path of darkness? Have you looked in the mirror lately, Leia? Your anger, hatred of me is very Sith-like; you even have the deviousness and the secrecy down pat. If there is a Sith apprentice here, it is you, my beloved."

"No, that's not true." Leia cried.

"Oh, but it is, while I love my son very much, he is more Jedi than Sith, despite his hard trials of life."

Half-broken and recognizing the truth in his words, she collapsed to her knees, shaking and crying. Anakin feeling terrible for telling her the truth comforted her. She allowed him to hold her and calm her, "You aren't completely Sith, Leia. You still have the goodness in you, your compassion for others is one of your greatest strengths, and it is something that you retain from your mother." Leia desperately clung to her father as something reached out to her and she recognized the love he had for her, it was always there, warm and glowing.

Perhaps Luke had been correct about their father that despite the darkness there was a warm spot in his heart for his children and of their mother. Leia recognized it as unconditional love: that no matter how much her words or actions would hurt him he would always love her.

"I'm sorry, father, you aren't a monster." Leia whispered as he lifted her chin and kissed her forehead.

A warm healing peace overcame her pain and she felt her wounds begin to heal along with her heart. . .

_**Author's Note: Thanks for your kind reviews and remember that none of this belongs to me; I am merely playing in the George Lucas' sandbox.**_


	15. Extended Family Loyalty

Luke concerned with Leia approached the meditation room, he felt cold. He sat in the cul-de-sac, hidden by the shadows, listening by enhancing his hearing through the Force. He became shocked at the exchanged words, Leia was really asking for it this time. Luke gathered his knees together wrapping his arms around them and a few tears came from his blue eyes.

He caught the last moments of the argument and as Leia calmed so did the Force, including his father's intense reactions. If only Leia would accept their father, things would finally be at peace. He thought that she was well on her way, but then she pulled her stunt. Was he that bad, for her to want to runaway? Luke didn't think so; his father rescued him from a life of misery and pain.

"Leia, we have a visitor." Anakin said.

"Who?"

"Your brother, he is concerned about us."

Leia sighed and stood to her feet, "We'll we've bonded enough for one day, I think."

Anakin waved his hand over the candles as they extinguished and joined Leia in leaving the meditation room.

Luke felt a soft gentle pull from the hidden cul-de-sac and responded by trying to push it away, but as always, his father was much too strong for him.

"What a pleasant surprise, my son has come to see me." Anakin said as he picked him by the seat of his pants and Leia in an effort to get her father to release him jumped on his back. "Two younglings, no waiting." Anakin laughed.

xXx

As time went on, things for Leia seemed to settle down in a co-existence with her father. Within a few months the new school would be ready for its students, Leia, Luke, and Mara were its first students. Several children of the Imperial Navy also enrolled their children, so when R & R would be received, they could visit their children.

Leia immediately despised the school uniform it was a long black and red tartan plaid jumper with a black cotton blouse, black shoes, and white socks. After dressing, she went to the living room where her father was meeting with Senator Mon Mothma. "Greetings, young princess, you look beautiful."

"Thank you Senator Mothma, however, Father?"

"Yes, young one?" Anakin responded but without lifting his eyes off the datapad.

"I absolutely hate and despise black! Why does everything have to be black?" Leia exclaimed.

Mon Mothma covered her mouth, hiding her smile from Leia's antics; she was especially opinionated and strong willed.

"There is some red in your dress, Leia."

"Oh boy, I hardly consider little red lines to be any concern especially since the rest of the outfit is black."

"Your socks aren't."

"Father, please, be reasonable. Black is so boring."

"It is however apart of your uniform, if I were you I would be grateful that you are going to a private school with many opportunities that most children do not have."

"Oh, boy not this again." Leia crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean, Princess Leia?" Mon Mothma asked, genuinely curious.

"Every night if I do not eat my vegetables, I get this standard lecture of how there are starving children in the outer rim and that I should be grateful."

"Well, I hate to say it, but I agree with Emperor Skywalker."

"Fine, but does really eating my vegetables going to make the children in the outer rim less hungry?"

"Leia, it is time for you to go, Senator Mothma and I have a lot to discuss."

"Hmm, just don't bore Senator Mothma about your tirade of starving children."

Leia attempted to run out of the room, when her father caught her arm and planted several hard strikes to her bottom.

"Go to your room, young lady. You and I will speak further on this matter later."

Leia rubbed her bottom ruefully as she went upstairs, where Mara was waiting.

"I guess he didn't change his mind huh?" Mara asked.

"No, he's as stubborn as a Wookiee. Well, I'll see you later."

"Grounded again?" Luke smirked.

"Shut up, Luke. At least one of us has the guts to stand up to Father, something you refuse to do."

xXx

"I must apologize for Leia's behavior, Senator, what she did was inappropriate."

"True, but she's still a child."

"Yes and a stubborn one at that."

Mon Mothma knew from the Imperial Senate when to speak and when to remain silent, these were one of those times. She also wondered why she was elected to serve as the Emperor's Emissary, what happened to Bail? Rumors that his body found in the old Jedi Temple, the autopsy stated asphyxiation. Bail's body returned to Alderaan for a funeral. Princess Leia would not be returning to Alderaan, another strange turn of events. The Emperor had taken custody of the child, no reason given and nobody dared to question his motives. However, Leia had called him Father that was odd.

Unable to resist, Anakin heard Senator Mothma's thoughts, "It isn't odd that she calls me 'Father', milady. I **am** her father." Emperor stated emphatically.

Mon Mothma gasped as she raised her hand to her mouth, "Forgive me I didn't know."

"Not many people do, however Luke's and Leia's birthday is approaching and soon I will make an announcement, formalizing their place in the Empire."

xXx

Meanwhile on Alderaan, Master Kenobi sat with Breha Organa, describing the events surrounding Bail's death. She cried as she prepared a funeral for him.

"Master Kenobi, where is my daughter, Leia?" Breha asked, fearing the worst, was she too dead?

"She is not dead, milady."

"So where is she?" Breha insisted.

"She's with the Emperor, he has regained parental custody."

"What?" Breha cried.

"Emperor Vader captured Leia and refuses to let her leave his presence under any circumstances."

"He doesn't love her! He only wishes to ruin her."

Master Kenobi couldn't say anything; he sighed deeply and folded his hands in his lap.

"As soon as my mourning period as ended, I wish an audience with our new Emperor."

"Milady, that is quite dangerous, I cannot allow you to leave."

Breha gathered her courage and proceeded to tell Master Kenobi the status of Padmé Amidala. "Master Kenobi, there is another that I must tell you, do you recall a former Senator Amidala?"

"Yes, she died; I took her body to Naboo."

"No, I have recently received a coded message from her niece, Ryoo."

Master Kenobi instantly became worried, if the Emperor were to find out that Padmé was still alive then he would tear the galaxy apart to find his wife.

"Breha, why are you telling me this?"

"She is not aware of her importance, but someone does, and wishes to bring great harm to the former senator. Only you can protect her."

Master Kenobi didn't have much faith in his ability to protect the former senator, the last time he tried to protect her from Vader, ended badly. Especially when he found out that Lord Vader had survived. With his wife by his side, especially if she had no memories of that terrible night on Mustafar, he could become invincible. Vader had the means and the opportunity not only to corrupt one of his children but both of them. Obi-Wan's and Yoda's plan to keep the twins separated failed, miserably.

xXx

Ryoo Naberrie received a communiqué from Senator Binks and her sister, Pooja; she realized that her aunt could be in danger. Ryoo returned to the retreat to find that the kidnapping had already taken place, her grandmother and namesake told her of the kidnappers as her life force diminished. Ryoo cried and although wanted to go after the kidnappers, realized that only one man could and would help her, Lord Vader. Kenobi was too busy protecting the queen of Alderaan from Vader's vengeance.

Ryoo immediately sought an audience Queen Kylantha to seek assistance for travel to Coruscant. Queen Kylantha secretly admired the Naberrie family and especially the nieces of the former Queen Amidala. With Typho the bodyguard of the former Queen Amidala, Ryoo incredibly excited and grateful to the Queen's assistance.

"Ryoo, are you certain that the Emperor will assist us?" Typho asked.

"Yes, I am certain." Ryoo smiled as she remembered the slight childhood crush she had on the former Jedi. The day she met him she had never forgotten, although shy of the much taller man, she would follow him throughout her grandmother's house. Whenever he would turn around, she would hide either in a room or behind a large piece of furniture. She could still remember his deep, warm laughter as he realized that the much younger Naberrie girl followed him.

Rumored that Lord Vader had a certain warm spot for the Naberrie girls, which for Ryoo and Pooja was unusual, especially since known for his impatience with Senate rules and process; however, he seemed to be very patient with Senator Binks and his apprentice Pooja Naberrie.

Ryoo Naberrie arrived in Coruscant seeking an audience with the Emperor, as were many others. She approached the secretary and tried to make an appointment, she informed that the Emperor wasn't receiving guests.

"Please, it's important. I will wait here all day if I must." Ryoo pleaded.

"I am not to disturb the Emperor for a minor reason, go back to the jester's court and await your turn." The Secretary retorted sarcastically.

"Fine." Ryoo earned her stubbornness streak through her Aunt Padmé and would wait forever need be.

The secretary soon stood to her feet and announced that the audience hour had ended and that they had to leave, immediately.

Ryoo remained with Typho and sighed deeply as the secretary approached her, "You cannot remain here, and you must go."

"I am not leaving until I get an audience with the Emperor." Ryoo insisted.

"Do not force me to call the authorities and have you arrested."

Unaware that the Emperor had silently came up behind the secretary she jumped when the dark voice with malevolent intent calmly spoke, "That will not be necessary."

Ryoo smiled as the secretary lowered herself to her knees, "Forgive me, my liege."

The Emperor raised his hand and backhanded the woman, "Next time a relative wants to visit me you will not deny them access do you understand!"

"Yes, my liege." The secretary cried as the blood flowed into her mouth.

"Dismissed, do not ever let me see your face here again, for it will be the last you will ever see."

The secretary steadily rose to her feet and ran out of the antechamber. Ryoo smiled at her Uncle, "Thank you, my liege for allowing me to speak to you."

"You are most welcome, Ryoo. You have grown to be a beautiful young lady as your sister and your aunt."

"Thank you, my liege." She bowed.

Anakin hugged his niece and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, as they walked to the throne room, Ryoo felt secure.

"Have a seat, Ryoo, while I call for some refreshments."

"Thank you, my liege. I am quite famished." Ryoo admitted.

After a droid brought a light dinner, Ryoo and her Uncle talked about various activities and changes in the Empire. "My Liege, I have some news that may be disturbing."

Anakin nodded his head indicating that Ryoo should continue.

"I hardly know where to start."

"Start at the beginning, Ryoo." Anakin smiled.

Ryoo described the funeral and the description of Kenobi helping the funeral directors to fake Padmé's death and subsequent funeral. Ryoo also described her aunt's incurable amnesia, "She draws and paints these pictures of you, some of them are quite beautiful and others are downright horrifying. She doesn't understand why she feels the need to do these drawings. My grandmother kept an eye on her and to protect her from the past, Aunt Padmé doesn't know that she had children and now she's missing."

Ryoo watched as her uncle's eyes darkened and flash of yellow and red consumed them as well as the dropping temperature; she brought her shawl more about her shoulders to keep warm.

He immediately started shouting orders to his men over the intercom, and Ryoo then realized that perhaps telling her uncle of the kidnapping of his estranged wife was not one of her more brilliant moves.

"No, Ryoo, listen to me, you did the right thing. I want you to stay here in the palace for as long as you need to, you need not want for anything. Thank you, my dear sweet niece." Anakin brought Ryoo into a fierce hug.

Ryoo amazed at the opulence of the palace, taken to the private residence of the Emperor and given a room overlooking the skyhook. After showering and putting her clothing into the large walk-in closet, she heard a brief knock on the door.

"Milady?" a soft genteel voice called to her from the sitting room.

"Yes?"

"Emperor Skywalker has requested that you get measured and fitted for new clothes that befit your station."

Ryoo wondered about that, was she to become a member of the Royal Family? She then heard the laughter of young children and wandered out to the hallway to see a boy and two girls covered in mud. Apparently, they had been play fighting.

"Hurry, we must get our baths and dressed for supper, Father hates waiting." Leia admonished.

Ryoo smiled even as the young girl ran into her bedroom. Luke was not as shy and approached the stranger.

"Who are you?" Luke asked indignantly.

"I'm Ryoo, what's your name?"

"Are you a guest?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well let me address you formally, since my father insists."

Ryoo smiled, encouraging the young boy, "Ahem, my name is Prince Luke Skywalker and my father is the Emperor."

"Nice to meet you, Prince Skywalker."

"Thanks, but personally, I rather you call me Luke."

Ryoo smiled, "Okay, Prince Luke; I am Ryoo Naberrie, and my uncle is the Emperor."

Luke smiled as he bowed and kissed Ryoo's hand, "Ugh, no offense but I hate this part."

Unable to help herself she started laughing at Luke's antics and his attempt to be formal with her. Luke soon joined her until he felt his father's presence fast approaching. "I'll talk to you later, Ryoo." Luke Force-enhanced his speed and quickly ran to the bathroom to bathe.

"I see you met my son."

"Yes, my liege."

Anakin's face turned somber and his dark blue eyes turned red and yellow again as he remembered what Ryoo had told him, "It seems that Moff Panaka was behind the kidnapping, when questioned he denied everything. Admiral Piett is bringing him to me in custody; I will get the answers one way or another."

Ryoo felt the righteous anger and even surprised by Panaka's move, to put his former queen in danger. When Ryoo told Typho about his uncle, Typho incredulous that his uncle would be so foolish; Typho knew of the relationship between his former queen and of now Emperor. He was glad that Emperor Skywalker wouldn't punish him for his uncle's stupidity.

_**Author's note: Thanks for all the great reviews and I'm sorry that this update has been delayed; RL can sometimes sap the creativity and form writer's block on a galactic scale. Please give me your honest opinions of the direction that this story is taking . . . Lady Gladiator45**_


	16. Deceitful Imperial Moff

Moff Panaka arrested and bound to his journey to the Emperor wished fervently that they hadn't completed a thorough search of his person. He would be dead by now by swallowing a suicidal pill. He couldn't imagine what Vader would do to him. Actually, he imagines, but he didn't want really to think about it. Torture would undoubtedly take place, he heard the rumors of the Emperor and he was not forgiving with betrayal, particularly if it put his loved ones in danger.

When the ship left orbit, Admiral Piett and a few stormtroopers of the 501st accompanied him to Panaka's cell. The Moff started fighting with his life to escape the fate that would certainly befall on him.

The stormtrooper slammed the butt of his rifle into Panaka's face and with his co-worker they dragged Panaka between them. Admiral Piett joined them to visit the Emperor.

Admiral Piett gained access to the Throne Room without going through the main entrance. Emperor Skywalker sat in his chair, wearing solid ebony Sith robes. His eyes were yellow and red, Admiral Piett felt the anger and hate as well as the freezing temperatures that the room radiated.

The Emperor remained silent, just allowed his Dark Side Emissions to break the will of the prisoner.

xXx

Padmé Amidala awoke in an unfamiliar room; it was very dark and hewn out of rock. She was currently wearing a dark gray dress and her feet and hands manacled.

"Oh, she will bring about a beautiful bounty, won't she?" the unidentified man stated.

Padmé frightened asked, "Where am I?"

"Oh, I'm sorry we cannot tell you, my dear. You might attempt escape." The other stated.

A couple hours later, she had the chains removed and taken to the mines to earn her keep. Given a pair of cutting tools and a basket to place the raw spice inside, she heard the warning, "Start working, girl."

Padmé shot a defiant look to the guard and he backhanded her. "Don't start anything with us, there are a few of us would like to have our way with you."

Padmé sighed deeply and started working web, gently cutting and placing the glitterstim in the basket. Despite the darkness of the caves, Padmé's eyes eventually began to recognize shapes and other slaves. She knew she was a slave as an implant in the back of her neck. It brought back memories of a little boy telling her that if he attempted to escape, he would die.

Padmé didn't know where these ideas and thoughts came from, was it a previous life?

xXx

Panaka stood in front of the Emperor shaking not only from the cold but also with fear. "Tell me the truth, Panaka and I shall give you an easy death, lie to me . . ."

"I don't know where she is." Panaka lied.

"LIAR!" Anakin yelled and started throttling the Moff through the Force.

Panaka fell to his knees, took a deep breath, and started coughing after his throat released.

"Admiral Piett, please take the reticent Moff to the interrogation chambers, I will deal with him personally."

"Yes, my liege."

Panaka thrown into a black cell and he stripped of his uniform, wearing only a pair of boxer shorts and a tee shirt. Panaka watched as the door slid open and the Emperor stepped inside, followed by an interrogation droid. Unable to control himself, Panaka released his bladder.

"Mm, what an interesting reaction, it's a shame I haven't even started yet." Anakin said in dark sardonic whisper.

Panaka cried out suddenly as he grabbed by the throat and the manacles slipped around his arms and legs.

"Droid, administer 10cc of hypo, let's get this party started." Anakin smiled evilly as Panaka struggled away from the hypodermic needle extruding from the IT-O droid. Panaka screamed as the truth serum pumped directly into his carotid artery.

xXx

Luke suddenly became aware that his father's presence from his mind had diminished considerably; their bond seemed severed for some strange reason. He approached Leia, "Do you feel father's presence?"

"No, at first I thought it was just me, he feels very dark to me right before he cut off our connection."

Luke smiled and Leia knew that could be trouble, "What are you thinking?"

"Huh?"

"Come on Luke, I know you are thinking about something."

Luke didn't reply and left Leia in the garden as Mara approached. "Luke's up to something." Leia told Mara.

"Should we go and see?"

"No, I am not getting involved, let Luke get into trouble, for once." Leia sat at the table pruning her small gimer tree.

"Leia?" Mara asked.

"Yes?"

"How are you lessons with Emperor Skywalker going?"

"Why do you ask?" Leia replied with a slight hint of indignation.

"I'm just curious."

"There are times when I truly detest his drill sergeant routine; but when I do something right, he praises me. Right now I'm still struggling with levitation."

Panaka wasn't sure which was worse, the fragging interrogator droid or the fact that Skywalker's face was so close to his own and using the Dark Side brutally rips out Panaka's thoughts.

"Rest now, Panaka. I will return later."

"Please just kill me now." Panaka pleaded.

"Oh, I can't do that just yet, Panaka, see you haven't really begun to suffer yet. I must first verify the information you gave me and to see if it is authentic. Food and water will be provided momentarily."

Panaka fell to the ground after the bonds released, the pain of the interrogation continued to assault not only his physical body but his deep inner psyche as well. A stormtrooper brought a bowl of some kind of oatmeal mush and a plastic cup of water.

xXx

Emperor Skywalker contacted his old friend, Boba Fett, the only bounty hunter that had never failed him; Fett arrived at the palace's secret hanger and met with the Emperor. "Good evening, Fett; I have a mission for you."

"I presume that this is a delicate matter, since you refused to go through our regular channels."

"Yes, it isn't political feasible for others to know of our relationship."

"What is the job, Emperor?" Boba Fett directly asked.

"There is a slave camp on Kessel, I need you to capture the leader of this camp and bring him back to me."

"Dead or alive?" Fett asked.

"Alive is preferable, I can't interrogate a corpse."

"Alive is more difficult, however, I will succeed."

"I will pay you an extra million credits if he is alive."

"It will be done, my lord."

"Thank you, Fett."

Fett bowed his head and returned to his ship, unbeknownst to the bounty hunter that Luke boarded the ship. He hadn't ever seen such a ship before and wanted to get a closer look. When the ship inverted, Luke yelped as he tumbled into a small crate and to his horror, the latch slammed into place, locking him into place.

"Uh, oh." Luke muttered.

Emperor Skywalker felt a disturbance in the Force, but ignored it as he returned to the interrogation room.

"Okay, Panaka let us continue."

"Please, don't."

"Panaka, you were once my wife's bodyguard, surely you have more than backbone than this. You are so pathetic, even my own children are braver than you when it comes to facing their punishments."

"Yes, but I doubt you interrogate your children." Panaka replied.

"I do not find it necessary, they respond well to traditional discipline."

Panaka felt surprised but then he realized what Skywalker was a damnable Sith.

"Now, that's not nice, tell me where Amidala is and I'll kill you quickly."

Panaka backed away as the Emperor ignited his lightsaber and a blood-shine blade appeared. "I don't know!" Panaka screamed as the lightsaber removed his big toe.

"IT-O, administer 20cc of hypo."

Panaka screamed and as the effects of the truth serum began to take place, he finally cut loose of his secret information, "She was taken to Kessel to be sold as a house slave to highest bidder."

"When is the bidding to take place?"

"I don't know, please I told you everything." Panaka pleaded.

"I seriously doubt that." Emperor inched his face closer to Panaka's and slowly started ripping the former Moff's mind causing his victim excruciating agony.

Once the Emperor gained all the information he needed, Panaka reduced to vegetable. Rather than waste hard-earned currency on sending him to an Imperial Mental Institution, he killed Panaka. There would be no funeral or mourning process, he died a traitor's death.

"Dump the carcass in the medical waste compactor, our dianoga will enjoy a fine meal." Emperor Skywalker ordered the two stormtroopers. The two stormtroopers obeyed and dragged the man's body between them.

xXx

Boba Fett after setting a course for Kessel retreated to his captivity chamber only to discover a small blonde hair boy peering at him with bright blue eyes.

"Who are you and what are you doing on my ship!" Fett raised his voice.

"I can't tell you or he'll kill me." Luke responded.

Boba Fett crossed his arms, "I must have picked you up at the Emperor's Palace. I will contact him immediately."

_**Author's Note:Thank you for the reviews they are greatly appreciated. I do not own anything Star Wars related.—Darth Gladiator45**_


	17. Emperor's Plan

Emperor Skywalker returned to his private quarters and saw Leia and Mara Jade playing hide n' seek. "Where is your brother, Leia?" Anakin asked.

"Don't know, wherever he is, he picked a good hiding spot."

Anakin tested his bond with his son and found it difficult to place, one thing was for sure, and Luke wasn't in the palace or anywhere nearby.

"Forgive me, my liege, but there is an emergency hyperspace call for you." Mas Amedda stated.

Boba Fett plucked the young boy out of the cage and dragged him to the holotranceiver. Luke smiled weakly as the image of his father appeared before him. "Luke?" the confused Emperor inquired as his thoughts circled, _"Why was his son on Fett's ship?"_

"Hi, father." Luke sheepishly replied.

"Cut the pleasantries, son. You are in very serious trouble."

"Do wish for me to return immediately, milord?"

"No, Fett. I will send Admiral Piett to intercept you on Kessel and you can drop him off there."

"As you wish." Before Boba Fett cut off the connection, Luke saw a glimpse of his father's eyes. Luke shuddered in fear and sighed deeply, "Mr. Fett is it possible for you to drop me off somewhere so I won't have to face my father?"

"No, your father pays my bounties, you do not."

"I know but I had to ask." Luke sighed.

"Are you going to behave or do I need to lock you in the cage again?" Fett asked.

"Yes, sir I'll behave." Luke promised.

Luke sat in the chair next to Boba Fett's sighing deeply, "I'm in so much bantha poodoo."

Boba Fett remembered there were times when he got into trouble with Jango and the only thing he retained was to constantly say, "Yes, sir," as well to admit to the wrongdoing.

"When I would get into trouble with my father, I would agree with him and reply 'yes, sir' to his anger."

"Mr. Fett, was your father a Sith Lord by chance?"

"No, he was a Mandalorian, very protective and strict."

"But at least when he was angry with you, the temperature didn't drop 20 degrees and I bet his eyes didn't change color."

Boba smiled, "He was still very formidable even without those characteristics."

Luke sighed deeply again, bemoaning his unavoidable fate with his father.

xXx

The hours long and the work arduous, Padmé collapsed on her flat each night, while all her joints, muscles engulfed with phantom flames. As she only had one meal a day, interspersed with water breaks; each night as she slept, she tormented by nightmares of the planet Mustafar and the mysterious man; suddenly she remembered a scrap of important information, his name. . . Anakin.

"Anakin." Padmé whispered his name and it brought her a small sense of joy. She fell asleep and dreamt of a large meadow with shaaks gazing nearby and a large blanket with a picnic basket while talking to the young man she recognized now as Anakin. However, she still didn't understand his relationship with him, who was he to her? A boyfriend? A friend? Or something more intimate, a husband?

The next morning, Padmé awoke to see a guard enter her cell uninvited. "Good morning, milady." The man smiled and it frightened Padmé to her core, she crawled away from him.

xXx

Admiral Piett arrived at Kessel and picked up Luke from Fett, who immediately boarded the Slave I. Luke looked up at the stern face of Admiral Piett. "How was your journey, Prince Skywalker?"

"It was fun, but I wish I didn't have to face my father." Luke sighed.

"I don't think there is anyone here who is envious of your position."

"May I enter his quarters and make contact?" Luke asked.

"Certainly." Admiral Piett led the young boy to Lord Vader's quarters. Luke stood on the holotranceiver and it immediately sent the image to the Emperor's private quarters.

"Good evening, my son." Anakin greeted.

"Good evening, father." Luke solemnly replied.

"How did Fett treat you?"

"He was alright; he let me sit up front with him. He has a cool ship with neat gadgets."

"You are to remain in my quarters for the duration of the trip and study."

"Study what?"

"I am downloading a lesson plan to you that Admiral Piett will soon give to you. You are not to leave the quarters for any reason."

"What?" Luke cried.

"You are grounded."

"Oh, come on, give me a break." Luke whined.

"I do not want to hear any of it, Luke. What you did was very dangerous and irresponsible. Further punishment awaits you when you return home; do not make the situation worse by defying me now."

"Father, please; I'm sorry." Luke pleaded.

"Apology accepted." Anakin replied as he shut off the transmitter, he knew that his son was getting ready to cry and pathetically plead.

Luke fell to the floor and cried. Admiral Piett returned with a datapad and a glass of juice.

"Luke, come its not that bad."

"No its worse, I've been grounded and then he tells me that further punishment awaits me when I get home."

Admiral Piett helped Luke to his feet and finished showing him his father's private quarters. "Here are the instructions your father left as well as a lesson plan until you return home."

"Admiral?" Luke shyly asked.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for looking out for me." Luke smiled.

"You're welcome."

Admiral Piett left Luke and returned to the bridge. As the Executor maintained orbit, he received a strange signal coming from the slave quarters of Kessel. There was a full-blown riot between the slaves and their masters, several slaves had perished when an unstable section of the mine collapsed leaving several slaves to perish due to the infestation of the energy spiders. Having very little choice, Admiral Piett ordered General Veers to the site with a squadron of stormtroopers.

"Admiral Piett, Emperor Skywalker wants to talk to you."

"Put him through."

"Admiral Piett, I am requesting that all slaves be accounted for and removed from the facility. They are also to receive health care, food and water. Upon completion return to Coruscant, so we can send these people home. The Kessel mine is to shut down permanently."

"Yes your highness." Admiral Piett communicated the Emperor's wishes to General Veers.

"What do we do about the slave masters?" General Veers asked.

"Execute them." Admiral Piett replied, as there was one thing that he and the Emperor agreed on was the end of slavery.

"Will do, Veers out."

Just as Padmé dragged between two slavers, she saw a squadron of stormtroopers enter the interrogation quarters. The men had little time to react as they dropped her on the cold cave floor, before they could bring their weapons to bear, they were shot and killed. Padmé cried as the stormtroopers gently picked her up and helped her to the evacuation site. Doctors, medical staff, placed a wool blanket about her shoulders and gave her a canteen of clean, cool water. She cried as the relief of rescue, overwhelmed her.

Her slave implant deactivated and she boarded the shuttles with the other slaves. A little boy who had befriended her approached her and hugged her tightly. Padmé wrapped her arms around the blonde hair boy as they both cried.

The operation took less than twenty-four hours with the full detonation of the spice mine from Executor's turbo lasers. Boba Fett rarely worked with Imperials but this time he didn't really have a choice. Besides, the Emperor paid his bounties as he reminded Prince Skywalker.

After having her wounds attended, Padmé escorted to a small private room. She still didn't have any clue to her importance. The other former slaves huddled in a makeshift room with cots. When news reached Admiral Piett, he insisted on giving her a private room with some finer amenities. Padmé didn't understand why she received the royal treatment. She truly had no clue why. The Executor accelerated to enter hyperspace to reach Coruscant. Admiral Piett knocked on Padmé's door; she opened it and immediately fell to her knees.

"No, please miss, do not kneel to me, it is I who should kneel to you." Admiral Piett responded as he helped her to her feet.

"Why?"

"You will find out soon enough, are you comfortable is there anything I can get you?"

"No, you are very kind. I just wished I understood what was happening."

"We will reach Coruscant soon and everything will be explained."

Padmé smiled weakly, "I hope so, and this is so confusing."

"Would you like to join me for dinner?"

Padmé smiled, "Yes, I'd like that."

"Come." Admiral held his arm out and Padmé smiled as she took it, this Admiral Piett was a gentleman, and he reminded her of a Jedi she knew a long time ago, what she was thinking, she didn't know any Jedi.

"Admiral Piett, I have a strange question."

"Yes, Milady, it wouldn't surprise me if you did."

"Do you know anyone named Anakin?"

Admiral Piett stopped in his tracks and turned to look at the diminutive woman before him. "Not personally." He replied, and it was true not everyone knew Emperor Skywalker, even when he was Lord Vader he was a very private man and didn't share many conversations, Admiral Piett felt honored when the Sith Lord wanted to talk to him.

Padmé smiled, "You would make a lousy politician, Admiral Piett. I can see that you are not being completely honest with me."

"That is why I am in the Imperial Navy, milady, instead of in Congress."

Padmé walked into a small private dining room, everything tastefully decorated in dark colors including red candles gracing the table. Luke sat in a chair studying his datapad, groaning.

"Prince Luke, our lady is here."

Luke stood placing the datapad on the table and straightening his robes and his cloak. "Good evening, milady." Luke bowed and kissed Padmé's hand.

Padmé curtsied, "You are very polite young man."

"Thank you, my father is very strict." Luke smiled.

Padmé couldn't help but to look at Luke, he reminded her of another boy long ago. As dinner progressed, Luke and Admiral Piett discussing the speed of the Imperial ships and configurations; Padmé enjoyed the meal and especially of the rich chocolate soufflé.

Luke excused himself, "Thank you milady, it is time for me to get to bed." Padmé smiled.

"Prince, it is been a long day for all of us, thank you for joining me and making my stay more enjoyable."

"My pleasure, milady; Good night, Admiral."

"Good night, Prince Luke."

Padmé sipped the last bit of her water and stood.

"Prince Luke reminds me of a little boy I knew long ago."

"There is a spare bedroom in these quarters, if you would like to sleep here instead." Admiral Piett offered.

"Yes, I'd like that." Padmé smiled.

"Follow me, milady." Admiral Piett took Padmé to Lord Vader's bedroom. The large bed, dark masculine colors dominated the room.

"Sleep well milady." Admiral Piett bowed and left the apartment. Padmé explored a bit and found everything neatly folded and put in its proper place. She only knew of one person that was this fastidious, "Anakin." Her memories seemed to be returning but they were still a chaotic swirl.

xXx

Admiral Piett prior to retiring to his quarters contacted the Emperor. "Your plan is going splendidly, my liege."

"Is Luke behaving?"

"Yes, milord; he was the perfect gentleman. He also wore his proper robes and didn't even fight when I told him that he had to take a bath."

"That is unusual, but I'm pleased to hear that he has obeyed."

"Well I also told him that the lady was a former queen."

"Very good, Admiral; I appreciate you looking out for my wife."

"My pleasure milord, we should be seeing your early tomorrow afternoon."

"Thank you, Admiral Piett." Emperor Skywalker shut down the holotranceiver and felt pure joy.

_**Author's note: Thank you for everyone for reading and reviewing, it is appreciated, Lady Gladiator45**_


	18. Reunions

The next morning, Luke awoke to see Padmé sipping on cup of coffee. Her presence startled him as he was only wearing his pajamas with his hair sticking up in five different directions. He smoothed his hair into place as best as he could as she smiled at him over her cup of coffee.

"Good morning, Prince."

"Good morning, milady." Luke bowed briefly and ordered a bowl of cereal and some fresh fruit the droid obeyed and returned with his food.

"Sleep well?" Luke asked.

"Yes, the bed was very comfortable and large."

Luke smiled mischievously and whispered conspiratorially, "Don't tell father this but sometimes I jump on his bed."

Padmé couldn't help but to laugh. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me."

Luke finished his breakfast and excused him, "I'm sorry milady, but I must complete my homework and some other lessons father assigned to me. I'm in enough trouble without adding laziness to the mix." Luke returned to his bedroom.

Padmé wondered about Luke's father, it was obvious that when the young man talked about him, there was love and a deep level of respect, but Padmé although didn't remember her time as a politician, still held her abilities of reading people. She sensed within Luke a hint of fear. Who was Luke's father and why would the boy be fearful?

xXx

Han Solo, a first class pilot and now an Imperial prisoner sent to Kessel because of his failure to obey a direct order to kill an unconscious Wookiee. He surrendered to the stormtroopers and had been the one to cause a riot, when one of the other slaves he cared for not only had been gang raped, but also beaten with a whip within an inch of her life, she died in his arms. The raw uncontrollable rage welled up within him and killed the guard and the other slaves responded especially when one of the large walls collapsed trapping slaves into dark caverns filled with energy spiders. The screams still haunted Han; he awoke in his cot, sweat pouring off him. When he did fully regain consciousness, he realized that he was in the infirmary.

"Good morning, how are we feeling?"

"Fine, why am I in the infirmary?"

"Your night terrors were keeping the others awake, so Admiral Piett suggested that you be given a private room and a large sedative to help you sleep."

"Listen, Doc. I'm fine, just let me return."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Doctor Siredi replied.

"Why?"

"The Emperor commands it."

Han despite his bravado, "What does he want with me?"

"I do not know, he didn't tell me. He only told me to compile a list of the surviving slaves."

"I am guessing that the Emperor found out that not only I'm a slave, but an Imperial prisoner."

"That's only part of it, I suspect."

Han sighed deeply rolling his eyes, "I just hope that if he decides on the death penalty that it goes quick."

"We will be landing on Coruscant soon; here is a fresh uniform and a shaving kit."

"Thanks."

Han slipped out of bed and took a long hot shower. As soon as the ship entered orbit, he pulled on the black jacket and sighed, "Here goes nothing."

Han Solo entered a shuttle with one of the former slaves and a kid. The kid asked him a billion questions and annoyed the former pilot to no end. Padmé watched as Luke eventually stopped, pulled his cloak further onto his shoulders and even raised the hood.

"What's up with the Jedi kid?" Han asked.

"I feel the Emperor's presence." Luke responded.

Han sighed, "Oh, don't tell me you are serious. Jedi were wiped out kid, some guy named Darth Vader killed them all."

Emperor Skywalker, Princess Leia, and Mara Jade stood on the platform as the shuttle came to a final approach.

Luke reverently approached the Emperor and knelt to his father. Anakin felt his son's fear and calmed it some when he placed his hand on his son's head. Padmé didn't immediately recognize the Emperor, as he was very tall and wore the same Sith robes with his hood up as well.

Padmé started to go on her knees as well, but Anakin quickly intervened and lifted Padmé's chin and removed his hood and looked deeply into Padmé's brown eyes as she looked into his bright blue ones, she touched a small tear as it tracked down his face.

"I've missed you so much, Padmé." Anakin pulled her into an embrace and hugged her.

Padmé felt at home in this stranger's arms; it had been a long time since she felt fully accepted and loved.

"You are finally home." Anakin whispered.

Padmé released his embrace and turned around to find three children looking at her and as well as the young Imperial.

"Luke and Leia, this is your mother, Empress Padmé Amidala Skywalker."

Luke felt his mouth drop open and he immediately ran to the former queen and hugged her tightly as did Leia. Mara Jade remained in the shadows, until Anakin called her forward. "Come meet my Empress, Mara."

"Milady, it is a pleasure to meet you." The young redhead bowed to Padmé.

"Children, please take your mother to our quarters as I'm sure you have many questions. I will join you shortly. Mara, my dear, please go with them."

Solo stood at attention as the Emperor approached him and seemed to size him up and cast a critical eye of Han's appearance.

"Come Solo, we have much to discuss."

"Yes, milord." Han Solo stated as he followed the Emperor to a nearby office.

Han Solo nervously followed the Emperor. Anakin could feel the man's nervousness and fear, as loudly as he could broadcast it through the Force. Although Solo couldn't see it, Anakin smiled. When they arrived in the large office, Solo remained at attention, refusing to relax until the Emperor would order it.

"At ease, Solo, please have a seat." Solo felt better when he comfortably sat in the chair. The Emperor approached a cabinet above the small sink and pulled out two glasses and a very expensive bottle of Corellian Reserve Whiskey.

"You have excellent taste, milord."

"Thank you; now tell me how an excellent pilot could end up on Kessel?"

Han Solo inhaled deeply and slowly told his tale. Anakin listened intently as it seemed to him that the young man wasn't lying or exaggerating of the details of his ordeal. Loyalty was very important to Anakin and therefore when the former Imperial solider completed his story, he asked, "Do you still wish to serve?"

"Sir?"

"If I assigned you to my household as a pilot and guard would you accept?"

"Yes, on the condition that it didn't require that I kill sentient without provocation."

"Many things that occur in the Imperial Military that I do not approve, and wanton slaughter being one of those things, it is the same reason why I had the Death Star destroyed."

"You did?" Han Solo was shocked.

"Yes. There is a large difference between Palpatine's Regime and mine. One of those differences includes freeing slaves. People will be paid for the job they do and if there are any corrupt officials left in my Empire, they will be dealt with very harshly. There will be times Captain Solo, which you will have to provide escort to another Imperial from time to time. Perhaps you know him, Wrenga Jixton?"

"Sounds familiar." Han smiled.

"Excellent. You are dismissed; private quarters are arranged for you as well as full authorization to the docking bays."

Han Solo stood to his feet as Anakin offered his hand and the proud Corellian shook it. "One final warning, Solo; if you ever betray me . . ." Han watched as Anakin's eyes glowed yellow and red.

"The punishment is fatal, I understand."

"Very good, you may go now."

Han bowed and left the office to only nearly escape being bowled over as the same Jedi kid ran into him.

"Sorry!" Luke yelled as he continued to run around the corner to chase by a young princess who was sopping wet. "Luke, I'm going to kill you!"

When Anakin stepped out into the hallway, Luke slipped and fell backwards, landing hard on his backside.

"Luke Skywalker, what in the blazes is going on?" Anakin yelled.

"Sorry father, I uh . . ." Luke struggled to get to his feet and when he saw his sister, he tried to run off again but felt the back of his tunic grabbed and he turned around to see Leia still chasing him.

"Leia Amidala Skywalker, how many times do I have to tell not to run in the hallways?"

"He pranked me, father! Look!" Leia showed her father the sopping gown.

"Both of you go to your rooms and take a bath."

"Leia doesn't need a bath!" Luke laughed and cried out as Anakin pinched the boy's ear.

"Get going both of you before I lose my patience."

Han never saw two kids move so fast in all his life. "Solo, dine with us this evening, I promise that my two children will be better behaved."

"As you wish my liege." Han bowed and continued his path to his quarters. When he did arrive in his quarters, he found a suit of black and a dark red shirt. How did the Emperor know his size? He quickly showered and when he entered his quarters, a gold protocol droid entered his quarters. "Good evening, sir. I am See-Threepio, human-cyborg relations. I am fluent in over six million forms of communication."

"Well, that's wonderful, goldenrod; now tell me why are you invading my quarters?"

"Invading? I am sorry, however, Emperor Skywalker wishes you to wear this suit to dinner this evening."

"Thanks, Threepio, I already know, now could you please leave?"

"Certainly Captain Solo." Threepio left Han's quarters as the young man sighed and rolled his eyes.

xXx

Padmé Amidala soaked in a hot tub sipping on hot tea to relax. The Emperor showed her the residence with a final stop in her bedroom; he asked her if she felt well enough to eat dinner with the family. Padmé asked to take a hot bath first, to which the Emperor showed her the opulent bathroom.

It felt odd to Anakin not to be able to show his wife all the affection and love he had for her, she still didn't recall who exactly he was; this hurt him. He knew that he would have to be patient, in time he knew that she would remember.

After stepping out of a hot bath, Padmé walked into the bedroom to see a beautiful simple gown of solid black hanging in her closet, she also saw a pair of slipper like shoes. Padmé didn't care for heels much; it amazed her that the Emperor knew this.

Luke finished his shower and found his father in his room. The room felt cold and the frown on the Emperor's face told Luke that he was in serious trouble.

"It is fortunate that you have completed your assignments so I will not have to add more to your restriction."

"Yes, father." Luke humbly answered.

"It seems that I must devise a different form of punishment for you. It is also fortunate that Admiral Piett gave a glowing report of your behavior. I have decided that you are to be grounded."

"Grounded?" Luke cried.

"Yes, the only time you are to leave this palace is to go to school. You will also work in the docking bays learning all you can about mechanics and repair as your school studies will allow."

"Father, please I am sorry, I didn't mean to disobey you."

"Apology accepted, what you did was reckless, irresponsible, if it had been a different bounty hunter you could have been seriously hurt. Fortunately, Boba Fett is a man with honor. Finish getting dressed and meet us in the dining room."

Luke sighed deeply, "Yes father."

Anakin stood and after patting Luke on the head, "Father?"

"Mm?"

"How long will I be on restriction?"

"Since you have already given me two weeks on board the Exactor, you will remain grounded for another two weeks."

Luke wanted to whine and cry and was about to, until the temperature dropped twenty degrees and his father glared at him.

"Part of being a man is accepting any consequences for your actions. I am sure you do not want to exasperate the situation with your nonsense. If you want to cry I can provide a very good reason to cry." Luke didn't miss the threat or the tightening of his father's hands around his belt.

"No, that's quite all right, father. I'll see you at dinner." Luke stuttered as the fear mounted.

"A wise decision, my son." Anakin replied, gave the boy a hug, and left his room.

Luke watched as he left and gently closed the door behind him. He took a deep breath and sighed. "Whew, that was a close one." Luke whispered to himself and after drying started dressing. It wasn't easy to have a Sith for a Father, Luke reminded himself.

_**Author's note: As you are aware none of this belongs to me, I am merely playing in George Lucas' sandbox. For those that are leaving my anonymous reviews I want to thank you, for those that do leave a review and I am able to respond I always do. Thanks again. Darth Gladiator45**_


	19. Betrayal

Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi stood amidst the other mourners, pulling the hood of his cloak over his head. He stood behind Breha, the gray Alderaanian skies filled with dark ominous clouds threatening rain. Obi-Wan couldn't help but to think about Leia and concerned about her wellbeing. Luke was already lost to the Dark Side, the life he led with his aunt and uncle had permanently damaged the boy it did not help that Luke considered his Sith Lord father his savior.

xXx

On the tenth anniversary of the rise of the Intergalactic Empire, Emperor Skywalker planned a ball, inviting the Senators, top business owners, particularly those that supplied the Empire with their military vessels; Raith Sienar was one such man invited. He often met with Emperor Skywalker to discuss new ship designs and the two had close business relations.

Security would be incredibly tight and rumored that even a single mouse would not be able to enter. Without specific invitations, no one would gain entry.

New clothing of black and red ordered and designed, Padmé wore jewelry of very expensive fiery opals. She was still unaware of how she married the Emperor and why he would show her such love and compassion. However, denies it to others who were not family or loyal servants.

Han enjoyed his new post as the personal pilot of the Sith Lord's family, Princess Leia had a fiery attitude and incredibly opinionated. Han continually amazed by her 'debates' with her father. She always seemed to push the line closer and closer until her father would glare at her. Han often seen the Sith Lord Stance as he coined it, fortunately he had yet to earn such a reprimand. The man frightened Han, who had respect for the pure air in his lungs and how quickly it could change. The other servants also were very respectful of not only the First Family of the Empire, but also of higher-class servants of themselves. Han and Mara Jade considered the highest level of servants.

Luke struggled as the seamstress placed the shirt of fine black silk over his head for the ball. "Come on, please hurry this up! I have to meet my father in the meditation room; he hates it when I'm late!"

"Stop struggling, please Prince Luke." The seamstress requested and Luke stopped struggling when he felt the presence of his father just outside the door. He entered and glared at his son, who looked away sheepishly.

"Thank you that's much better and now I can complete the final stitching." The seamstress pulled the garment off Luke's head; as she turned to leave the Emperor stood in the doorway, "My liege! Forgive me I didn't see you there." The seamstress immediately knelt.

"Has my son given you any trouble?"

"No, my Emperor, he is a very active child."

"Thank you, you may go now." Emperor Skywalker replied.

"Good day, my liege and Prince Luke."

Leia completed her homework, when her servant Jo entered her chambers with afternoon snack. "Thank you, Jo." Leia took a bite of the pear and sighed deeply.

"Your mother is a very beautiful woman and kind as well." Jo smiled.

"Thank you, she is an easy person to love. _If only my biological father were the same_." Leia replied to Jo, however the last part she merely thought and didn't care if her father overheard her thoughts.

xXx

Several days after the funeral, Breha the Queen of Alderaan, came out of seclusion to continue to lead her people. Obi-Wan tried desperately to prevent Breha to seeking an audience with the Emperor. However, she was adamant. Prior to the mourning period ending, she sent a messenger.

Raymus Antilles arrived at the Imperial Palace patiently awaiting an audience with the Emperor. When Anakin received word, he asked Padmé to join him in the throne room. She was hesitant, as she wasn't yet comfortable about the politics of the situation. When Anakin pulled her into an embrace and told her, "I'll be right beside you, nothing can hurt you."

Padmé dressed in dark blue gown, Anakin escorted her through the door and into her new throne chair, and he hired a carpenter to create it out of Corellian hardwood. The chair stained with a dark mahogany color with soft silk cushions. Raymus Antilles immediately knelt to both the Emperor and the Empress.

Anakin stared at the Alderaanian questioning his loyalty Padmé didn't recognize him.

"It is an honor that both the Emperor and Empress Skywalker are willing to give me an audience; I am Captain Raymus Antilles of Queen Organa's personal pilot."

"Please rise and tell us why you are here." Anakin replied.

"Thank you, my Emperor. I am here at the behest of the Queen of Alderaan, her royal highness, Breha Organa."

"Please tell us Captain Antilles, what are the wishes of Queen Organa?" Padmé asked.

"She wishes to meet with you and discuss a treaty and relations."

"Please send word to your Queen that we would be delighted to see her personally, perhaps in one month's time?" Padmé replied.

"Yes, that would be just fine. Thank you, Emperor and Empress Skywalker." Raymus bowed and left the throne room.

Somehow, word that Captain Antilles arrived, Leia ran out of the private chambers to meet the good Captain in the hallway of the Palace.

"Captain Antilles, wait!" Leia yelled as she ran faster to him.

"Princess Leia, it is wonderful to see you." Captain Antilles hugged the young Princess.

Anakin left the throne room as he escorted Padmé to her suite of rooms, he saw Leia talking excitedly with Captain Antilles.

"Excuse me for a moment, Padmé." Anakin kissed her cheek and stormed down the corridor.

"Captain Antilles, you have been given clearance to leave, please do so, immediately." Anakin irritably ordered.

"Yes, my Emperor, forgive me." Captain Antilles bowed and immediately made haste to his ship.

"Go to your room, young one. We will discuss this later." Anakin ordered.

"I haven't seen Captain Antilles for a long time; he used to work for my father, Bail." Leia stated furiously.

"I have told you several times that you are not to have any contact from anyone in your father's family or his servants, did you forget?"

"No I didn't forget! No matter what you do to me, I will always care for the people of Alderaan, especially those that loved me!" Leia yelled.

"So you chose to disobey me, is that right?"

"Yes and I'll do it again, the people of Alderaan love me, something I will never get from you!" Leia screamed as she quickly ran to her quarters.

Anakin sighed deeply it felt like he was back to square one with Leia. Unbeknownst to Anakin, Captain Antilles had given Leia a communications device to call him during the Imperial Ball, so if Leia rescued from captivity and Obi-Wan wanted to train her in the ways of the Force as a Jedi in direct contrast of the Emperor and his Dark Jedi son.

Queen Breha and a few in her entourage invited to the Imperial Ball and she was looking forward to seeing Leia once again, including Captain Antilles. Obi-Wan also would attend seeking entry secretly and with Princess Leia's assistance.

xXx

On the morning of the Imperial Ball, many of the finest cosmeticians attended the first ladies of the Empire, Padmé Amidala, Mara Jade, and Princess Leia. Princess Leia for once was grateful that her cloak had an inner pocket for her transmitter. She also put on the expensive jewelry.

Meanwhile, Luke struggled as his top collar buttoned; he rolled his eyes, sighing deeply. The only blessing was that he permitted to carry a lightsaber that he helped his father craft for his smaller hands. "Father, did you and Leia argue?"

"Why do you ask, my son?" Anakin asked as he helped Luke settle his clothing and placed his cloak around his shoulders.

"Because she's been cold to me lately, we don't even meet by the river anymore." Luke unhappily replied.

"We had a brief discussion about her inappropriate behavior towards members of her old family. Her loyalties are a bit misplaced and should only be for this family not her old one."

Luke felt the anger and resentment emanating from his father but it quickly dissipated as Luke placed his lightsaber on the hook that hung from his belt. Anakin pulled Luke into an embrace, "I am very proud of you my son." Luke smiled and responded eagerly, it wasn't often that Anakin gave warm kudos to his son and every single one he gave, Luke locked it into the deep recesses of his mind as to never forget how much his father loved him.

Padmé finished dressing and sat on the bench near the window that overlooked the gardens. Leia entered her mother's chambers, "Mom?"

"Yes, darling, I'm in the sitting room."

Leia followed her mother's voice and saw her thoughtfully looking out the windows. "You look beautiful mom."

"Thank you my dear as do you." Leia carefully hugged her mother. Padmé adored Leia and Luke and showed them much love and affection. Leia knew she would miss her mom and her brother, but she wouldn't miss her father at all, besides it was obvious to Leia, that her father only loved Luke in any case. Because all Leia ever received was harsh criticism and she even felt her punishments were crueler.

The staff of the imperial ball was excited, but also very leery of ensuring that the evening's events went perfectly. Nobody wanted to risk the Emperor's wrath. They heard too many rumors and even Jo who personally attended Leia kept away from the group and the royal family.

Leia couldn't help to shudder as her father walked passed her to embrace her mother. "You are very beautiful tonight, Padmé."

"Thank you." Padmé smiled as Anakin took her arm and began escorting her to the throne room, Luke stood behind his beloved father and Leia walked behind her mom. "You look very pretty, Leia." Luke complimented.

"Thank you, and you clean up nicely too." Leia teased as her brother always covered in oil, mud, or other unclean matter.

Mara Jade and Han Solo also joined the entourage as the names of the royal family announced, they each appeared and the entire room of the invited guests numbering at least 5,000 people stood and applauded. Obi-Wan Kenobi managed to hide very well in such a group; Queen Breha even provided a disguise.

Dinner served and after Leia ate, she asked, "Father, may I be excused?"

"No." Anakin replied curtly.

"Please father, I have to use the facilities."

"Be back here in five minutes."

Leia looked at her gown, "It will take me five minutes to just get partially undressed to even use the refresher."

Anakin glared at his daughter, "Ten minutes."

"Thank you." Leia replied sarcastically and left the table.

"Solo, go escort my daughter to the facilities."

"Yes your highness."

"Belay that order, Han; Anakin, please you must trust your daughter."

Anakin sighed, "My Empress has spoken."

Leia calmly walked to the nearest refresher to shed her gown and secured a black satchel of clothing including a warm black cloak. She also hit the button on the communicator to let Obi-Wan know she was ready.

Obi-Wan created a bit of a scene where a servant accidentally spilled a glass of red wine on an important diplomat. During the chaos, he slipped away. Leia pulled a bit of the Force and became invisible to the average person. She walked passed the guards and the stormtroopers quite easily. Although nervous, she calmed herself as she reached the extraction point.

Leia may have fooled the guards, her brother and her mother, but she would never be able to fool her father. Anakin immediately jumped up knocking a servant aside, "Solo, come with me."

"Yes, sir." Han stood and followed the Emperor as he stalked the hallways to find Princess Leia running towards his old master, Kenobi. Leia screamed as she turned and saw her father bearing down on her. His face normally one of calm cruelness, transformed, as did his blue eyes; Leia cried out as she lifted twenty feet in the air and thrown towards Solo who barely managed to catch her in time.

"So we meet again at last." Anakin snarled as he ignited his red lightsaber while removing his cloak. Obi-Wan did the same.

"Why do you always have to try to take someone that belongs to me? First my beloved wife and now my daughter, the Jedi order is dead, or have you forgotten?"

"No, I have not forgotten as much as I would like to, we were brothers Anakin."

"Mm, with friends like you I need no enemies."

"What you are doing to your son and daughter is wrong."

"Let me tell you what's wrong, where were your Jedi high ideals while my son was suffering under the lash of a whip? You were supposed to protect him and you did nothing even returning him to his Uncle even though you knew he could die."

"I made many mistakes, Anakin and I'm sorry." Obi-Wan genuinely apologized.

"Yes and your final mistake is to take my daughter from me!" Anakin yelled.

"Your daughter is miserable, she wants to leave!"

"Well, I'm sorry she isn't going anywhere with the likes of you." Anakin struck first. Obi-Wan felt a bit overwhelmed by that first strike and nearly succumbed but managed to fight back. As the two battled, the doors to the hallway opened and many people witnessed the fight, including the Royal family.

Leia struggled within Han's crushing embrace, "Let me go!"

Obi-Wan quickly realized that this battle was lost, as even if he did defeat his old apprentice, he would not escape. He lowered his lightsaber and as Sith Lord cut off his head, he became one with the Force.

Leia cried as her father grabbed her wrist and hefted the young princess over his shoulder. Leia placed into the mediation room without any windows and only one door, which sealed with a powerful dark side energy that only her father could dispel.

"You and I will discuss this later, young one."

Leia knew that betrayal was something that her biological father had zero tolerance; she crawled into a darkened corner and wept.

_Author's Note: Sorry, for the delay folks but hopefully you will be pleased with the lengthy chapter. As you are aware nothing of Star Wars belongs to me—Darth Gladiator45_


	20. Consequences of Betrayal

Princess Leia finished crying wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her black cloak. To Leia the meditation room always felt cold and unfriendly, even more so now. She wondered what her Father would do; beat her perhaps with the same whip that her servant Jo had to succumb to at least once a quarter. Alternatively, the death penalty; Leia only wanted to get away from her father and his dark side.

"She betrayed me, Padmé; she deserves something severe!" Anakin yelled as his wife tried to calm him.

"Leia has gone through a lot lately; she lost the only father she has ever known to have her circumstances change practically overnight. Have you tried to console her and get to know her or have you demanded?" Padmé gently asked.

"I have tried and every single effort has been repeatedly thrown in my face, how much more do I have to tolerate? Luke has been very appreciative of everything I've given him."

"Luke loves you, Anakin; you saved him from abject poverty and cruelty. Luke is far different from Leia, the only two those have in common is that they have the same birthday and the same parents. Otherwise they are very different, the other thing is that you and Leia are similar and therein lays the problem, Anakin." Padmé replied.

Anakin sat heavily on the sofa next to Padmé, looked into her brown eyes, and smiled, "You are everything to me, Padmé and I love you so much."

"I know you do, as do I." Padmé pulled Anakin closer and hugged him tightly.

xXx

Luke naturally fearful of Leia's punishment, entered the garden, knelt by the artificial river, and meditated to seek answers.

Mara Jade grateful to be out of the gown, slipped into a nightshirt and crawled into bed.

Anakin feeling comforted by Padmé's wisdom and love entered the meditation chamber, banishing the dark side guard, walked inside the dark room. Leia immediately crawled deeper into the corner; Anakin sensed her substantial fear of punishment. The dark side whispered into his ear about the betrayal and what chastisement would fit the crime.

Anakin lit a few candles and sat in front of Leia crossing his legs, deeply drinking in her anger and fear. Leia brought the cloak closer to herself, shivering.

"You have betrayed me, it is only by the grace that you are my daughter that the death penalty will not be considered or invoked. However, that does not mean you will receive a light punishment, for this is a serious crime, fraternizing with the Jedi which is our mortal enemy."

"I will not become a Sith; I refuse!" Leia emphatically replied.

"It is by your nature of screaming and calling upon your rage and hatred has made you darker than even Luke."

"Leave me alone, do what you must but know this, one day I will defeat you."

"I look forward to that day, young one; however with no one to train you in the arts of Jedi or Sith, defeat will almost be impossible. You will remain in this room and in seclusion until **I** decide when you may leave." Anakin stood and left the room. Leia watched as the door shut and heard it lock.

As he left the room he felt Leia's servant hiding behind a large column and pulled her out, he lifted her and her eyes averted, Jo learned early of daring to look the Emperor in his eyes.

"What do you think you are doing here?"

"Please my liege, I only want to see if Leia is alright."

"She is being punished and if I catch you anywhere near here again, I will give you a beating that you will not ever forget, do I make myself clear?" Anakin asked as he dropped the servant to the floor, who immediately prostrated, and replied shakily, "Yes, your highness."

"Good now get out of here before I lose my temper!" Jo immediately jumped to her feet and ran towards the kitchens.

Leia remained in the meditation room overnight and when Anakin opened the door, "Get to your feet." He ordered leaving no room for argument.

Leia truly sensed the dark side in her father and realized that she truly had zero chance to gain any leniency or forgiveness. Anakin cleared the training room, Luke and Mara had already left for classes. Padmé also joined a few of Anakin's trusted Senators for a light lunch.

Leia noticed a chair, a bench, and a rope. Anakin sat in the chair and Force pulled Leia to his side.

"Remove your uniform, it is a uniform of a Sith youngling, not a disgraced daughter of a Sith Lord."

Leia's eyes watered as she removed her cloak, tunic, and pants. Anakin handed her a long dark brown dress of a servant.

Anakin neatly folded the clothing and the black boots pulled from Leia's feet and given a pair of slippers.

"Now, plead your case, servant; perhaps I shall have bit of leniency."

"Father . . ." Leia cried.

"You are no longer permitted to call me as such, here let this remind you of your place."

Leia struggled as she pulled across his knee and given a spanking.

"You have said it many times, I am not your father, and since I am not, you do not have the right to call me such."

Leia struggled as she pushed off his lap and she knelt before Anakin with her head lowered as tears continued to drop from her dark brown eyes.

"Plead your case, servant."

"My Emperor, I have betrayed you by seeking help from a Jedi Knight. I only wanted to return to Alderaan."

"Do you wish to return disgraced and shamed before the entire galaxy?"

Leia cried, "No fath, my Emperor."

"You have not only betrayed me and the Empire, but also your mother and your brother Luke. Tell me why I should forgive you?"

"Because, even if I could go back, my adoptive father would still be dead."

"So you hope to accept me as a substitute? That is not acceptable; I refuse to be considered second best or second choice."

"I only wish to get to know you, please." Leia cried.

"Oh, really, why should I believe you? You have lied and manipulated me too many times before, why is this is different? Is it because I can truly sense your fear?"

Leia held her face in her hands and cried.

"You are a very weak Sith, to be so emotional and allow your weak tears to fall thinking somehow that's going to make a difference."

Leia didn't know what else to say so she remained silent. Unbeknownst to Leia and her family, Governor Del Ray of Tatooine arrived, awaiting orders from Emperor Skywalker.

Leia cried she pulled to her feet and escorted to the private office and noticed a small bag of her clothing and personal effects collected by Jo.

"You are in this moment banished to exile on Tatooine; you will live with Governor Del Ray and his other foster children, expect no privileges you will be treated as a traitor and disciplined and you will remain at this camp until such time where you can learn about loyalty of not only of the Empire but also of family. Once a year I will visit to see how you are progressing to see if you are worthy of the title of 1st Princess of the Empire."

"Please, I'm sorry; don't do this." Leia cried.

Anakin ignored his daughter and addressed the Governor, "Governor Del Ray she is to succumb to an imperial whipping once a week. You will also provide me a report of her activities including behavior."

"My liege, how many lashes of Imperial punishment do you decree?"

"Five all placed on her backside."

Leia jumped up and grabbed Anakin's black cloak, "Please, please forgive me."

"You dare touch me? You dare to plead with me, now! You are a servant and from here on out you will be treated as such, so do not ever place a single finger on me, you are a betrayer and a traitor to not only to my Empire but also to your family! Governor, take this traitor out of my sight!" Anakin raised his arm and backhanded Leia to the floor.

Leia sobbed as Governor Del Ray helped her to stand and gently clasped her upper arm and pulled her away.

"Father, please don't leave me!" Leia cried as she struggled to break free.

Anakin glared at her, allowing his sulfur yellow and red eyes to come about, which frightened Leia to the core. Those same eyes would haunt her each night as she cried herself to sleep.

Leia didn't fight Governor Del Ray as he sat her in the co-pilot's seat and buckled her into place. She was weak from hunger and her substantial emotional pain.

"Tatooine isn't so bad, Leia; especially at night, the temperatures are cooler and we have night classes in Star Gazing."

Leia remained silent and just silently cried. She also felt the Force bond that she had with her father crash, as a heavy door slammed shut.

"We have an hour or two before we reach Tatooine, would you like something to eat or drink?"

"No, thank you, sir." Leia replied, still too upset to eat.

xXx

Governor Del Ray smiled gently and left Leia after locking the shuttle controls down and when he returned, he saw Leia holding a holographic of her family, she was crying again. "Father, please forgive me."

Once they touched down on Tatooine, Governor Del Ray picked up her bag and handed it to her. The oppressive heat nearly overwhelmed her as she struggled to breathe in the air. When Governor Del Ray entered the courtyard, ten children ages ranging from 15 to four years old rushed him and he hugged each of them, they all welcomed him home. Leia couldn't help but to notice how clean they were and respectful and very happy.

"We have a new friend to welcome, her name is Leia, and she will be staying with us awhile. Please help her in any way you can to settle."

Leia followed the Governor to a small room with a tiny window. It had a small bed and a desk. "Dinner is at 17:00, after dinner, evening chores are completed, we have family meeting once a week, which is tonight in which we also divide up chores and projects. After the meeting, its bath time and bedtime strictly observed at 2100 hours during the week and if you earned free time, you receive it on Datunda and Natunday. I do hope that you will like it here, Leia, nobody here knows of your circumstance and it will between you and me."

"Imperial whippings scheduled for Atunday morning. Since the Emperor has decreed that, you are to receive five Imperial lashes. Please Leia do not do anything that puts you into jeopardy of receiving more than that. You are given a virtual clean slate, as some of the children will tell you, healing from an Imperial Whipping can take as many as four to five days. After you settle in here, meet me in my office."

Leia unpacked her small bag and placed the picture of her brother on the small nightstand. "Luke, I miss you."

_**Author's Note:Thank you for all your kind reviews, but we are nearing the ending of this story one possibly two chapters remain as I wrap up some of the finer details, Lady Gladiator45.**_


	21. Brightest Light

Luke arrived home and ran to Leia's suite of rooms, "Leia?" he whispered and even tried to communicate through the Force, but their bond seemed stretched into a very thin line. When he entered her bedroom, he saw Jo sitting in a corner by the window, her knees pulled up around herself and wrapped with her thin arms.

"Jo?"

Luke approached the servant girl who immediately prostrated, "Prince Skywalker."

"Hey, please don't do that around me it makes me feel uncomfortable. Have you seen Leia?"

Jo knelt to Luke, but kept her eyes averted, "No, my prince I have not."

Luke could feel the substantial fear echoing off the servant girl and could feel her pain.

"Jo, are you okay?" Luke knelt beside her.

"Yes, I'm fine, your highness, I must go I have chores." Jo quickly stood to her feet and after bowing to Luke, she ran out of the room only to confront by the man she didn't want to see, the Emperor. "What are you doing in here? I ordered these rooms closed!"

"Forgive me, I didn't know." Jo cried.

"Ignorance is no excuse, get out of here!" Jo ran and didn't stop until she reached the kitchens.

"Luke, come we have much to discuss."

"Where's Leia?" Luke asked.

"Come."

Luke stood to his feet and grabbed his rucksack prior to exiting the room.

xXx

Leia removed her brown dress and put on a pair of pants and a long sleeved shirt. She heard a knock on the door and opened it. A girl with long black hair and clear blue eyes stood in front of Leia, "My name is Bian, and our father asked me to look out for you and to help you get used to our routines."

Leia sighed deeply and followed the girl who showed her the compound. Other than describing the facilities, Leia noticed how quiet Bian and unassuming she was.

"Once you get used to things, I think you'll like it here." She said at the end of the tour.

Leia thanked her and returned to her room, despite her wanting to control her tears and her shattered emotions; she couldn't help but to start crying.

Bian knocked on Leia's door and saw her asleep. "Leia, its time for dinner. Father doesn't like it when we are late."

Leia wiped the sleep out of her eyes and followed Bian to the dining room, a glass of blue milk and a plate of food set in front of her.

After saying a prayer of thanks, Leia start to eat, once she finished, she drank her milk. Governor Del Ray noticed how sullen and quiet Leia was over dinner. When Bian took her to the kitchen to show her some of the evening's chores, she also noticed Leia's disposition.

xXx

Anakin knew that Luke would likely become upset with Leia's betrayal and subsequent exile to Tatooine. Padmé would not likely approve either, but he felt he had no choice, he also knew that Governor Del Ray would look after his daughter. As a father he could forgive, but as a Sith, betrayal is something that there was no forgiveness, if she hadn't been of his own blood, death would have soon followed Leia's defrocking as the Princess of the Empire. Exile was a just punishment, in this case.

"Father, you seem distracted and where's Leia?" Luke asked while staring up at his father.

"Luke, please sit with me."

Luke sat across from his father and watched as father lowered himself to the floor, sitting on the comfortable cushion. "My son, your sister has betrayed us. She was seeking out to become a Jedi through my old master, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Why?"

"Because she has not forgiven me for taking her from Bail Organa and bringing her to her rightful home; even when he discovered that she was trying to get away from us, he supported her desire to help our enemies."

"I don't understand, Father, she belongs with us, she's my sister and your daughter, why would she want to leave us?"

"Because she believed that her life would be better without us in it, even when I brought your mother home, it made little difference."

Anakin could feel Luke's emotional pain from Leia's betrayal, "I love her father why would she want to leave us?"

"I do not know, son. We tried to give her what she wanted, but it wasn't enough. I will need your support when I explain this to your mother, and of Leia's subsequent exile. It will not be easy, your mother will likely disapprove, but I had no choice."

Luke smiled and hugged his father, "It is not your fault Father, and Leia betrayed us both." Anakin felt relieved at his son's words, he knew that convincing Padmé would be difficult and having his son's support would make it easier.

Padmé returned from her luncheon with the senators, her niece Ryoo joined her on the return to the Imperial Palace, with Han Solo as their escort.

After dinner that evening, Padmé, Anakin, and Luke sat in the family room and discussed Leia's exile. Padmé cried as she tried to convince Anakin what a big mistake this was, that Leia would only hate him more. Anakin told her that he had no choice that as an Emperor of the Galaxy, he had to set an example, and unfortunately, Leia went too far in contacting Obi-Wan Kenobi a dissident of the forgotten Jedi order.

"Forgotten Jedi order? Anakin, you were once Jedi!"

"My son, please leave us." Luke immediately stood to his feet, hugged, and kissed Padmé.

"Goodnight, Luke. I love you." Padmé whispered in his ear.

"I love you too, mom." Luke went off to bed.

"Padmé, listen to me, the Jedi didn't care about me or my needs. They made me their Chosen One, but they never truly cared, not like my mother or you. They wanted to take me away from my children and I even thought you were dead. Now we are family, Leia will eventually return from exile."

"When?"

"Once a year I will go to the school on Tatooine and see her progression. Unless she was agree to be completely stripped of the Force."

"You would sever Leia's abilities in the Force, isn't that a bit cruel?" Padmé asked, concerned.

"It would not hurt her, she wasn't showing much promise in any case, you could train her in politics, and eventually she could work her way up through the Senate."

"Could she ever regain her abilities if she wanted?"

"Once she has proven her loyalty to our Empire and family, I could restore her abilities slowly. However, we are talking several years, Padmé. I will not rush though; she will have to work very hard to regain my trust."

xXx

The weeks following her exile, Leia became more part of the 'family' on Tatooine, despite her weekly-prescribed whipping; she didn't do anything to earn another beating. Unfortunately, it took her exactly four days to heal before she received another whipping. She began really to hate Atunday mornings. Governor Del Ray sent weekly messages to the Emperor about Leia's attitude, her behavior, and how she was progressing through her academics. He even recommended decreasing the lashes that she received from five to three. Governor Del Ray surprised Leia with the letter that her father sent.

_Dear Leia,_

_I trust that this letter finds you in relative good health and that you are fitting in well with the other children. Governor Del Ray has requested that your Imperial lashes be lessened from five to three, which I gave consent. I have a proposal to offer you, if you would like to come home. The proposal would be that I would sever the Force from you until such time you have proven your trustworthiness. Your mother would like to see to your training in politics. Think about it and let me know. _

_Lord Skywalker_

Leia decided to meditate as Luke taught her. Leia often felt overwhelmed with the Force and the brutal sessions with her father. It seemed like a good compromise, however, how would she ever regain her father's trust? Would she regain her title as first Princess of the Empire or would she remain a servant? She didn't like the way her father treated his servants, even though she had to admit despite his cruelty, he wasn't as vile as others were. Venya described how Lord Vader saved her from a beating, "He came to my rescue, and saved my life, I love him."

Leia amazed of how all the children seemed to adore the Dark Lord, whether he knew it or not he had secured all their loyalty. After Leia finished mopping the floor of the dining room, she returned the bucket and mop to the closet. Her chores and homework completed, she went to Governor Del Ray's office.

"Governor Del Ray, may I speak to you?" Leia asked as she opened the door.

"Certainly, Leia, come."

"May I send a holo-transmission to my father?"

"Certainly, is it regarding the letter he sent you?"

"Yes, sir." Leia replied.

Governor Del Ray set up the transmission and was surprised that Lord Skywalker was already receiving the message.

"Good afternoon, my liege, there is someone who would like to speak to you."

"Thank you, Governor, please leave us."

Leia decided that a bit of humility was in order here; she knelt before the figure of her father. She also hung her head, as tears welled up in her brown eyes.

"Rise, Leia." The soft intonation of her father's voice requested.

Leia stood to her feet, but kept her head lowered, as a servant.

"Please Leia, look me in the eyes."

Leia slowly raised her head, "Yes, my Emperor."

Anakin notice how contrite she seemed, but she before also had fooled him. "What is your decision?"

"I wish to return." Leia replied simply.

"Why?" Anakin asked.

"Because I miss you and my family; I am very sorry that I betrayed you, my Emperor."

"How do I know you are truly sorry? You have lied to me in the past."

"I am willing to have you sever the Force from me until you can trust me again."

"If I decide to leave you as a servant, what will you do then?"

Leia cried as she replied, "It is your choice, my Emperor. I will obey you."

Anakin realized that Leia learned something of her exile, that she still loved her mom and brother; eventually Anakin would be included.

"I will meditate on this and give you an answer tomorrow." Anakin replied.

Leia bowed and before she could say anything, the image of her father dissipated.

Leia went to her room and cried. She didn't know what more she could do to gain her father's trust.

Anakin entered the sanctity of inner meditation room, after lighting a few candles and aligning himself with the dark side. He realized that if he didn't 'forgive' Leia or strip the Force from her, she wouldn't return from exile and would become powerful enough to one-day overthrow Luke and become a very serious threat to the Empire and even to humanity. Her anger and hatred would consume her and everyone around her. The words of his former master ran through his mind, "Rise Lord Vader, show no mercy."

Padmé prepared to go to bed, when Anakin entered her bedchamber. "Padmé, I need to talk to you."

Anakin sat on the edge of the bed, as Padmé joined him, "What's bothering you Anakin?"

"Its Leia, she has agreed to be stripped of the Force until such time she can prove her loyalty. She misses us, or so she says."

"Please bring her home, Anakin." Padmé requested.

Anakin did not miss the pleading in her voice, and decided to go and pick up Leia himself. "I will bring her home, Padmé."

The next morning, Anakin briefed Luke and Mara Jade while they were training with each other, after giving a few pointers on stance and correct lightsaber handling, he sat them down and told him of the situation with Leia. Luke immediately asked if he could with him, "No, my son. I need you to stay here and continue going to classes and practicing your techniques, your telekinesis needs some work."

Anakin called upon Han Solo to watch over the family, "Sir, shouldn't someone accompany you?"

"No, I must go alone. This is something that I need to do with Leia. Thank you."

"Yes, sir. Please be careful."

Anakin smiled at the pilot and left with his black cloak whipping in the wind as he approached the ship.

xXx

Leia finished her class assignment and daydreamed out the window, would her father forgive her?

After school, she went to her quarters to change from her school uniform to her servant's dress. It was her job to clean the refreshers this week. She was so intent on scrubbing the floor, that she didn't hear the door open or recognize the heavier footfalls. Anakin stood there silently as he watched his daughter scrub the floors.

Leia stood up, to move to the next stall, when she saw a figure dressed in dark fine robes, her father arrived. Leia immediately prostrated to the floor. Anakin crouched to Leia's prone body; he gently helped her to her feet.

Leia kept her eyes averted. Anakin gently moved her head so she could look at him in the eyes. Anakin moved by her tears and brought her into an embrace; she felt the forgiveness and the love emanating from her father. Could she call him 'father'?

"Yes, Leia, I forgive you."

Leia's sobbing increased and she tightened her arms around his waist. When she stopped crying she said, "I love you, father."

"I love you too, daughter."

Leia looked up into the face of her father and his blue eyes shone.

The brightest light casts the Darkest Shadow; this was Anakin Skywalker and Lord Vader's curse and blessing.

The End?


End file.
